Mercy's Sacrifice
by Scarlet Faux
Summary: Ambushed, the Gundam Pilots fight to stay alive, but can Quatre? Without the help of his comrades, he won't make it, but can his friends get there in time to save his life, or will he be another victim of the war?
1. Fate's Decision

Freezing, crystalline blue water surrounded him, causing momentary surprise and hesitation. He sank deeper into the liquid depths, his body unwilling to move to his mind's commands. The pale light of the full moon over head danced upon the water, it's reflection swaying and wavering at the disturbance of the still, glass-like liquid.  
  
Swimming back to the surface of the icy water, Quatre struggled to keep moving, to stay conscious. He was nearing the edge of the water, his lungs yearning for air, craving the sweet oxygen that sustained life. With an outstretched hand, the platinum blonde kicked toward the winter night air, trying to ignore the water, so cold it felt like daggers stabbing every portion of his body. "Almost there..." One last kick and he could breathe again.  
  
A stubborn patch of water plants that refused to die in the winter water stood strong, clustered around the area that the young man was nearing. Their leathery vines stretched outward, swaying in the disturbed water. Entangling themselves around his leg, the plants tightened due to the young man's struggle. With each new movement, they gripped tighter, now impossible to undo.  
  
Fingers brushing the harsh night air, Quatre was jerked back into the depths of the water, away from air, away from the one thing that would allow him to live. Glancing down quickly, the teenage pilot was just able to make out a group of water vegetation, winding over his right ankle, constricting around his leg. "I can't do this! I need to help my friends! I need to breathe!!" His delicate fingers fumbling over the vine, he felt for some way to release him from them. His lungs, on fire at this time, could not hold out much longer.  
  
Tighter and tighter the vines grew, ripping into his tender flesh, cutting the muscle and rubbing against the bone. With every one of his attempts, he only managed to ensnare himself more.  
  
Quatre gave up, trying to forget the burning pain that raced throughout his entire leg as he reached for the surface of the lake once more, doing something to keep himself from passing out, his lungs searching for any last molecule of oxygen that he hadn't yet used. Forcing every last ounce of strength he could gather, he kicked toward the open night air. His left hand broke the surface, grasping for air, just for a few seconds though. The pilot was able to pull the plant's roots out somewhat from the frozen soil, but he hadn't gained enough strength to pull them free of the ground. He was pulled back into the water harshly, his life's end coming nearer. Again he tried to tear the vines from his ankle, but only succeeded in pulling them tighter as he saw his dark red blood turn the blue liquid a deep crimson.  
  
  
  
Trowa fired one last shot, his enemy falling limp to the white snow, staining it a bold red with his life's essence. Looking around, he found his comrades wearily putting their weapons away in the cold night air. Wufei was leaning against a tree, Duo swaying as he put his gun in its holster, Heero sitting on his knees in the snow, looking into the night sky.  
  
All was finally silent, the cries of the OZ soldiers disappearing with the last gunshot. The unknown ambush had nearly cost them their lives, but the Gundam Pilots were quick to recover from the surprise.  
  
Trowa looked around, trying to slow his breathing as he looked for his kind- hearted friend. Quatre was no where in sight. He wanted to thank the platinum blonde for saving him from near certain death that he hadn't noticed. Yet Quatre was still nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys, where's Qua..." his question was cut short by a sudden splash in the lake behind him.  
  
All heads turned swiftly, catching sight of a pale hand outstretched from beneath the water, grasping for air. Each of the four pilots held their breath, surprised yet again by the suddenness of the sound. The hand sank beneath the water, just as quickly as it had come; though it tried to grasp something, anything, on its departure.  
  
"QUATRE!" They cried in surprising unison. Heero and Trowa were closest, each not hesitating a second longer as they raced toward the water, diving into the frozen liquid as they swam to their friend in distress.  
  
Quatre heard a couple of splashes, as he was ready to give up, his friends were coming. This gave him more strength, allowing him to deny his lungs' demand to inhale, even if it was water surrounding him. "Please, help me!" He thought, feeling himself slowly losing the renewed will. In the darkness, he was barely able to make out the two forms swimming toward him. "Please hurry!" Quatre blinked back the oncoming darkness that began to cloud his vision.  
  
He felt a pair of strong hands grip his arms, shaking him awake from his near unconsciousness. Looking up, the young pilot was met with a pair of emerald green eyes, shining with a firm determination to save his friend. A pulling at his leg told him there was another, and upon looking down, he saw a flash of silver metal as Heero began to free him. Silently, Quatre prayed they would hurry, for even with his friends' arrival, he was not able to hold out much longer. He concentrated on Trowa's grip as he swam to his side.  
  
Watching Heero, he waited for the second that Quatre was released to pull his weakening and tired form to the surface of the water. He could feel the kind-hearted pilot's life slowly slipping away, thus making him pray to God not to take his friend from him.  
  
Heero worked on the vines, pulling them taut and cutting at them, slowly tearing the leathery plants. He too could feel Quatre's desperate need for air, his life draining from his body as the seconds passed. Heero worked faster and harder, cutting at the vines with all of his strength. He wasn't going to let him die, Quatre didn't deserve it, let alone like this. The deep wound in his leg made the Perfect Soldier pity the boy, his emotions awakening even more after all that he was trained for. Anxiousness and frustration were also evident as his work gradually rewarded him.  
  
Quatre couldn't stay strong any longer; he couldn't fight off the oncoming darkness. With one last prayer of gratitude to have such great friends, even in a war such as the one they fought, Quatre gave up. His eyes closed and his grip on Trowa's arm went slack, his body limp. The unusable air left in his lungs exited his throat, rising as ice water took its place. Slowly his heart stopped, its constant beating becoming no more.  
  
Trowa, losing his cool, realized that his friend was going to die if they didn't get him out of the lake. Swimming downwards, ignoring his lungs' plead for air, began to tear at the vines. He met Heero's disbelieving gaze, then realized that his eyes also held a great sadness. There were only a couple more vines to cut, and then their comrade would be free. He snatched the blade from Heero's tiring grasp, slicing at the vegetation. His anger fueled his muscles as he worked with all of his might, finally cutting Quatre free at last.  
  
Seeing that Trowa had finished the last of the vines, he kicked off of the ground of the lake, taking Quatre's limp form to the surface. Upon breaking through, Heero himself took in a great breath as he swam for the bank. Wufei and Duo awaited them, wading in the water at knees length. Their worried features were somewhat relieved when they saw the two. Heero was met half way to the shore, handing over Quatre's ghostly pale body as he drug himself through the water. Trowa was at his side in no time, gasping somewhat as well, his strength greatly decreased.  
  
"God, what happened?!" Cried Duo, pulling Quatre's soaked form onto the cold ground, looking unbelievingly at the blonde's near white face.  
  
"He's not breathing!" Stated Wufei, very unlike his normal controlled self as he checked frantically for the young man's pulse. "His heart's stopped beating!"  
  
Heero and Trowa were beside the poor teenager in seconds, they each knew what they had to do. Heero tilted his friend's head back, opening his mouth. Trowa placed his palms, one hand on top of the other, just over top of his heart on the sternum. They were going to have to perform CPR; they weren't going to let Quatre die. Nodding to Heero, he waited for the pilot to breathe for their comrade, then he took over, helping his friend's heart to keep the blood circulating. Shinigami and the young dragon looked on, unable to do much, except to pray which they did with extreme sincerity.  
  
Still, Quatre did not respond to any of the help. He was slipping further and further. Soon, he would be gone forever, to the point where his friends' attempts would be worthless.  
  
"Quatre! Come on! You can't give up on us now!" Trowa yelled in frustration, throwing every ounce of strength he had into the compressions. Tears of hopelessness began to fill his eyes, he couldn't lose his friend, he just couldn't. Not now, not ever!  
  
Heero remained silent, continuing to breathe for the poor pilot. He could tell his comrades were extremely frustrated, losing their focus as Quatre lay, leaving them as he fell into the hands of death. He didn't want to lose the merciful pilot; he was like a brother to Heero, not only a friend. He hadn't known a family; he hadn't known anything other than the four pilots and Relena. But what he knew now was the closest thing he could ever have to a family, and he wasn't going to lose them either. Surprisingly, he felt tears sting the back of his eyes, and when he looked over, he saw that Trowa and Duo no longer cared, for theirs' flowed freely down their cheeks while Wufei held them back with effort. Closing his eyes as Trowa continued, Heero tried to blink back the tears. It was no use, for they traced their paths down his cheeks, dropping from his chin. He was losing Quatre, just like he'd lost the little girl and her puppy so long ago. Just above a whisper, Heero spoke for the first time since he realized what had happened to the pilot of Sandrock. "Please, God don't take him away. It isn't his time, if you must take someone, then take me. Please, you...you can't...." His words were broken as he raised his head to the heavens. Opening his eyes, he searched the stars for an answer, begging the Lord to take him in Quatre's place. A hand on his shoulder told him that Trowa had given up, for their friend was lost. They could do nothing more to help him.  
  
Wufei turned his head from the body of the pilot, closing his eyes and fighting off the emotions that threatened to overflow. Quatre was gone; they could do nothing for him now. The young man had found a way into the proud warrior's heart, just as he had done everyone else's. In the beginning, when the two had first met, Wufei had believed him to be the weakest of the Gundam Pilots, wondering how he ever became one. He realized now why Quatre was chosen, and that he was the strongest of the five. His mercy, trust, and kind-heartedness served him well, it was what kept the others alive, what let them keep their saneness and humanity. He even helped Heero find his humanity that was thought so long ago lost.  
  
Duo, eyes downcast, clenched his fists so that his knuckles were white. Why? Why did death have to take his friend, his brother? Why couldn't it have been him? He'd cheated death numerous times, so why wasn't it Duo lying there instead of Quatre? His tears fell, melting the snow as they hit. Raising his eyes, the young pilot who used to called himself Shinigami looked into the pale face of his comrade, his wet bangs matting against his forehead as he lay still. He was at peace, he didn't have to fight and suffer any longer. Yet, he should never have had to die in such a way, not like that.  
  
Trowa ceased his attempts to bring his friend back. He had not the strength to continue, and he knew it was useless. Upon Heero's desperate plea to the Lord, Trowa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, grieving silently for his lost companion. Quatre had risked it all to save his life, to protect him. And yet in return, Trowa had failed him, failed to save his life. Now he was gone, and there was nothing more they could do to bring him back. Raising his eyes as well to the stars, Trowa asked himself the same question that Heero had, "Why did it have to be Quatre when it should by all rights have been me?" Something, a star, caught his attention as he stared into the night sky. It was brighter than the others were, but that's not why it held his attention. It was pulsing, its light growing brighter and brighter still. "What..."  
  
Duo and Wufei looked into the dark, star speckled sky, catching sight of what Trowa saw. Heero had noticed it as well.  
  
"Another battle?" Duo asked, voice quieted, its usual cheeriness replaced by depression.  
  
"No, it can't be. That's a star." Heero, just noticing that his body was trembling from grief and the cold replied with a strange, yet hopeful voice.  
  
The star pulsed, radiating brighter still, illuminating the sky. In one spectacular beat, the star exploded, raining light over the countryside, falling from the heavens like golden glitter blown in the wind. Its sparks fell onto the boys, it was like magic. A wondrous voice spoke; it seemed to come from all around them. "Your feeble cries and selfless prayers have been answered. The star that once stood before you has now taken the place of your dear friend, take care of him, for God has given him another chance. He has forgiven you all for what you must do, and He wishes for you to know He will always be by your side. Even in your darkest hours."  
  
Slowly the light faded, it's magnificent glow replaced by the navy blue sky once more. The angelic voice echoed softly in the wooded area behind the pilots.  
  
"Wh....what was that?" Duo was near speechless.  
  
"It was a gift from God, Duo," Heero whispered, looking back down at Quatre's still form. He waited, waited for the miracle that the angel had promised.  
  
All was silent; each eye turned in Quatre's direction. And each awaited the chance to witness a miracle told unto them by an angel from the heavens. Without warning, the young man began to cough up the water that had invaded his lungs. In great relief, a smile crossed each one of their faces, Trowa smiling with more relief than any of them as he turned Quatre onto his side. And still he coughed up water, inhaling deeply. This was a good sign.  
  
Quatre felt himself come to life once more, he could feel the cold ground beneath him, he could hear his friends near him. With great effort, he forced the water from his lungs, taking in the sweet winter air, even if it was cold. He relished each chance to breathe, to live, to be. He was even glad to feel the pain racing up his leg; the deep cut from the water plants still in his ankle. As he coughed up the rest of the water, Quatre felt himself being turned on his side; he could hear the relieved sighs of his friends as well as feel the gratitude in the air. Weary, he lay on the snow; the joyous snow as its coldness bit his skin. He didn't care, he was alive! Opening his eyes and rolling onto his back, what he saw amazed him. His friends, each smiling, surrounded him, their faces tear stained. Even Heero, whose amazement and gratitude was surprisingly obvious.  
  
A soft voice spoke up; it was Trowa's. "Thank you Quatre. I want to thank you so much for all you've done while I still have the chance. I'm not going to risk it again."  
  
With what strength he could gather, he gave them a weak smile, then spoke on his own. "I h-had to; I couldn't...couldn't let my brother die." His voice was forced, but held extreme sincerity. He began to tremble uncontrollably; the cold winter wind blowing over his wet body didn't help in warming him.  
  
Wufei, seeing that Quatre wasn't out of the danger zone yet, stripped his white jacket from his shoulders and covered the shivering boy with it. A grateful smile crossed his lips; his eyelids had begun to droop. "We need to get him warm and that cut tended to. We could lose him again if we're not careful." Each teenager nodded, Quatre drifting off into sleep as exhaustion took over his body.  
  
Duo, seeming to have the most strength of the four of them, picked up the sleeping form of his comrade and cradled him in his arms. Waiting for the others to rise, he walk to the semi-damaged truck that they had ridden in until they were ambushed. Trowa opened the door quietly on the driver's side and leaned the seat forward. Expertly, Duo stepped into the truck, lying the shivering form on the back seat with care. Sitting on the long seat next to him, he watched Trowa climb in back as well while Heero entered the passenger side. Wufei would be driving it seemed, he was probably next in line for having the most strength among the five of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei came upon a small, snow covered cabin barely visible from the road. Pulling into the drive, he knew it was deserted. Hastily he pulled up to the house, they had to get in and get some heat going for a blizzard was trailing them and arriving fast. "Trowa, Duo, Heero, wake up. We're here and we need to get Quatre in the house, it's going to get really bad here in a matter of minutes guys."  
  
A groan floated from the back seat as Trowa awoke, his slumber peaceful invaded by the Chinese pilot's voice. How he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but he knew better and to help him, Wufei had thrown the door open and left it there as he exited. Bitter winds entered the cab of the truck, bringing everyone to consciousness, except for the undisturbed Quatre. Stumbling out of the truck, Trowa took the sleeping teen from Duo as he tried to exit himself. "Wufei....what's wrong? Why....why are you in such a hurry?" Yawning, the normally silent young man walked through the snowy yard. It was at least a foot deep.  
  
"We've got a blizzard coming our way; it isn't going to be mild either. Come on, get Quatre inside. Heero, are you all right?" The young warrior pointed Trowa toward the open cabin, then ran back to the truck to grab what they would probably need before the storm hit.  
  
"I'm fine Wufei." Heero regained his balance as he began to walk toward the cabin. His steps were unsure and forced. Wufei was at his side in no time, helping to lead him toward the shelter. Heero could see the fatigue in his comrade's eyes, but he didn't show it in any other form as he made it easier on the rest of them. "Thank you."  
  
He only nodded, then called out his next order as he hurried to get Heero into the house. "Duo! Come out here and help me get some wood into the house, we're gonna need some more than that feeble pile in there!"  
  
"I'm coming man!" His voice echoed in the two-room cabin, he was sure not to call too loudly and wake up his sleeping companion. "Don't worry about it Trowa, just sit back down. You need to rest more than I do. I can get it with Wufei." Trowa only stopped his movements and settled back into the wooden chair.  
  
~*~  
  
The fire blazed in the small hearth of the cabin, the harsh winter winds blocked by the wooden walls. The five weary pilots would be safe, for now.  
  
Duo, exiting a small room as he shut the door quietly behind him, looked into the faces of his three other companions. He understood their questions even before they said a word, and nodded with a slight smile. An unspoken communication passed between the friends, they could feel what the others felt, tell what was on their mind, and speak to each other without words. "He'll be fine; he just needs a lot of sleep. His ankle's gonna heal without any problems, but he's gonna have to stay off of it for a while. This can really get us in battle."  
  
"We'd better lie low for a while then," was all Heero said, slowly rising from his seat in the corner and moving closer to the fire. A strange coldness swept over him, but it wasn't even cool in the cabin. It was like the deadly water of the lake was still around him, on his skin, never drying or heating. Without a second thought, he unconsciously shivered from the mental cold.  
  
"Here Heero," Trowa took a blanket from the closet and tossed it to his friend. Tossing Duo and Wufei one as well, the young pilot took his and trudged to a small clear portion of the rug next to a glass coffee table. Falling to his knees, he settled down on the floor, lying his head against the velvet-like rug and began to fade into sleep. His last memories of consciousness were those of bringing his knees closer to his chest in an attempt to stay warm under the blanket, then another being layed upon him. After that, he was dead to the world around him.  
  
Wufei returned to his seat by the window, having given up his blanket to his comrade. Looking out upon the snowy night, he realized just how much the guys seemed to be rubbing off onto him. The events from earlier that evening did help greatly in changing his ways of thinking and feeling. Sighing, he continued to watch the snow drift down from the gray sky.  
  
"You okay Wu-man?" Duo leaned against the wall adjacent to the one where Wufei sat.  
  
"I'm fine Duo."  
  
"Sure ya are. You must be sick or somethin' man, you're usually threatening me by now about calling you that." Duo gave his friend a puzzled look  
  
"He's right Wufei," added Heero, turning his gaze from the mesmerizing flames to the warrior as well.  
  
Now that he thought about it, Duo and Heero were right. He didn't mind Duo's lack of disrespect, in his eyes, any longer. He didn't mind it at all. It was somewhat welcome, though why, that he didn't know. "No, I just don't mind any more. But that doesn't mean you will get away with everything Duo."  
  
"Are you talking to me Wufei?" The pilot who called himself Shinigami was now confused, for Wufei never referred to him by his first name, always Maxwell.  
  
"Trowa's sleeping, so is Quatre, and I wasn't directing my answer to Heero." What was wrong with his comrade now? Maybe he just needed some sleep.  
  
"You called me Duo. It's always been Maxwell, have you ever heard him call me by my first name Heero?" Turning his cobalt blue eyes toward the Japanese pilot, he awaited an aswer.  
  
"No," was his short reply.  
  
"You might just need some rest, Wufei. Come on, you seriously aren't your normal self." Walking over to the Chinese pilot; the young American offered him his hand, which surprisingly, the other boy accepted. "You should get some sleep too, Heero. I'll take first watch over everything. Even you're having troubles staying awake man."  
  
Heero, with little strength left to be stubborn, only nodded his head. "Fine, but in about a couple of hours, wake me up and you go to sleep. You need to get some as well."  
  
"That's cool," was all he said, some cheeriness returning to his tone. Walking over to Heero, he offered him his hand and helped the teenager onto his unsure legs. Leading him over to the couch, he watched his friend lay down, asleep before his head hit the soft cushions. "I think that chair pulls out into a bed, here, let me check." Striding over to the large chair, he took the cushion and tossed it into the corner. Sure enough, there was a pullout bed. "Here..." Pulling it out, he offered it to the young man.  
  
"Let Trowa have it, I can sleep in the other chair." He motioned toward the soundly sleeping form of Trowa. He was undisturbed by any of their conversation.  
  
"Okay, I think that's a recliner if you wanna take that." Walking over to the slender form of the teenager who went by the name Trowa, Duo stood at his side. Wondering how on Earth he was going to get him onto the small bed without waking him, he could hear Wufei settling down in the chair opposite, his actions sluggish and forced. "Well, here goes nothing," bending down, he slowly slid his arms around the young man's shoulders and under his knees. Duo, rising while holding the youth, smiled to himself, for he had not yet awakened Trowa. Walking to the pullout bed, he layed the sleeping pilot down with great gentleness that was rather ironic for his physical strength. "Ya, get some sleep Wu..." He stopped mid-sentence, turning to find that now each of his companions were under the spell of the dreamers, unconscious to the harsh reality that they must physically live. Recovering his friend, Duo did the same to Heero and surrendered his blanket to Wufei before he headed to take a seat at the fogging window.  
  
All he could see were snowflakes dancing vigorously upon the wind in the darkened sky. With the quiet crackling of the warm, golden fire, the only other sounds were those of his comrades' breathing as well as himself. Duo's steady heartbeat seemed to echo in the cabin walls, eerie, yet comforting. He was tired, yet he relished each moment of peace. Why couldn't life be this peaceful? Why did things have to be so difficult and hectic for them? He didn't understand life, but if anything came from this war, on the positive side, he was glad for it. He'd found Hilde, he'd met his great friends, and he didn't take life for granted any longer as most people seem to. He knew he never would again, that was for sure. Not after almost losing one of his best friends and brothers.  
  
Whatever came their way during the rest of the senseless war, they would fight together. They would survive together as well. It was an unspoken promise made by all of the pilots, and it wasn't going to be broken, for the bonds of friendship and brotherhood were much stronger.  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
The end  
  
Author's note:  
  
If ya liked this, please review. Make you a deal. *holds out hand* If I get enough reviews/emails asking for it, I'll write a prelude to this and a sequel. Your call, I wouldn't mind it either way. *looks, waiting for an answer* 


	2. Prelude

bd Special Thanks ca  
  
I want to send out a special thanks to my friends, Andi and Cheriva who encouraged me to write and post Mercy's Sacrifice. Also, to my faithful reviewers, especially you Wildfire's Flame, you let me know I have done my job in entertaining the readers and keep me writing. Here's your story guys/gals, you wanted more, here ya go. If you have any ideas, I wouldn't mind hearing about them. ^_^ *smiles*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing. I do, however own the plot.  
  
Prelude To Mercy's Sacrifice:  
  
"Hey, where are we goin' Heero?" Duo folded his hands behind his head, leaning against the cold glass of the transport vehicle. They'd been on the road for at least an hour; they'd had to leave the safe house in a hurry as soon as they found out that Oz had finally found them. He was getting rather bored, considering that he'd just finished his twenty-third straight game of solitaire after he'd played Speed with Quatre and only won twelve out of twenty-eight games. When the American had proposed yet another, Quatre looked at him as if he were crazy, then had fallen asleep leaning against the back of the seat.  
  
"There's another safe house hidden in the countryside about twenty more miles away." His usual monotone voice spoke as its owner kept his eyes on the snow covered road. To anyone that didn't know him, he would sound like his normal self, but Duo heard what the others probably had as well. Fatigue was finally settling in.  
  
"Man, this is boring! Doesn't the radio work or something?" Looking over he was greeted with a warning glare by Wufei. "What?"  
  
"Keep it down, Maxwell. Quatre's sleeping and your constant complaining is driving me crazy! Be considerate, I know you're capable of that if nothing else." Wufei glared at the young, but extremely talkative pilot.  
  
Frowning and looking ashamed, Duo hung his head. "Sorry 'bout that. Hey, wanna try your luck against the master?" Talk about mood swings. Shuffling the deck with expertese, he gave the Chinese pilot a look that just dared him to refuse.  
  
"Fine! Whatever, as long as you are shut up for at least five minutes, then I'll humor you." Throwing his hands in the air, Wufei turned around in his seat and took Duo's dare.  
  
"Just keep it down this time Duo when he beats you." Trowa slightly smirked as he made the suggestion, allowing it to become even more visible as he heard Duo's disgusted, "uh!"  
  
"Okay game o' poker, watcha say?" His hands worked skillfully over the cards. An impatient sigh was his only response. "Okay, here we go. Are you prepared to go down Wu-man?"  
  
"I swear, if you call me that one more time Maxwell, I'll...." His threat was interrupted as the truck swerved to the left sharply, a loud sound booming in the cab. Wufei was thrown against the passenger side door, the steel handle jabbing into his back roughly. The truck came to an abrupt halt, but that only threw him harder still into the door, causing him to wince as a groan emmited from his throat.  
  
Dou was thrown into the glass window behind him, his head smackig it hard. "What the he..." his swearing was cut midsentence as he caught sight of the window. It was cracked, the lines spreading across the glass like a spider's web. Looking around, he noticed his comrades feeling the pain of the hasty turn just as much, if not more than he had. Wufei was thrown against the door, grimacing in pain; Quatre was now awake, having been catapulted into the front seats; Trowa was recovering from his position on the hard, metal floor; and Heero was.... "Heero! C'mon man, you gotta talk to me! God, Heero!?" Heero lay slouched over the stearing wheel, eyes closed and unmoving. Though his light-headedness posed a small problem, Duo was up in a flash. He shook his friend, panicing as he called to Heero. "Heero, dang it, wake up! Heero!" The others had noticed what Duo was so freaked out about. "Damn it Heero, wake up!" It wasn't the fact that Heero wasn't threatening to kill him for touching him. No, what had him scared half to death was the fact that there was a bullet hole through the windshield, right where Heero would have been sitting.  
  
Pain raced throughout the entire of his torso, the violent shaking of a pair of hands not helping him out at all. Hearing Duo's fractic voice, though it sounded so distant, he began to realize what had just occured. Letting out an extremely agonizing breath, Heero tried to call back to his friend, "....D-Dou? I....I'm fine, ju...just stop." Slowly pushing himself off of the wheel, he fell against the back of the seat, letting out a small and tired groan. The bullet had just missed him, hitting the metal in the back of the cab.  
  
"Wh-what happened Heero?" Quatre, letting out a relieved sigh at knowing Heero was fine, asked the question he knew the others were thinking.  
  
Oh no, he'd just put them in more trouble! Quickly grabbing his gun that had become like a second nature, he looked at the others. "Get down, now!" His usual monotone voice was disrupted be an protective urgacy.  
  
"What the........holy crap!" Duo fell to the floor, covering his head as the glass shattered behind him. "Who the heck is that now?!?!"  
  
"OZ doesn't like us taking the back roads it appears." Trowa had seen the soldiers exiting the forest, their weapons ready and aimed. Gun in his hand, he motioned for the others to do the same as Heero and himself. They were going to have to battle this one without the use of their gundams, for they were in space being upgraded as their pilots continued smaller missions on the Earth.  
  
"Don't these guys ever quit?" Griping as he drew his gun, Duo sat on the floor beneath the window, knees drawn up to his chest. If he hating anything with a passion, it was this. Having to take lives of others.  
  
"We kill or be killed, now c'mon," throwing open his door, Heero jumped out of the cab on the opposited side, taking advantage of the truck as a shield. "Hurry up," he called into the vehicle softly, hearing the advancing footsteps of the enemy. Wufei jumped out, followed by Trowa, then Quatre, and finally a fuming Duo. All Heero heard were the words, ".....ucking war, fu....".  
  
Using the side mirror, Quatre caught sight of the troops himself. They were advancing on them, a large company of men. Cutting them off on the right flank, there was no way the pilots could escape to the forest under the cover of darkness and the protection of the thick clusters of trees. They couldn't stay by the truck, they'd be massacred for sure. Their safest bet was to take shelter behind a group of large boulders next to a vast, icy blue lake. "We can't stay here," all eyes turned to him imploringly. "They're trying to trap us, and it's working. They're advancing at us straight on, but they've also got a large group coming on our right side. They'll surround us, then either capture or kill us. We need to get to those boulders and fire until not a one is left standing. We won't have another escape route, so we need to keep them off of our flanks and stop them from circling around us."  
  
His words were true and spoken with confidence. Their only chance was to listen to Quatre's stratigic plan and fight. They had no other choice, but Trowa only hoped that they could hold them off. OZ had come prepared, they had one hundred or so men out there at least! Looking at the others, he nodded, then took his position at the front of the truck, gun raised and poised. He would cover the others as they headed for safty, then he would chance it himself. Turning, he released fire with precise aim, not missing a one of his targets as they fell in the piling winter snows, Heero sprinting all the while to the rocks, followed by the young Arabian, then the Chinese warrior, then finally the talkative American. He had taken down twenty-five soldiers considering he only had twenty bullets in his cartridge. His friends hadn't had the chance to fire their weapons either. Quickly he reloaded, ducking as a bullet whizzed past his head, just barely missing him. The Oz soldiers were on his right flank, and they had perhaps the clearest shots at him that anyone could ever have. Momentarily caught off guard, Trowa looked at the soldiers in disbelief, shocked at how he had truly just cheated death. One centimeter lower and he'd have been dead on the ground.  
  
"Trowa, get over here!!" Duo screamed as he joined the others in firing at the enemy. What the heck happened to him?!?! "Trowa!!! NOW!" Without a seconds hesitation, the young circus performer had spun around, sprinting on the icy ground for the boulders. Jumping behind them, he sat on the snowy ground, panting. "What the heck happened out there?!" Trowa, eyes surprisingly wide in utter shock, was breathing heavily.  
  
"....I just cheated death."  
  
"When don't we," he called back, taking down another five men as they threatened to come up on their flank.  
  
"....no Duo, one little centimeter.....if that.....it made all the difference in the world." Rising, gun in hand once more, Trowa got up and began to fire along with his comrades.  
  
They continued like this for at least an hour longer, exhaustion setting in as their aim began to wander. But the five teenagers pushed on, holding their own as they pushed the OZ soldiers back, slowly bringing down their numbers.  
  
"We can't do this for much longer, we can't continue to hold them off on our own. We're too tired! " "We need to get out of here, now. They're closing in on our right and we can't hold them off with the little ammunition we have left."  
  
"Then what do we do Quatre?" Wufei, his breathing increase, called over his shoulder as he fired yet again at a progressing line of soldiers.  
  
"Concentrate your fire to the center of the line, it's the weakest area. Take down as many men as you can, then on my word, run into the woods, stopping for no one and nothing. We can hide in the shelter of the forest, take cover in its darkness. We try and get to the safe house on foot, we don't have time to worry about killing the rest of these guys. We don't have the......TROWA!" Not noticing that he was enemy had locked onto him, Trowa continued to fire at the approaching men. Quatre, without a second thought, shoved Trowa into the snow as the bullet hit the boulder where he'd been standing, reflected off of the rock as it fell into the freezing water.  
  
Looking back at his weary friend, then at the place he was standing, he realized that he'd truly cheated death once again.  
  
Eyes closed, Quatre lay on the snow, giving into its refreshing coolness. Trowa was still alive, his friends were fine, and he was exhausted; that's all he knew and really wanted to know. But his friends wouldn't be fine for long if they stayed there, they had to get away from the boulders. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the young man pick himself up off of the ground, looking at him with disbelief and amazement. Reluctantly pushing off of the ground, he hauled himself to his feet.  
  
"You guys okay?" Heero called over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, Quatre?"  
  
"Just fine, but we need to make a run for it now. Forget taking down the men, we need to....." he was cut off by a sudden explosion. The heat and energy from the explosive sent him flying backwards, into the water. It was like the ground had dropped off, a deep canyon beneath him in the bottom of the lake.  
  
Not hearing the splash, the other four were thrown, but instantly got back up and started to fire with all their will, taking down soldier after soldier. Their lives would either be spared or end on this battlefield.  
  
  
  
bd End of Prelude ca 


	3. Sequel: Chapter 1 The Fear

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
The Fear  
  
Yawning, Duo awoke to find the fire dying in the hearth, his comrades still asleep. He could have sworn that he'd just closed his eyes a minute ago. He must have fallen asleep. Taking a couple of logs from the pile, he tossed them pathetically onto the fire, watching them burn as the cabin began to light up once more. "Stupid war," he whispered softly to himself. The heat of the flames and the dancing light began to make him sleepy once more. No matter how he fought it off, sleep kept beckoning to him, pulling him with a strong grasp into dream land once more. The young American fell to sleep in front of the fire, unable to fight it off any longer.  
  
While the others slept soundly, the young Japanese pilot was far from a peaceful slumber. Nightmares plagued his dreams, not letting him wake up. He was in the icy lake, though it was not Quatre who struggled for air, but he. Yet, as he was being put through the torture, it was as if he was meant to experience it for eternity, never having the chance to end his pain in death.  
  
Something, a creature of the shadows, lurked with him in the water. It was only the two, for no one was there to help him. The creature of the shadows lurked in the depths, circling his struggling form, coming closer ever so slowly. It's form blended so well with the shadows, it was impossible to determine its size. With a suddenness, the creature stopped, and faced him. Heero could feel the hungry eyes penetrating his very soul, sizing him up for a meal. Then, in one sudden rush, the creature of the darkness raced at him, white teeth glistening like sabers in the bright sunlight, their ends deadly and razor sharp.  
  
Heero bolted upright, his body soaked in his own sweat as he trembled in the cozy cabin walls. Breathing erratic, he looked about him, finding that he wasn't in the lake, but in the safe house with his friends. "I-It was all just a nightmare. Nothing more, just a nightmare." Trying to calm himself, he looked around the room, kind of surprised that Duo hadn't waken him up yet and that Duo wasn't at his side, worried to death as he usually is. Casting a glance near the fire, he knew why. Duo lay asleep, curled up by the fire with a peaceful look on his face. "Duo..." he whispered, shaking his head slightly as he got to his trembling legs. Walking over to the young American, Heero kneeled next to his friend. "Dou? Duo, come on, wake up." His voice was soft and compassionate, extremely different from his normal somber voice.  
  
"Just a few more seconds guys..." he didn't recognize Heero's voice as he thought of it as one of his older comrades from the sweeper group.  
  
"Duo wake up." Heero spoke this time with a little less emotion and more firmness.  
  
Duo recognized that cold tone in a flash, wide awake in no time as he sat, facing his friend. Yawning, he looked curiously into Heero's face. "What's wrong buddy? I didn't realize it was you callin'. I usually get one of those, 'Get up now,' rude awakenings that I didn't think it was real." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his palms, he tried not to give into sleep a third time.  
  
"I told you to wake me up."  
  
"Oh, ya. Sorry about that. Guess I was a little out of it. I'm really sorry about that though. Hey, is there anything wrong? You don't look like you woke up on your own accord." Duo was now noticing that Heero still looked worn and tired, but he didn't seem to want to go anywhere near sleep again. He also noticed that Heero was shaking slightly, and he didn't think it was due to cold.  
  
"That's fine Duo. Go ahead and take the couch, you need the sleep. I'll take watch now." Heero avoided his other questions, rising to his feet and offering his hand to his comrade with a slight smile.  
  
"Thanks, but what's wrong? You aren't even hiding it very well, and you might feel better if ya talk about it. It musta really scared the crap out of you Heero, c'mon, just tell me what's wrong." Duo took his hand and raised himself to his feet, but his questions persisted.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. Just get some sleep. We don't know when or if OZ will find us here and we...."  
  
"It's about what happened at the lake, isn't it?" Duo watched Heero stop dead in his tracks, his back turned to the one called Shinigami. Heero's fists were clenched and trembling, his muscles tense as he hung his head, only sparing Duo a small glance out of the corner of his eye. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
"It just won't let me be," his voice was barely a whisper, his words slightly broken.  
  
Looking over at the kitchen inlet, he motioned for his companion to join him at the small table. Heero followed, his steps sluggish and unsure as he crossed the room. Taking a seat, Duo waited for him to settle before he continued his inquisition. "What was it? A nightmare? Please, tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help." There was a slight cheeriness in his voice mixed with sympathy as he persisted.  
  
"It was just a dream Duo, nothing else. There's no need to worry about it, you need to get some sleep." Turning to rise again, he looked back immediately to a firm grasp on his wrist.  
  
"Oh ya, that was just ingenious!" A few of the rules he'd learned when fighting with Heero was to: never touch the guy unless absolutely, positively necessary, make no sudden movements toward or around him, and never contradict his decisions unless you had a death wish. He'd just broken every one of those rules, and probably a few others that he couldn't remember at that moment. Seeing as how he was probably dead anyway, he continued. "I ain't letting you get away with it that easily. I've let everything else slide, but if ya don't talk about some things, they'll eat away at ya. Besides, if it's scared the crap out of ya, then you should talk to someone." "Well, my life's over! Why don't I ever think before I do things like that?!?!"  
  
Stopping his almost instant reaction to tear his arm from Duo and put him in his place as he would have done normally, he just continued to look at Duo's hand. It still bound his wrist, and then Duo even had the guts to tell him different than what his decision was. Yet for some reason, he didn't get angry, but was kind of glad that the American had decided to persist. Maybe it would put him somewhat at ease if he talked about it. Sighing, he looked over at his surprised brother, feeling somewhat guilty for everything that had happened to Quatre. "What?"  
  
"Uh, am I still alive? We are really having this conversation and it's not just a dream?" Duo slowly released his grip, but was somewhat surprised not to be near unconscious on the floor and in pain for his actions. "Usually, I would have experienced a near death disciplining, or is this just a delayed reaction?"  
  
Shaking his head from side to side, he sat down in the chair, slight amusement in his eyes. "You're just fine Duo, I'm not angry with you. I'm kind of glad you're willing to listen, whether I can truly tell you what's bothering me or not."  
  
Heaving a huge sigh, but not being too obnoxious about it, he grinned across the table at his peer. "Well, you sure as heck scared me to death! I though I was gonna die for sure. But ya, that's what friends are for, don't worry about it man. Just go ahead whenever you're ready."  
  
"I...I don't know how to explain it," laying his arms on the table, then his head upon his arms, Heero closed his eyes and listened to his now steady breathing, feeling Duo's eyes watching him. Just as the creature's eyes were watching him in his nightmare. "I-I think my dream is related to my thoughts somewhat. I...I feel guilty for what happened to Quatre, in a lot of ways, I could have stopped it all. Yet, do to failure, I didn't, and it nearly cost me a dear friend."  
  
"Heero, it wasn't..." Duo was cut off. Heero raised his head from his arms, his look depressed and forlorn. Duo tried to, but couldn't even spare a small smile at seeing Heero's emotions clearly etched upon his face. His eyes displayed his fatigue, his energy slim to none. "It wasn't your fault buddy. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over, and you did the best you could with what you had. You've just gotta let what happened already be, and prevent what you can in the future as best as you can." "Did I just say that? Something's definitely wrong with me. Man, I really need a vacation."  
  
With effort, Heero let a small smile play on his lips, trying to keep himself from falling to sleep. He didn't have the energy to stay up, but he didn't want to fall into another fitful dream. He didn't want to see that nightmare again.  
  
A violent coughing made both boys hold their breath as they listened to in silence. It was coming from Quatre's room.  
  
"You get some sleep buddy, I'll watch over Quatre. I'll stay awake this time, I swear." Letting out a small chuckle, Duo rose with a slightly worried look on his face as Heero rose and began to head toward the door. "Hey, don't worry so much. He's probably just getting a cold from that water. It's only common. I mean c'mon, it's winter, the season of colds! Go lay down, you need to sleep." Duo released a sigh when Heero refused, yet again. "Look man, please don't argue with me, I have more strength than you do and you can't fight me.  
  
"Forget it Duo, I can't sleep, not now. C'mon..." Passing by Duo, Heero ignored Duo's disappointment and opened the door to the small room. Quatre was awake, looking at the ceiling as if in a daydream. He was slightly pale and looked very tired, something to be expected. "Quatre?"  
  
Quatre, realizing that someone else was in the room with him, slowly let his eyes wander toward the door. A weak smile crossed his weary lips when he saw Heero entering, soon to be followed by Duo. It was giving him something to smile about, for he felt absolutely miserable. Of course, he was glad to be alive, but his ankle was extremely sore along with his lungs and ribs. He was probably getting a cold too, just to make things worse. "Heero..." his voice called, it's normal kindness hidden beneath a roughness. His throat was raw and sore, but he greeted his friend none the less. "Hey Du....*coughing* " Quatre didn't get to finish his sentence before his body was shaken with yet more violent coughing. It felt as if some of the cold water from the lake had refused to exit his lungs.  
  
Heero, worry crossing his features, strode over to his friend's bedside. He knew that Duo was probably right, Quatre was just getting a cold....but something else seemed wrong. Duo was by his side in seconds as well. He waited until the fit of coughs subsided. "You okay, Quatre?"  
  
"Y-ya, I'm fine." With a sigh, which wasn't one of the best ideas in the world, Quatre closed his eyes but not before he placed a weary arm protectively over his ribs. He would have to remember not to do that again.  
  
Duo eyed his little buddy with a skeptical glance. "Sure ya are, how ya feeling though other than the cold you're gettin'?" With a small smile, he took a wooden chair from near the window and sat on it backwards, facing the young aristocrat.  
  
Not wanting to sound rude, for he knew that the guys were helping him as best as they could with what they had, he softly replied, "I could be better,....unh." His throat was on fire, every breath was now a feeling of agony. Grimacing, he opened his eyes slowly, avoiding the curious and worried stares of his comrades.  
  
"Well, you don't look so good, no offence, but you need to sleep." Duo's voice was cheery, but he was still unsure and worried about his young friend. He watched Quatre give him a quizzical, then an agreeing look as he mulled over the proposition.  
  
Quatre, lacking the strength to argue, nodded meekly. The reason he'd woken up was due to his coughing, and just the thought of any added irritation to his throat made the pain return almost instantly. *I definitely know how Quatre feels here* With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep. Just before he reached that wondrous and bliss portion of unconsciousness, he began to cough once again, his lungs sore and his body trembling with the action.  
  
Heero looked on in pity as he listened to Quatre's pained gasps, his throat probably a deep crimson from the cold. But, like it always did, it would pass. Until then, they could do nothing for the young Arabian except to make him a comfortable as possible. "Try and get some rest, Quatre. You'll need it, it'll help you get over the illness faster." Unconsciously, Heero stood and didn't realize that he was actually recovering the cold and tired young man until he saw Quatre's weary and questioning gaze. He didn't realize why he'd done it, he didn't even know he was doing it. But there he stood, before Quatre with the covers in place and his hands falling to his sides from the movements.  
  
"Whoa....uh....dude? You need really need to get some sleep. You're startin' to worry me Heero." Duo, standing up with a questioning look, faced his comrade with a look of question. "You feeling all right partner?"  
  
"Uh...fine, I'm fine Duo. What? You've never seen someone move a blanket before?" His voice held more sarcasm than he meant, regretting it as he watched Duo look at him with a stunned expression.  
  
"No, I mean I have, but not you. NO OFFENCE! Really, but it's just weird watching you do it. I don't know how to explain it, it's just weird. No offence, none meant what-so-ever, but I...it's just weird man." Shying away, he waited for yet another punishment for disregarding Heero's actions and not thinking about what he was saying beforehand.  
  
Sighing, Heero watched Duo cower away slightly. What was with these guys, he was only human! Didn't they trust him any longer? It was like they feared with and they started acting weird when he was around. Well, most except Wufei, but he hardly talked to Heero or anyone else except Quatre. "Duo...stop. I'm not going to hurt you, I don't know what your problem is. It's not like I'm going to kill you if you speak." At times, Duo could be a little annoying, but Duo was also his friend. "Do you honestly fear me that much?"  
  
"Uh..." Duo glanced down at Quatre who looked just as confused as he felt. Duo hesitated to answer. He couldn't lie to Heero, but he didn't want to upset the guy or anything for telling him the truth. "Ya, but he asked for honesty. On the other hand, the guy's had it really rough in life and he's my friend. WHY ME?!?!?!" He continued to mull over the thoughts in his mind, his voice remaining silent.  
  
His silence was all Heero needed to confirm his hypothesis. Duo did fear him, he feared him like an enemy. "Quatre? Do you?"  
  
Quatre didn't want to admit it, but he was somewhat. Heero was unpredictable from time to time, and usually it wasn't best for him to be that impulsive. But, after he got to know Heero, he didn't really fear him, as long as Heero wasn't in one of his moods of anger and hatred. "Honestly, and please hear me out first," he disregarded his throat's rebellion to the speaking for Heero would think what he believed the truth to be if he didn't hear the actual truth. "...when we first me, I have to admit that I was quite terrified of you, your impulsive actions and reckless nature," At this, Heero's eyes fell to the floor, his look one of a great hurting and regret, "...but," his interest perked up slightly, "when I came to know you, I realize why you do the things you do, and why you are the way you are. I don't fear a friend, and not one I consider a dear brother, and I'm sure the rest of us feel the same." His last few words were broken and his voice dropped to a whisper. He looked over at Duo who's eyes began to sparkle.  
  
Heero let a small smile grace his lips at hearing what he'd never thought he would. He was glad that Quatre didn't fear him, even if he gave him plenty of reason to do so. Maybe that's what Duo was trying to say, but couldn't. He didn't blame Duo if he feared him, it was only to be expected. Maybe after this war, just maybe, he could give being truly human a chance and live a normal life. Then he would show the others that there was no need to fear him again, he would prove it to them. "A new mission: accepted." He would not fail this one. Looking back at Duo, his gaze implored him once more.  
  
Duo watched Heero turn to him once again, but this time, he knew how to phrase what he wanted to say, how he actually felt about Heero's sudden question. "I'm gonna have to agree, though somewhat sadly, to what Quatre just said. In the beginning, no offence, but when I first met you I thought you were crazy. Literally." Duo held his hands up as if to hold off Heero's comment, "and I wasn't really sure if I could trust ya. But now, I know I could trust you with everything I hold dear, I don't think you're crazy anymore, and I no longer have the need to fear you. Can you forgive me for my doubts good buddy?"  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he let a smirk take place of his small smile, a feeling that was different and somewhat uncomfortable for the first few seconds, but he really didn't mind to smile any longer. "Of course, as long as I know that I still have friends. Now that I know what it's like to have a friend, I'd hate to go back to the life of solitude and cold, numbness that wasn't a life at all. I never want to go back to that. Can you ever find it within yourselves to consider forgiving me for my reckless and careless actions, and for ever giving you the reason to fear me?" His voice was somewhat hopeful, but he didn't expect much for it. He had given them no reason to forgive.  
  
"Are you kidding? C'mon, you know me better than that! Of course I can, you're one of my five best buds! And as long as we're alive, you'll never have to go back to that life again. Ever." With a smile, Duo threw up his hands and let a huge smile cross his features, his normal cheeriness returned. "Anyway, you should be getting back to sleep man, we need to let Quatre get to sleep too. Sorry we gotta leave buddy, bu..." Looking back at Quatre, Duo knew his comment was too late. His friend didn't have the strength any longer to stay awake and had fallen to sleep once more. "Figures," he called softly with a grin on his face.  
  
Heero realized that Quatre had fallen to sleep once again as well, and so he remained silent. Sleep was calling to him as well, its sweet voice coaxing him into slumber. But yet again, he feared himself the dream that would most likely return. One he never wanted to see again. Instinctively he jumped at the touch of a hand upon his shoulder, wheeling around to find a startled Duo looking back at him, his hand resting on air.  
  
"Uh, sorry buddy. I didn't know you were gonna get so jumpy." Duo let his hand fall to his side, a sincere apology speaking from his lips as he watched Heero's alarmed expression.  
  
Breathing somewhat heavier than normal, Heero continued to look at his friend. He was quite startled by the sudden touch, and he was sorry to have startled Duo as well, but he couldn't help it. His second nature of defense had him set on edge to fight, to retaliate to any actions made toward him. His natural fight or flight defense system was changed in his training as a child. There was no other option, it was always fight. But remembering that Duo was a friend, not some targeted enemy, kept him from replying to Duo's touch with violence of his own. "N...no, it's okay. I was just thinking, you just startled me, that's all." Duo looked somewhat taken aback, but for what Heero wasn't sure of, "It's fine, Duo. Really." His adrenaline rush slowing, he felt the growing call of sleep once more. His breathing returning to normal, he felt his energy plummet dramatically.  
  
Duo took Heero's word, he should have known that after that dream or whatever it was that he would still be on edge. "You look like you're gonna pass out or something, c'mon you need to get some sleep." Showing his hands to Heero, he gently placed it on his shoulder once again to help steady his friend. It felt awkward, because Heero's eyes followed his movements with caution, but he didn't reject the help. Slowly, Duo led Heero back to the couch, though after they took the first few steps he had to practically carry his friend for his lack of strength. Setting him gently down upon the couch again, he bade his tired comrade to lay down and sleep.  
  
Heero let Duo bring him back to the couch, but he refused to sleep. He could continue to for as long as he had the energy. He didn't want to, well, he did but wouldn't. Duo was just as tired as he, and Duo had been up longer. Plus, there was always the feeling of dread for seeing that dream again. He was trained not to feel fear, but after fighting beside his friends, he was feeling a lot of things he was trained not to. Hope, fear, compassion, protectiveness, mercy, love for his 'family' and Relena, pity, and so many others. And after what happened the night before, and the with the nightmare, he felt great fear of sleep.  
  
"Look man, we don't need you gettin' sick either, just go to sleep. For once, please don't argue with me. I'm gonna be right here, and the guys are here as well. There's nothing to worry about, just please don't argue." Duo wearily looked down at this friend, pleading with him unlike what he'd do most times.  
  
"Duo, I...." his sentence faded, his voice becoming a whisper.  
  
"Heero, I'll be right here, now come on, please." Slowly, he began to lay his tired comrade back, and surprisingly without any argument or refusal. Gently taking the gray blanket in his hands, he covered Heero without much thought of it, looking into the face of his fearful, but grateful brother. Taking a seat on the edge of the couch, he remained by his side. "I'm going to stay with you till you fall to sleep. And I'm not going to leave this cabin, so I'll be right here if you need me. Just go to sleep Heero, it's okay. Just let yourself fall to sleep." Delicately, he let his hand rest upon his brother's arm in a comforting gesture, his eyes warmly urging him to give into the spell of dreamers.  
  
Heero let his eyelids close, their weight too much to resist any longer. But still, he could not sleep, he couldn't let himself drift into a sweet slumber.  
  
Remembering a little trick that had worked on him when he was little, Duo thought it worth a try. Heero wasn't getting to sleep and if he didn't, he would need medical attention and they were practically in the middle of nowhere. "Okay, let's try somethin'. I want you to just relax and use your imagination." If Heero wouldn't go to sleep on his own in the cabin, he'd mentally put him somewhere he felt comfortable and could. "You're on a warm, sandy beach, the ocean lapping up at the shore. It's a warm, spring evening, the cool breeze gently crossing over you with the slight smell of salt, its touch like that of silk. There are no disturbances, it's just you on the small, tropical island with the occasional exotic bird or the whale breaching in surface of the softly flowing waves of the ocean. You look out upon the horizon, seeing the wondrous sunset with its colo..."  
  
Duo's voice faded into the background, his descriptions of the new scenery well worded and depicted. Heero felt as if he were truly there, at first everything was hazy, but now, with the detailed descriptions, he was seeing it clearly. He could feel every one of the waves sweep the sand, the cool breeze coursing over his body. Every one of the sounds were real, in his mind. The distant call of a wild bird, the gentle giants swimming to the surface, their spouts releasing a fountain of mist on the slightly disturbed water of the ocean. And it was wondrous, he felt a sense of peace at last. But still it wasn't enough to allow him to sink into a sleep of which he so longed for. And still the descriptions came, adding to the sweet paradise. He could see the sunset, it's vibrant oranges, yellows, and reds painting the sky around the bright neon sphere glowing on the horizon. The gentle coolness of the water sweeping around his feet as he walked along the sandy beach. Sitting against the roughened trunk of a palm, he watched the sunset alone, the breeze picking up once again. Every so often, he could his friend's voice, adding to the peaceful paradise.  
  
"When behind you, stepping forth from the coaxing shadows of the forest, comes..."  
  
It was Relena, her angelic form floating toward him, a smile portrayed upon her face. Mentally he spoke to her, letting a smile crease his features as well. "My Lord Relena. You are beautiful, and I care for you so." Things he normally wouldn't say, actions he normally wouldn't let himself do, he did in the dream world. Taking the young maiden in his arms, he carried her with a gentle strength down toward the shore where the two sat in silence, listening to the ocean, being together at last. Heero could feel the young woman cuddle closer in his embrace as he held her, content at last with himself and life. And there they continued to sit, the moment seemingly frozen in time, and a bliss moment at that.  
  
Duo sighed and rose, finally having gotten his young friend to fall to sleep. He hadn't been able to do that since he was a kid, and always it was he who needed the imagination trick. But he was always with his friends, playing games, playing with the animals, just childish things. He wasn't really sure it would work, he was never really good at it. But now, Heero slept and he was grateful for it.  
  
Heading for the fridge, he opened it to find it near empty except for a couple of gallons of purified water. "What? You've got to be kidding me." Shaking his head and sighing, he headed for the small pantry area. All he found was some canned fruit and other canned foods. "Now you know it can't get any better than this," he exclaimed softly, sarcasm dripping from his words. Rummaging through the cupboards, he found them to contain only the essential dishes, no food. "You know...." Taking a seat at the kitchen table once more, he laid his head upon his hands, they were miles from nowhere and they didn't have any food. They'd have to do something about that later this morning. The young American could already see the rays of the sun peeking out from over the horizon and just behind the clouds. "Man, this is going to be one long day." Heading over to the mantle, he took another log from the pile and tossed it into the dying fire, watching the fiery embers and ashes drift upward, drifting in the movement of the heat from the growing flames. A disturbance in the silence behind him made Duo turn wearily to face yet another one of his comrades waking. "Don't you guys ever stay asleep?" He watched Trowa sit up, yawning and stretching.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just got Heero to go back to sleep, Quatre fell asleep again a few minutes ago, and now you're awake." Duo shook his head and heaved a sigh, his body drained of energy.  
  
"Get some sleep Duo, I'm rested. Besides, I just couldn't sleep any more." Trowa stood from the small pullout bed, curious as to how he got from the floor to there, but didn't mind much. He wasn't one who could sleep for more than about eight or nine hours, so you could say he was one who rose with the sun.  
  
"You sure?" Duo didn't really feel like arguing any longer and the pull of sleep was just too great to ignore.  
  
"Ya, go ahead. I can get it from here. Anything I should know about?" He tossed his blanket to Duo and offered him the pullout bed, smiling slightly as he watched his friend trudge over to it.  
  
"Uh, Heero did have a bit of trouble sleepin', but he should be cool now. Quatre did wake up, coughing. He's getting a cold, so he won't be feelin' so hot. Everything else is cool, but we're gonna have to do something about the food supply." Sitting down on the mattress, he yawned, then continued, "we've got some canned junk in the pantry, and a couple of bottles of water in the fridge, but other than that we're cleaned out."  
  
"Okay, just lay down and get some sleep. You look like a walking zombie." Standing before Duo, he watched his friend fall onto the bed, asleep before his head hit the mattress. Decently covering his comrade, he walked over to the fire and sat before it, thinking quietly as he gazed into the mesmerizing flames. A lot of things were on his mind, but mostly what to do about the food and keeping Quatre healthy so he didn't come down with anything more serious than a cold. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he pushed these somewhat troubling thoughts to the back of his mind and began to remember the familiar circus, his sister, and his circus family. Anything would do to take his mind off of the needless war, for it was taking its toll on everyone, even him.  
  
  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey all, thanks for reading. Well, like I said, you wanted a sequel, you got one!^_^ Hope you like this, I'm typing as fast as I can to produce as much as possible, especially since my mom's trying to make me cut back on computer time. Sorry. I'm working as fast as possible. I hope you enjoy this, and due to great reviews and help from you and my friends, I've got a hopefully good sequel in store for you. *smiles* Guess that kinda depends on you. Well, enjoy! *_* I'm enjoying writing, hope you enjoy reading. Look for the next chapters! 


	4. Frustrations and Illness

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props  
affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
Frustrations and Illness  
  
Trowa stood up, stretching his long legs as he rose from his position on the floor. He wasn't sure how long he'd actually sat there, looking into the flames with his chin rested upon his knees, thinking and recalling different events that occurred within his lifetime. Some of the memories he had to recall in order to put the past behind him, the others he welcomed warmly. Looking around the room, he watched his sleeping comrades, all at peace and enjoying their sweet slumber. "Enjoy it while you can guys, there are bound to be hard times awaiting us, harder than we've faced so far."  
  
Squinting against the bright sunlight, he looked out the window after crossing by Heero who was sound asleep on the couch. "Wufei said we were going to get a blizzard, but there's hardly any more snow on the ground than yesterday." Looking in the opposite direction of the rising sun, he caught sight of an ominously large group of stratus clouds floating toward them, their dark grays and teals predicting approaching snow. "Hmph," was the only sound he made, walking away from the window and over to Quatre's door.  
  
Taking the handle and twisting it silently, he opened the door and peered inside. Sure enough, there lay the young Arabian, sleeping as were the others. Crossing the room, he gathered the small first-aid kit that had been left in the cabin by previous residents. His friend's wound would have to be cleaned and redressed in order to avoid any infection; such at thing in a place in the middle of nowhere could cost the young man his very life. "Of all people, a thing such as this should have to befall you," he spoke softly to himself as he lifted the quilt at the foot of the bed and exposed Quatre's ankle. The blood had stopped flowing a long time ago but the bandages were stained a bold red. Smiling wearily, he took the young man's ankle gently into his hands and delicately unwrapped it, sure to be quiet and careful so as not to wake him. Quatre would need all the sleep he could get.  
  
The thundering silence was broken by a sudden coughing, disturbing the entire of the cabin but waking no one.  
  
Trowa stopped, waiting for his friend's coughing to subside until he continued with his work. Once he was sure that the teenager was asleep again, he continued to unwrap the last bit of bandages. Cringing slightly and biting his tongue, the silent boy breathed a deep sigh, feeling sympathy for his peer.  
  
The skin was cut and bruised around the area, the bone and muscle painfully exposed and torn.  
  
Regaining his nerve, Trowa took the peroxide from the kit, knowing that Quatre probably wasn't going to sleep through this necessary portion of the redressing. "Quatre? Quatre, I need you to wake up. C'mon, I know you can hear me Quatre." It would be kinder to wake him so that the pain didn't just appear out of nowhere. Plus, he also had to find out if Duo was right or if it was something more than a cold that Quatre was coming down with, and if it was, they had to stop it as soon as possible.  
  
Quatre heard his name and the familiar voice speaking it, but he didn't want to awaken. Reluctantly, his eyes fluttered open to catch sight of Trowa sitting at the end of the bed, a regretful smile on his face. "....Trowa?....What's wrong?" Grimacing as he felt the vibration of his voice irritate his already raw throat, he decided against talking again until he was well or unless there was absolutely no way around it.  
  
"I need to see if Duo's right. He says you're coming down with a cold, and it sounds like it but I need to know for sure, all right?" Taking the liquid and soaking a small piece of gauze in it, he took it and altered his glance from his friend's eyes to the wound.  
  
Quatre only shook his head, bracing himself for the painful sensation that would soon greet him. Sure enough, a searing pain raced up his right leg, continuing up through his torso. Taking in a sharp breath, the platinum blonde bit his tongue so as not to cry out and awaken the others.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre, but this has to be done. I'm almost done," was Trowa's soft reply as he continued to work quickly around the wounded area. "There," he called, taking away the now red piece of gauze, his comrade's wound now cleaned. Taking up a large piece of gauze, he wrapped it firmly around the injury, but not too tightly. Trowa didn't want to put his friend through any more torment than he already had to suffer. Finishing, he stood and replaced the blanket and looked at his young friend, a sympathetic smile portrayed upon his lips. "How're you feeling?"  
  
Quatre looked up at the normally silent teenager, skepticism in his childish blue eyes. His lips slightly parted, closed as he shook his head and looked away. He couldn't answer anything much else than a yes or no question, it was too painful otherwise. He was having enough trouble breathing as it was. It was as if there was something in his lungs, something more than just air and he knew that none of the water from the lake remained, though you could tell him different and he'd believe it.  
  
Trowa sighed, knowing that he probably should have thought about what he said before he actually said it. Hesitating a moment, he rephrased the question, "Are you feeling any different than what you normally do when you get a cold?" He'd have to get his information by asking yes or no questions. The hard part was, trying to phrase the questions right.  
  
Quatre thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Oh, well doesn't that just narrow things down. There could be numerous things that are different, so which one is it?" Trowa thought for a moment, then asked, "Could you maybe hint what's wrong? I'm sorry, but I'm at a loss here..." Voice trailing off, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited patiently.  
  
Quatre wasn't really sure how to put it, so instead he raised his hand and placed it on his chest, over his lungs.  
  
Trowa sat and thought for a moment, he was still at a loss. This is why he hated to play charades. "I...I don't understand."  
  
Quatre didn't know what else to do. Maybe if he had something to write with and to write on.... *coughing* His body was brutally shaken by coughing once more. Closing his eyes, Quatre endured the feeling of his scorching lungs, his throat on fire as if he were drinking hot lava, his muscles worn and strained.  
  
Trowa let his smile fade, but listened intently upon hearing something. His young friend wasn't just coughing, it sounded like there was liquid in his lungs, not the best of signs. After his coughing fit subsided, Trowa crossed over and stood next to Quatre and looked down upon the weakened form. Placing the back of his own hand to his lips and determining its temperature, he then sat on the bed next to the ill young man. Brushing back his blonde bangs, Trowa placed the back of his hand against the other young man's forehead, finding it to be burning hot to the touch. Sighing, he looked back into the weary eyes of his comrade, their blue depths imploring.  
  
Quatre wasn't sure what was running through his brother's mind, but whatever was wrong with him, he wanted to know. "What?" was the silent plea, his lips silently speaking the word.  
  
Trowa stood up, shaking his head slightly from side to side. "Well, for one thing, you've got an extremely high fever. What's truly wrong, I'm still not sure of that but I have some idea. Don't worry about it, you just need rest." Letting the soft smile return, he assured his brother that there was no need to worry about things, for it would be all right.  
  
Quatre was still unsure, but didn't have the voice or the strength to argue. Closing his eyes, he listened to his fellow pilot leave the room, only to return a few minutes later. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he came back in.  
  
Trowa returned with a torn square of an older blanket that was soaked in some of the water from the fridge. The pipes had been frozen so he couldn't use the water from them, meaning that he'd also had to cut into their drinking water. Folding the damp cloth in his hands, he crossed over and sat once more by poor Quatre's side, he brushed back the drained teenager's bangs from his forehead, and put in its place the cold cloth. He could see the relief cross the young aristocrat's pale face.  
  
The instant the cold cloth touched his forehead, he felt simultaneous comfort as the refreshing coldness swept over him. Forcing his eyes open once more, he sighed softly and looked into his friend's eyes. Their emerald depths were filled with worry and regret, but there were also small hints of relief and happiness. His eyes were like windows to his troubled soul, fighting with thoughts and problems, numerous emotions battling to dominate. Quatre wished he could speak, to find out what was bothering his comrade so that maybe he could put Trowa's mind at ease. But, he also knew that that wouldn't be possible, at least not until the war was over. Taking in a slow breath, he let his eyelids fall once more, his tired soul seeking comfort and rest in the arms of sleep.  
  
Trowa watched the young man fall asleep, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, and no matter how the evidence was starting to add, he didn't want to admit that one of his best and only friends was developing a serious illness. Yet there was always the slightest chance that he could be wrong. Still, the facts were starting to add up, all pointing at a common, but very deadly illness. Pneumonia. They couldn't seek medical help, they were still being hunted down in the area by OZ and there wasn't a safe hospital anywhere in miles. Still, they'd have to do something if it was or Quatre'd die a slow death. Trowa shook his head and tried to slow the thoughts, he had to start thinking clearly and focus. If he didn't it could cost him his brother's life.  
  
Wufei slowly opened his eyes, met with the bright sunlight that was very unexpected for the storm they were supposed to get. Uncurling from his stiff position in the chair, he sat up and looked about the room, finding that Heero was still asleep and Duo now rested where Trowa had the night before. "What?" His voice was a whisper as he looked toward Quatre's room. The door was slightly ajar and Trowa was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he threw back the blanket and stood, quietly crossing the room and pushing the door open. Sure enough, there was the pilot of Heavyarms sitting with the pilot of Sandrock, not even bothering to turn around and greet him. "Trowa?"  
  
Trowa turned his head despairingly toward Wufei, nodding slightly in acknowledgement.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Quatre all right?"  
  
Heaving a sigh, Trowa still couldn't think of anything else that Quatre could be coming down with and he was starting to lose hope. "Duo said that Quatre was probably coming down with a cold, and it sounded like it until I came in here to redress his injury. He's not just coming down with a cold, though."  
  
"What else do you mean?" Wufei stood by his side and silently watched over the pale and weakened form of his kind-hearted friend.  
  
"I can't think of anything else. But it sounds like he's getting pneumonia. I just hope I'm wrong, because we can't get help or do anything for him if it is." Looking up at Wufei and rising from the bed, he could see the slight disappointment and shock.  
  
Wufei knew that things were going to be really bad for them if Quatre was getting pneumonia. "If he is, then we've really got no choice except to get him to a hospital. Even if we're caught and held prisoners, he'd still get the medical attention he needs. OZ and the Alliance need us, they've been trying to capture and hold onto us since the beginning of the war. It's practically a stale-mate otherwise. We can always worry about escape later." Sighing himself, Wufei continued. "Unless we could get Sally out here, she might be able to help us out."  
  
"OZ is combing the place and Sally's a rebel now, they'd take her into custody before she could get here and if she did, we'd only be setting ourselves up for capture." Trowa walked toward the foggy window and looked out at the approaching storm clouds. "I just don't know what to do. For the first time, I don't know what to do." Slamming his fist on the windowsill, he felt his frustrations taking over again. Quatre's life had been lost because he couldn't help his friend in time. But due to a gracious gift from God, his friend was given back to him. And yet again, his friend was being taken from him and he couldn't stop it!  
  
Wufei stayed where he was, giving Trowa his space. He could understand how his friend was feeling, he'd felt that same helplessness and aggravation often before. "Look, you have go to settle down, Quatre will be just fine. We've made it through everything so far, and we'll make it through this war together. We should at least see what Sally has to say about it and if we can't find a safe place to take him. If it is pneumonia, then we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible, and any other trouble we run into we will deal with as it comes." Striding over to his side, Wufei looked into his eyes with confidence and reassurance, for he wasn't ready to give up yet.  
  
Trowa looked back into Wufei's black eyes, seeing his determination and strong will. Wearily, he nodded and looked back at Quatre before exiting the room. "Now all we have to do is get a hold of Sally. I think Heero still his laptop, it's just the matter of tracking her down." Trowa glanced around the cabin, but didn't find the laptop anywhere in sight, and he doubted that once he found it that he could easily get into it.  
  
Wufei closed the door behind him, scanning the area as well. Indeed the computer was nowhere to be found. "It looks like we'll have to wait for a little while or wake Heero up." Looking toward the couch, Wufei decided against waking the pilot of Wing Zero. He looked just as worn as Quatre was, and he seemed to finally be getting a well deserved rest. "Or not," he called, scanning the cabin once more.  
  
"We've also got to worry about our food and water supply, Duo'd said we have a few canned items in the pantry, but nothing other than that and our only water supply is a couple of bottles of purified water in the fridge. The water pipes are frozen and have probably already burst, I'd be surprised if they haven't yet." Rubbing his neck, he headed toward the dying fire, each log only adding about half an hour more of fuel. The pile was running low and there weren't any more chopped logs or pieces of wood outside. Taking the largest log they had, he put it aside for later and grabbed a couple of the smaller ones. "It looks like we need to get some more firewood as well, these things aren't lasting too long and the storm you predicted seems to have been delayed, but it's coming in none the less."  
  
Wufei nodded, walking toward the chair where he'd previously slept and grabbed the blanket. Folding it, he returned it to the closet, then walking to Duo's side, the young warrior picked up the blanket the young American seemed to have tossed to the floor and recovered him. His friend's only response was to sink deeper into the comforting depths of the blanket. "Pathetic baka," Wufei called softly, a small smile on his lips for he meant no harm by the words. Turning to Heero, he took the blanket that had fallen to his waist and brought it up to his shoulders. Standing up, he glanced out the window, his interest caught by a grazing stag in the clearing around the small cabin. A doe and two fawns followed the stag, while two more males remained in the distance. "They have to come out for food..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
Trowa, turning from the fire questioned with a puzzled look. "What?"  
  
"Look, the deer. They have to come out for food during the winter, and if we can somehow take them and cage them, we can use them for a food source. There are plenty of stags in these woodland areas, the all seem to be coming out here anyway." Wufei's mind was running, only now he had to find a way to build an area for the deer to stay without escaping and then to get them there. It would be a good food source, and they could stay there for a while until their gundams were ready, which seemed to be taking a while anyway.  
  
"I think there's an old shed behind the cabin, if I remember right. We could use the wood from there and make a pen next to the house. I think we just solved one of our problems, but we'll have to hurry before the storm moves in. I'd say we've got about five or six hours before the storm hits, and if we get started now and hurry, we could have everything set by the time the snow starts to fall." Trowa caught site of the deer and his mind caught onto what Wufei was planning. Looking at the Chinese warrior with a smirk, he nodded and the two began to walk to the door, Trowa throwing it open and the first to head outside.  
  
The two young men headed outside, cautiously staying as close to the cabin as possible so as not to scare off the deer. Sure enough, there was a shed behind the house, the lumber still in good shape but the planks of wood were pulling from the frame.  
  
Trowa threw open the wooden door, finding there only to be an old recurve bow and some smaller pieces of scrap wood. "Well, doesn't look like we have a lot to work with, but we've got some more fuel for the fire." Taking the recurve bow in hand, he held it out in front of him, pretending to take an arrow in hand and nock the bow. Pulling back the bow string and taking aim at an imaginary target, he held fast to the string for a moment longer, then released it slowly, replacing the string as it had been in its natural resting place. Smirking, he turned to face a skeptical Wufei. "What?"  
  
"Having fun?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I am. I like this bow, and it feels natural to hold."  
  
"You're right, that bow will make some good firewood," Wufei called, smiling as he watched a warning look cross Trowa's face.  
  
"I hope you were kidding, because you aren't touching that bow. I've already claimed it," Trowa watched his friend with a wary eye, holding fast to the bow.  
  
Wufei only chuckled and shook his head, amused at the way the pilot was being protective of the weapon. "All right, Robin Hood. No need to get over-protective now. Besides, where were your merry men when we needed them yesterday?" Wufei sneered at his comrade, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
"Very funny Wufei, very funny." He sneered at his friend. Looking at the tempting bow, he laid it down upon the pile of scrap lumber. "We need to get to work, come on." Trowa pushed pass Wufei and smiled as he rounded the corner of the shed. Taking a plank of wood that was closest and the easiest to pull from the frame, he yanked the wood and nails from the rest of the shed.  
  
Wufei followed, watching Trowa as if it was he who was procrastinating. "After you, Sir Robin...." he called with a slight chuckle, bowing sarcastically. Once outside, the young warrior took hold of a wooden plank as well, ripping the nails from the frame and throwing the beam into the other on the ground.  
  
A soft laugh escaped the normally soundless pilot, floating on the harsh winter breeze. "Come on, we need to hurry it up. The clouds are moving in faster than I thought and the wind is picking up. Plus, one of us will have to go in and check on the guys in a little while. We should only need," thinking quickly, he calculated the number of boards that they would need. "At least twelve of these, four for the corners, two more to anchor to the cabin walls, and then six more to form the pen area and the gate." Firmly grabbing another one of the boards, he jerked it away from the rotting frame . "The roof on this thing is flat, so if we cut it down we should be able to shelter the remaining animals. We might be here for a while, but that's pending on how diligent OZ is."  
  
"So in other words, they are going to have fun looking for us but we could stay here for years without a care in the world." Wufei smiled and pulled the twelfth board from the flimsy shed and held it in his hands. Bending down, he took up five more of the boards, throwing them over his shoulder and careful to watch out for Trowa who picked up the remaining six. Heading over to the cabin, he lay the pieces of lumber down upon the snow, then looked back at his fellow pilot.  
  
And the two young men began to build, using what they had to work with as they built the outline of the cage, anchoring the boards into the frozen ground and nailing them together. Then, with only a slight hesitation in which Trowa went inside to find his remaining friends still asleep and warm, they continued to finish the cage. Then within half an hour, they had up the penned area with a sturdy gate.  
  
"Well, we've got this done, now if we can get the roof put up and some food to keep the deer alive, maybe we can lure them into the pen without much problem. I doubt they are too afraid of humans." Trowa wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, leaning against the cabin wall and smiling at their handiwork.  
  
"Ya, we didn't do too bad of a job considering that this was rushed." Wufei squatted down, letting his leg muscles rest as he looked back at the retreating deer. "They're heading back into the forest and the storm's coming in. We should probably get the roof on and then the deer in. Ready when you are," he called, not really wanting to start working again but he had no choice.  
  
"Well," Trowa looked up, reluctant as well, "we'd better get it done now while we still have the time and some ambition. Let's go," and pushing off of the wooden wall, the two trudged back to the shed and stared at the roof. "I can't think right now, how are we supposed to get that down?"  
  
Wufei gave a small chuckle, "I was expecting you to know that. I haven't a clue at the moment, but we should probably go in and check on the others. Maybe Heero or Duo might have some idea of what to do. I can't think either." Looking over at his peer, the young warrior gave a small smile, then turned his head toward the skies. Sighing, he began to trek through the snow, his comrade following with sluggish steps.  
  
Heero awoke, this time with a comforting sensation. He'd gotten all the sleep he needed, and what a wonderful sleep it was. Whatever Duo had done, Heero couldn't have enjoyed it more. He'd have to question his friend on that later, maybe he could use it some other time. Looking around and yawning, he noticed that the sun had risen, but it was darker in the room which was probably due to clouds. With another yawn, Heero pushed himself off of the welcoming cushions of the couch and looked about, finding that he and Duo were the only ones in the room. "Where...." he began as he threw the blanket that lay over him to the end of the couch. Someone was outside the cabin, he could hear them slushing through the snow outside the door. His nerves were set on edge, his breath caught in his throat. Had OZ found them already? How could it be, and where were Trowa and Wufei? His eyes glued to the door, Heero awaited for whoever was outside to enter. His muscle tensed even greater as the door knob turned, the person on the other side of the door still a mystery to his knowledge.  
  
Trowa opened the door, puzzled to see Heero staring back at him with fear in his eyes but his normal hatred for his enemy. "Heero? What's wrong?"  
  
Heero stared for a moment longer, wondering why he was so jumpy and why he hadn't thought that his friends might just be outside. Releasing his breath, Heero lowered his gaze, shaking his head from side to side. With a sigh, he fell onto his back, falling back onto the cushions and closing his eyes. Mentally he scolded himself for jumping to conclusions and scaring the living daylights out of himself along with worrying the others.  
  
Wufei entered behind Trowa, looking inquisitively at Heero who was acting weirder than normal. "What's wrong?" Crossing over, he stood in front of the couch with his back to the mantle.  
  
Heero waved off the question, his mind telling him that he was becoming more hopeless by the minute. "I wasn't sure where you went, I just woke up. I...." sighing, he let out a small chuckle at how he'd over-reacted. "I actually thought that OZ had finally gotten lucky and found us."  
  
Trowa smiled and shook his head. "You are giving OZ too much credit. Way too much credit." Crossing over to the fire, he tossed another couple of logs into the fire, watching them catch aflame, the fire dancing against the brick background. "We were just outside, we think we've solved out food problem, well, maybe."  
  
"What?" Heero opened his eyes and looked at his comrades, questions reflected in his Prussian eyes.  
  
Wufei spoke up at this. "We don't have a lot of food and we may be here for a while, so we had that problem to deal with. With the wood from the shed, we've got a pen outside next to the cabin, it'll hold the deer. There seem to be quite a few of them in these woods, they even come up to the cabin. We can put them in the pen area and keep them to use as food later." Wufei hesitated a moment, then grinned and added, "we were also going to use the flat, tin roof of the shed to shelter the deer, but we can't figure out how to get it off of the shed. Don't ask me, I'm just out of it today and it seems that Trowa is too." Looking sheepishly away, he heard Heero give a soft chuckle.  
  
Heero was somewhat surprised and very amused that his friends would be at a loss of how to perform such a simple task. But there was something else. "You're not telling me something. What is it?"  
  
Trowa heaved a sigh, he had forgotten about their other problem during the time they were concocting the makeshift pen outside. "Heero, do you have your laptop with you?"  
  
"Yes, it's in the truck, what's wrong?" With surprising patience, he awaited his answer.  
  
"I'm....I'm not sure, but I think Quatre's coming down with something." Trowa really didn't want to acknowledge the truth.  
  
"I was with Duo, he said that it was just a cold. Don't hide things from me Trowa, you know I'll find out and it's just better that you tell me now." Heero rose from the couch, standing and looking into his friend's emerald eyes, imploring him but firmly holding his ground.  
  
"Well, it starts off like that. I think....I think Quatre's coming down with pneumonia. If it is, we can't do anything for it unless we can somehow get him medical treatment." Casting his glance downward, he tried to avoid Heero's gaze of disbelief.  
  
"Duo said..."  
  
"I thought Duo was right too, but he wasn't too intent on details." Trowa shifted his weight, clenching his hands at his sides. "We need to get your computer, it's the only way we can contact any help and if we can get a hold of Sally, then we might be able to help Quatre and see if maybe it isn't something else. I seriously hope I'm wrong on the diagnosis, but with the more time that goes by it keeps proving me right." Looking back into Heero's face, he could see a great disappointment and protection, and even a hint of fear.  
  
Heero nodded solemnly, turning toward the door and began to walk toward it. "I'll go get my laptop, then I'll help you with your roof problem." Heaving a weary sigh, he gave a pitiful smile and headed out the door. Walking in the cold morning air, Heero began to contemplate what was going to happen and what was actually happening to his friend. "You don't deserve any of this Quatre," was his soft cry, for he still wished that all the bad luck that had befallen his merciful friend would have happened to him instead. His life was expendable and he'd been through ultimate hell already, so why didn't it happen to him? Opening the driver side door of the truck, he climbed into the frozen vehicle and reached for the glove compartment. Throwing it open, he reached inside and pulled his laptop out of the shadows, exiting the truck and slamming the door closed behind him as he headed toward the cabin once again. "Here," he called, handing it to Trowa who greeted him at the door with a regretful look.  
  
"How many firewalls do you have up on this thing?" Trowa called quietly, opening the screen and turning on the computer.  
  
"One main one, you shouldn't have to worry about the others. When you get to it, let me know," the normally stoical pilot speaking this time with compassion and understanding.  
  
Wufei stood next to Quatre, looking over the weakened form with pity and empathy. Sitting next to him, Wufei placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping the new man from tossing and turning for he was beginning to stir. "Sleep watashi no otoko," he called, his voice sympathetic for the young Arabian.  
  
And Quatre slept on, soothed by the gentle comfort in his friend's voice, calming his troubled soul.  
  
"Here Heero," Trowa called, keeping his voice soft so as not to awaken Duo. He still slept soundly, his face full of innocence as a child's would be. But there was nothing innocent about him, those who knew him knew that.  
  
Heero crossed over from the window, straight to the kitchen table. Upon reaching it, he typed in the lengthy password with ease for it was second nature to him. No one had been able crack one of his passwords in less than a week. That was if they were good and lucky, extremely lucky. "So, what's you're problem with the shelter?"  
  
"We aren't really sure how to get it off of the shed, don't ask me, I couldn't think right now if my life depended on it. That's sad, considering that this is a war and we're only being hunted down by millions of people and being skilled and clever are going to keep us alive." Trowa hacked into the government systems with ease, instantly searching for any location that might be affiliated with Sally and her rebel group. After about five minutes, all Trowa had to do was click enter and he would be able to contact Sally.  
  
Wufei, exiting the room from which he had so quietly entered, turned to look at Trowa with amusement. "Find her yet?"  
  
Trowa hit the enter key, the computer instantly connecting them with their desired location. "Yep."  
  
"Phil, we were expecting you back....who the hell are you kid and what the hell are you doing?!" An angry, but calm voice spoke from the opposite side of the line.  
  
"We need Sally's help, she knows us. We're the Gundam Pilots." Trowa knew that this guy wouldn't believe him, but he didn't really feel like doing much.  
  
"Sure you are kid, now get off this connection, I've got better things to do."  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner is in trouble and we need Sally's help, tell her and we'll see if I'm lying." Trowa glared at the officer before him, daring him to refuse such a challenge. Laughing boomed forth from the screen. "Okay kid, we'll see." The officer left the computer and headed out of the sight of the screen. Moments later, Sally Po returned in place of the officer, concern and worry in her eyes.  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry about Collin, he's just that way. What's wrong? Is Quatre okay? What happened to him?" Sally knew the gundam pilots and she'd helped the time and time again. She knew when they asked for help, there was something wrong and they couldn't do it on their own. In other words, it was serious.  
  
"Sally, where are you at?" Was the non-talkative pilot's only question. Heero and Wufei stayed in the background, quiet.  
  
"Uh, one of our underground bases a few miles from the Cinq Kingdom, why?"  
  
Sighing, Trowa shook his head. They were hundreds of miles from the base where Sally was now stationed, and they were at least thirty miles from the nearest town. "We had a run in with OZ, nearly cost Quatre his life. He nearly drowned in the lake we were fighting by, and the rest of us were nearly killed as well. I think he's catching pneumonia but I'm not for sure. Right now we're working on keeping his fever down, that's soaring, and tending to his ankle. It was injured in the lake, long story." Trowa took a breath and was about to continue when he was interrupted.  
  
"I want to hear about that later then," Sally smirked, but then became intent on hearing the rest of it. "What are the symptoms?"  
  
"Besides that, it's just like a normal cold, except it sounds like he has fluid in his lungs. I didn't catch it at first, so it sounds like it's just starting. Could it be anything else?" Trowa's voice held a hint of hope.  
  
"By the way you're describing it, no. I'm sorry. Where are you? Maybe I can get there and help you out, you sound like you need it and if it truly is pneumonia, then we need to treat it as soon as possible. Plus, I need to see for myself, there is a possibility you're overreacting or giving the wrong prognosis." Sally grabbed for a pen and paper, hoping to get the location and get to the guys as soon as possible, for things sounded like they weren't going too well. Even Heero looked worried and somewhat anxious in the background, Wufei with similar expressions to his side.  
  
Sighing and giving a pathetic smile, Trowa began to type away, the keys clicking rapidly under his diligent fingers as he brought up a graph of where they were with all the information Sally would need in order to get to the cabin. Hitting enter quickly, he sent her the information and then spoke again. "There, you might want to hurry and be careful. We can't afford to be caught by OZ right now." Bringing up his hands, he rubbed his eyes wearily with his palms, his eyes tired and strained. He was already beginning to get a headache.  
  
"All right, I'll be there as soon as I can guys, just hang on, keep Quatre warm and as comfortable as possible, and you be careful yourself." Sally spoke with a smile of her own, watching the young man before her in empathy. She called back to her subordinates, yelling at them to get a plane ready, she would be leaving as soon as she got her medical supplies ready and everything else she needed ready.  
  
"All right, then. Thank you Sally, we appreciate this." Trowa lifted his head, his emerald eyes thanking her graciously in silence.  
  
"Thank you, from all of us." Heero spoke up, his voice eerily calm, yet full of gratitude and compassion. He looked skeptically at Sally, Trowa, and Wufei, all of who were watching him with curiosity. "What?"  
  
"Uh, what did you guys do to him? That isn't the Heero I've known, what is this like his identical twin or something? What happened to the guy? Maybe he suffered a head injury during battle, but it must have had to be something major. Just don't let him hurt himself or anything, I'll see if I can't help him too." Looking skeptically, she watched the Perfect Soldier rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms that once rested against his chest, and walked away from the computer screen area. Giving a small laugh, Sally gave said her farewells to the other two and the disconnected the session, leaving immediately to her quarters to gather her things in haste.  
  
Trowa closed the computer screen, a smirk playing on his lips. "You've managed to scare Sally, so you must be getting better at being human."  
  
"Well, if you can scare Sally, maybe you could scare Treize into quitting this useless war." Wufei walked over to Duo who was beginning to awaken.  
  
Duo slipped back into consciousness, his dream-like state fading with the feeling of exhaustion. With a yawn, he opened his eyes, his ears met with soft talk and movements in the room around him. "Wh....what's up guys?" His cobalt blue eyes were met with the faces of Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, thought Quatre was nowhere in sight, asleep as to be expected.  
  
Trowa only shook his head and smiled, offering his hand to Duo who took it willingly and helped himself up. "Duo, come on. You need to watch over Quatre while we finish solving the little crisis with the food."  
  
"How do you guys do that? I swear, you always manage to think of something, and here I am without a clue in the world. Anyways, how's Quatre been doing?"  
  
"Duo," Heero spoke softly, "we think we've found out what is really wrong with Quatre. We've got Sally coming over, but I think that Trowa is right."  
  
Wufei and Trowa remained silent as Duo stared at the three of his friends in confusion. "Then, what is it?"  
  
"Pneumonia." Was the only word Wufei spoke.  
  
"Oh God, that can't happen. To our little buddy?" Duo was slightly shocked, he'd known the deadly illness before and it had taken from him people that he had cared for.  
  
"Yes," was the sympathetic reply that escaped Trowa's lips.  
  
"But how....why? Why does this stuff have to happen to him?"  
  
Heero, unnaturally placing his hand on Duo's left shoulder, looked into his friend's eyes. "Everything's going to be all right, we have Sally coming to help us."  
  
"Lord I hope so," was the young American's only reply. He clasped his hands together in the silence, praying softly to Him and begging the Lord not to take his little brother away again.  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey all, thanks so much again for reviewing! ^_~ ~grins and hugs~ Sorry this took so long, I had to do this, memorize music, and prepare to play at Disney World! We were great! We performed for Disney, the Stebbins Marching Band! It was soooo cool! ~dances and cheers, then hugs everyone again~ I hope your spring breaks were as cool as mine, and enjoyable! Please review! ~waves and dances~ 


	5. Winter Blizzards

© April 21, 2002  
  
Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
Author's Apologies: So, so, sooo sorry this took so long but one little word kept me from posting and I'm not the best in translating English words to Japanese and my translator thing sucks and my friends had a little trouble too. SORRY! ~begs to be forgiven~  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
Winter Blizzards  
  
Closing the gate, Trowa looked at their handy-work. It was a nice, makeshift shelter; it would block out the snow and winds, but allow in the air to keep fresh oxygen flowing through. Now all they had to do was to find some food to keep the animals alive and then to herd them into the shelter. "Well, maybe they still have a couple of arrows around here somewhere. I can take one of the older stags down and I think Wufei still has his dagger with him, don't you?" Looking toward his Chinese friend, he received a nod.  
  
"Well, we need to do it as soon as possible then, the storm is just about here." Heero glanced up at the ominous clouds overhead, the gray masses slowly blocking out the sun.  
  
Wufei leaned against the side of the cabin, looking about the area with a weary gaze. "Let me worry about the rations for the animals, and I think I saw a couple of arrows on the floor of the shed. You guys could get more done right now than I could." Sighing, Wufei grimaced as he leaned against the cabin wall, his back paining him with each movement. He'd probably sprained his back somehow in the instant swerve of the truck the day before. *I've sprained my back at least 6 times before, it really sucks! You can't move or walk without a lot of pain, seriously not a way to spend one's vacation. Oops! Sorry, on with the story!*  
  
Trowa glanced over at Wufei in worry. "Are you all right, Wufei?"  
  
Heero looked over at his friend as well. He had been wondering what was wrong with Wufei, for he'd been acting weird. "What's wrong?" His movements were stiff and jerky, and each step he took seemed to cause him grief.  
  
Wufei shook his head and pushed off of the side of the cabin, refraining himself from groaning as a sharp pain shot up his back. Last night it hadn't been so bad, he was too tired to care as he fell asleep, but today he was wide awake and he could feel every ounce of pain. "It's nothing to worry about; we need to get this done." Motioning toward the shelter and then looking to the woods, he sighed when his friends stared at him and persisted.  
  
"Go inside and sit down. We can take care of it Wufei." Heero's voice was soft and understanding.  
  
"Go ahead, Wufei. We can get everything from here." Trowa placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, leading him into the cabin. Surprisingly Wufei didn't rebel, but went tiredly back into the house. Coming out again, Trowa found Heero looking through the shed, holding onto the re-curve bow and three arrows in fairly good shape. "Find anything of use?"  
  
"Yah, in the corner under a pile of scrap wood, I found some arrows and a large bag of feed, this place looks like it must have been a ranch or something at one time." Standing up, he looked back at Trowa as he made his way through the snow. "Here," Tossing his friend the re-curve bow and handing him the arrows, Heero reached down and drug the bag of feed out of the corner, hoisting the weighted load over his shoulder.  
  
"You go it?"  
  
"Yah, could you go open the gate though?" Heero carried the load through the snow as Trowa trotted ahead of him to open the gate to the pen. Dropping the bag in the corner between the gate and the cabin, the youth ripped open the top and began to toss some of the feed into the back corners of the pen. "There, that should do it. Now just to let them wander in on their own since food seems to be sparse and they don't seem to have a fear of us yet. Now all we really have to do is to go out and take down a good sized stag and we should be ready to go. If we can get another stag or two in the pen, we should be fine for a while." Crouching down and sitting on his heels as he leaned against the cabin wall, Heero felt the last, warm rays of the sun disappear behind the charcoal-gray storm clouds.  
  
Trowa took the bow and an arrow, nocking the bow and aiming quickly at a tree at least a hundred yards off. "Hmph..." Pulling back the bowstring and holding it for a moment, he released and smiled. The sound of the arrow leaving the string and whizzing through the air had sent a smile to his face, and upon hitting the target, a small knot in the tree, his smile widened.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"It's as easy as breathing and natural as fighting has become." Jogging off toward the tree, he retrieved the arrow and returned, heading inside. He found Heero to be questioning Wufei as Duo sat with Quatre, trying to keep his fever from rising and if possible, to get it to go down.  
  
Heero listened to Trowa enter the room, but he stood his ground in his argument with Wufei. "Just lay down and relax, I swear. You know you're still tired and you aren't going to win." Standing, he sent Wufei a warning glare.  
  
Wufei shook his head, for he'd been trying to convince Heero that he was just fine and very capable. "Heero, I'm fine, just stop this...."  
  
"Uh, Wufei? If I were you, man, I'd seriously just lay down and take it easy. He still has a couple of rounds left and I've kinda known him for a bit longer. He will shoot you if you argue too long, don't ask, long story." Duo exited the room and stepped outside with a medium sized bowl of water. Picking up a couple of handfuls of snow and adding them hastily to the warming water, he brushed the remaining snow off of his hands on his pants. Catching Wufei's curious gaze, Duo gave a slight chuckle. "I'm not kidding this time man, he will!"  
  
The young warrior looked at Duo, wondering whether or not the youthful American was lying or telling the truth. He knew that Heero would do something like that, but the question was, would he do it now? Plus, Duo told everything like it was, but he would also do anything to help someone else out, thus the warrior couldn't be for sure. "Fine! As long as you stop treating me like a helpless infant. Yo Kami-sama!" In frustration, Wufei laid down against the comforting cushions of the couch, stifling a groan as it tried to escape his lips.  
  
Trowa watched the three settle the argument as he headed into Quatre's room, finding his young friend to be asleep and finally at peace. Taking a seat at his bedside, Trowa watched his face for a moment. Only the day before Quatre had been enjoying himself and laughing, even in the heat of the moment, so to speak, when they had to hastily leave the previous safe house. And now? Now he was asleep, his pale features depicting discomfort and trouble. At least nightmares weren't invading his sleep, which was something working in their favor. Placing the back of his hand against Quatre's forehead, he found the stubborn fever still there, though it might have gone down some. "Everything's going to be all right, Quatre. You rest and get better." Calling to his sleeping friend, Trowa waited a moment longer, then rose. Leaving, he met Heero at the doorway with one last look at the others before they went out on the hunt.  
  
~*~  
  
The winds swept over the land, bringing a soft snowfall with it from the clouds overhead. The once bright sky was now a deep gray, rather strange for being midday.  
  
Trowa, taking aim and locking onto his target, listened to his breathing as well as his comrade's as he waited for the right moment. With a steady hand, Trowa released the bowstring, watching the arrow fly straight and true, striking a prize buck in the heart. The thing that really sent a smile to the silent youth's face was that the buck was at least sixty yards off and he had never used a bow before in his life. "We have confirmed a hit on the target."  
  
Heero gave a slight chuckle as he leaned against a tree. "You must be a descendant of the great Robin Hood. And here I was thinking that this was going to be a failure." Receiving a warning glare, Heero only widened his smirk at this as the two headed toward the newly deceased stag.  
  
Coming upon the deer, they found that it had not suffered long. Pulling the arrow cleanly from the limp body, Trowa slung the bow over his shoulder and grabbed for the front hooves of the animal. "This should keep Duo quiet for a while."  
  
A gunshot rang through the woodlands, setting both boys on edge.  
  
Breathing without a sound, Heero watched his breath rise as he stared at the direction of the sound. "OZ is back...." His words were cold and emotionless once more, but a slight fear came over him. He had his gun with him, but he didn't want to have to waste any of the bullets. If OZ found them, he only had three bullets left, and then he was out. He and Trowa could seek cover in the forest and its shadows, but the other three were still back at the cabin and had no knowledge of the soldiers. They'd be captured easily, and if that happened, they wouldn't even bother to treat Quatre. So many things could happen, could go wrong that Heero couldn't think straight as every possibility entered and clouded his mind.  
  
Trowa nodded, all emotion gone from his eyes as well, but instead was replaced by his normal ice wall. If he showed any emotions, they were certainly a weakness that could be used against them. He didn't want to see any others hurt on his behalf.  
  
A harsh winter wind weaved between the bare trees, bursting the thin seal of the clouds and bringing down an onslaught of snow. The blizzard had come and remained dormant for the time being, but now, it was unleashed.  
  
"If we can get back to the cabin now, the storm will cover our tracks. They won't be able to look for us. We need to get back now." Heero called over the blowing winds, his voice nearly drowned by the winter storms. Taking the buck's back legs, he began to drag the heavy animal, along with Trowa, toward the cabin once more.  
  
When the two boys were about twenty yards from the cabin, they looked at each other and stopped. A sudden exchange of fire echoed in the evening sky, carried by the winds.  
  
Heero knew that OZ was closing in on their location, even if they were just guessing. They would find the cabin, try to seek shelter there and find the pilots, then take them captive and Heero and the others couldn't do anything for fear of risking Quatre's life. With a friend ill, they didn't want to aggravate their enemies any more than necessary, if they were to see Quatre treated well. "Go get Duo and have him help you with this. I'll go back and lead OZ away in the other direction. We can't risk it, with Quatre ill." Yelling over the winds, Heero saw Trowa's reluctant and warning gaze, but they both knew that if they were to remain free, someone had to do something. Besides, Heero was the one with the gun. Receiving a hesitant nod, Heero raced off through the snow, his training aiding him greatly in navigating his way with reduced visibility and ignoring the cold.  
  
Trowa raced the rest of the distance between himself and the cabin. Bursting through the door, he was met with a very surprised look from Duo while Wufei and Quatre slept. "Duo, I need you to come and help me. We've got to hurry." Keeping his voice low, he tried to dispel the cold tone from his voice.  
  
"Trowa, what's wrong? Where's Heero?" Duo recognized that cold tone in no time; it always invaded Trowa's voice when dealing with the enemy. Right now, the same thing was true with Heero, but it used to stay in his voice all the time as a protection to his heart and because he was taught to do so when growing up.  
  
"OZ is closing in and Heero's gone to lead them off in the opposite direction, but if we want to have anything to eat, I need your help with the deer. Come on...." And without awaiting an answer or rebuttal, he bolted back out the door. The storm was getting worse.  
  
Heero stopped by a tree, quickly taking refuge in the shadows of the forest. Sure enough, ten yards off were the OZ soldiers walking in his direction. Silently sneaking around their flank, he pulled his gun with numb fingers out of its holster. He'd fire a shot or two, enough to get OZ moving in the opposite direction, and then he'd run like heck for the cabin because there was sure to be an exchange of fire. Running around the left flank of the soldiers as they marched on, blind to his movements, Heero readied himself for the first shot. Pointing his gun at the vague outline of a soldier, he aimed for the man's calf. It would take him down, but spare his life. "Why me?" Silently, the youth cursed his body for shaking, even if his mind could ignore the cold. Steadying himself, he fired and stood out in the open for a moment, all the while waiting for OZ to catch sight of him.  
  
The group of OZ soldiers combing over the area turned about, finding the hazy form of the gundam pilot known as the 'Perfect Soldier'. "Take him down, he's wanted. Dead or alive! Fire!" The commanding officer of the escapade shouted at his subordinates.  
  
Heero sprinted back into the woods, in the direction he was trying to lead them, but fell to the ground as a searing pain ripped throughout his right shoulder. Intensified by the cold, the gunshot wound bled rather heavily for youth being half frozen. Pushing off of the ground and running into the shadows, Heero ran blindly, clutching at his right shoulder and he didn't stop until he was sure that the soldiers had lost him. Stopping and leaning against a tree, Heero looked about. With a sigh, Heero began to trot against the wind toward the cabin once more.  
  
Trowa stood by the window, looking anxiously out at the storm. Heero usually didn't take this long in any of his simple missions, and with the cover of the storm, it would make it that much easier for the pilot. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked over at Trowa leaning against the frame of the window. "He's not back yet?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, then stopped. Someone was crossing over to them; it had to be Heero! "Here he comes, finally!" Rushing to the door with anxious strides, he opened it to find Sally, half-frozen, ready to knock.  
  
"Well, you really were anticipating me." Sally stepped into the cozy cabin walls after being waved in by Trowa. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Duo's sitting over there, Wufei's sleeping on the couch, and Quatre's sleeping in the bedroom." Trowa returned to his position at the window, anxiously awaiting his friend's arrival.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
"He went to lead OZ in the opposite direction, away from the cabin but he hasn't come back yet." With an exasperated sigh, the normally calm pilot began to pace in front of the door.  
  
"He's out there? In this?" Sally looked toward Trowa, then shook her head. "He always did have a strong will and a need to do the right thing for everyone." Smiling, the young woman walked toward Trowa and grabbed his shoulders in her hands. "He'll be fine, he always is. How about we go and see if we can't make Quatre's life a little easier." Sally was gladdened to see Trowa nod, then turned to Duo who had risen and nodded as well. Entering Quatre's room, she looked on in pity at seeing his pale and weak form lying on the bed, discomfort clearly etched on his face.  
  
Heero stumbled in the vague direction of the cabin, his energy down because of the loss of blood and the cold winter winds. Looking around him, something moved in the distance.  
  
A white wolf scavenged around, catching the scent of blood on the wind. Following toward the originating scent, the wolf waited in the shadows as it watched the young man struggle through the winter snows.  
  
Heero caught sight of the wolf and reached for his gun. "Stay back!" He yelled in hopes to scare off the wolf as a dark realization washed over him. His gun must have fallen out when he fell after being hit. Straining to move toward the cabin, Heero collapsed on the snow, his blood seeping out onto the ground as he tried to remain conscious. He was so tired, so utterly tired and cold. "...Help.... me...." With that, the youthful pilot gave into his exhaustion and fell unconscious, his last thoughts of Relena and his friends as he became hypothermic.  
  
The wolf approached the still form, looking on in curiosity at the creature that had invaded her territory. It was a she indeed, for the wolf was a mother of two younger cubs that didn't make it to adolescence. Throwing back her head and thrusting her muzzle into the air, the white wolf released a mournful howl, its sad melody ringing through the woodlands. Bringing her muzzled back down upon finishing her mournful song, she touched the end of her nose to the still creature. It moved slightly, it's blue eyes looking into hers with a desperate plea. In an instant, the mother crossed over to the young man, laying beside him and softly licking his face. He was now one of her children, and with a pitiful whine, she tried to get him to rise to his feet, but he did not move. Nuzzling him again, she tried to rouse him, but to no avail. With frantic eyes, the wolf looked into the face of the youth, searching for any sign that would show her that he was not going to give up. And yet, the life began to fade from his eyes as they closed once more. Panicking at this time, the young mother grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling his limp body toward her rather large den. It was once a bear den, but the bear had migrated on, leaving her a new home.  
  
Pulling his form into the far corner of the den, the young wolf began to scratch at a fair sized pile of leaves, tossing them onto Heero's body as an earthen blanket. Lying next to him, soft whines emitted from her throat, calling to him in desperation.  
  
Heero still did not answer to any of the calls, his life slipping away.  
  
Jumping up, the white wolf began to pace the small length of the stone floor of the den. Looking out the door with uncertain eyes and then back to the young man, the young mother ran from the den. The spirits of the woods guided her through the storm, her destination unknown but trusted. With light steps, weaving between the trees like a river does between its banks, her form flying over snow like the wind.  
  
Trowa stood at his previous position by the window, knowing that it would be useless to go out and try to find his friend, but he had a feeling that Heero was in trouble.  
  
Duo watched Trowa, knowing that he was angry with himself for letting Heero go back and take care of OZ. "Trowa?"  
  
"I feel so helpless! God I swear, nothing better have happened to him or...." Trowa caught sight of something moving between the trees with grace and agility. Squinting, he couldn't recognize it but strode over to the door quickly in case this was Heero. "What the...."  
  
A white form bounded in, shaking and sending snow flying into the air, a blur around the creature.  
  
Trowa looked down to find a white wolf, standing nearly as high as his waist. It did not appear frightened nor protective, but rather pleading. Their eyes locked, an unspoken message being passed between the two.  
  
Duo stood back, afraid of angering the wolf as he motioned for Sally to halter her gun and do the same. "Trowa? Trowa, what's wrong?" Cautious as to keep his movements slow, he looked over at his friend.  
  
The white wolf raised her head once more, emitting a mournful howl into the cabin walls. Her song, once more, held a feeling of sadness, helplessness, and fear. She called to the spirits on the wind to be gentle with her "child", to the spirits of the earth to give him warmth, and to the spirits of the earth to let the young man live.  
  
"Heero's in trouble, he needs help." Trowa spoke up at last; his voice soft and calm, but it held fear. Watching the wolf run to the door and look back at him, he knew that he had to follow her. "I'll be back, get a warm bed ready, he's gonna need it." And with that, Trowa tore out of the cabin, keeping his sight on the wolf that blended so easily with the snow.  
  
~*~  
  
Following her to an inlet in the side of a rock face, Trowa crouched down and peered inside. "Heero!" He could see his friend's ashen face, it was unresponsive. Looking at the wolf, she walked over to Heero and laid her head and paws upon his chest, whining and calling in a pitiful voice. Slowly reaching for Heero, the silent youth kept his eyes upon the young wolf as she backed away from his friend.  
  
The anxious mother watched but held her poise as she watched the other creature reach for her new cub. The spirits of the wind spoke to her, whispering in her keen ears that everything was going to be all right, he was going to help the wounded, young man. Giving a soft whine, she watched Trowa stop his movements, his actions hesitant. Crossing over to the newcomer, she softly gripped his hand between her teeth as she would her cubs, and put it on her "child's" shoulder.  
  
Trowa watched the wolf lead his hand in wonder, surprised by her actions and her gentleness. With a small nod of understanding, he brushed the leaves off of Heero, his breath catching momentarily in his throat upon seeing a bullet wound in his right shoulder. "Oh God..." Grabbing Heero and cradling him in his arms, Trowa was almost shocked at Heero's frozen skin. His lips were a pale blue and his breathing was extremely shallow. Crawling out of the cave, Trowa stood and looked around, the snow still falling in blankets and making it nearly impossible to see any further than five feet in front of you. "I...I don't know where the cabin is!" Whispering the harsh words to the wind, he barely even heard them, they were drowned out by the storm. Looking down at Heero, then back in front of him, he found the wolf waiting just within his sight, ready to lead him back to safety. "Thank you...." He called softly, running after her as they headed back toward the cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo rummaged around the rest of the cabin, looking for any extra blankets and other possibly warm clothes. If Heero had been out there that long and was in trouble, something was definitely wrong. He just hoped that Heero had possibly lost his way and that he wasn't hurt. "Do you see anything Sally?"  
  
Sally shook her head. "Nope."  
  
Wufei had woken up and now sat at the kitchen table, cleaning the meat off of the deer. He was glad to do something without having to argue with the others, he wasn't helpless after all! But still, he felt that something was wrong, just as he knew the others did. He just hoped that Heero was all right, that guy could really get himself into a mess quite a bit of the time.  
  
Sally looked out the window, catching sight of something running swiftly along the ground, then the dark form of someone else. "They're back!" Seeing Trowa's vague form holding onto Heero, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened in worry. "Oh no...."  
  
Duo didn't need to hear anything else, but rushed to the door and helped Trowa in, taking Heero's frozen and limp form from his friend. Looking into Heero's pale face, he felt like crying out. His skin was freezing to touch and his lips were a light shade of blue, purple starting around the edges. "C'mon, Heero. Don't give up on us now...."  
  
Sally was set immediately, throwing back the blankets on the couch and motioning for Duo to bring Heero over as Trowa stood near the fire, slowly trying to warm himself. Undoing the buttons on his light, long-sleeve dress-shirt, Sally immediately took her things and began to look at the wound in his shoulder. "Duo, grab the blankets and cover him up, you can go ahead and give Trowa one. And Trowa, don't refuse it, just take the thing and warm yourself up." Hearing him mumble she smiled slightly, but continued in her examination of his shoulder. The bullet had gone through cleanly, but he'd lost a bit of blood by the looks of it.  
  
Trowa stood with Duo at his side, Wufei looking on from a seat at the table. He watched silently as Sally stitched up Heero's shoulder, only requiring Duo's assistance when she had to stitch the back of his right arm. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"If he makes it through the night, he will be fine, but right now it's hard to tell. He's hypothermic and lost a bit of blood. I'll have to watch him like a hawk for a while." Slowly injecting some adrenaline into his arm, she hoped this would return his heart rate to normal. Covering the youth up and snuggly wrapping the blankets around his shoulders, though she was sure to be careful around his injury, Sally turned to face the three boys with a solemn look. "We were lucky to get him in when we did. He's very lucky, very." Hearing a soft whine at the door, Sally stood with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Trowa had forgotten about the wolf, she must be waiting outside. "Don't get jumpy guys; she's not going to hurt anyone...." And opening the door but forcing it so that it didn't slam open, he watched the wolf scurry in like a frightened puppy.  
  
Sally watched the white wolf as before appear, shaking her thick coat clean of the melting snowflakes. With wonder, she watched the poor creature scamper toward Heero, her tail between her legs at seeing everyone but she sat by his side, whining softly and licking his cheek. "Oh...."  
  
Wufei wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it, the furious wolf, probably never having come in contact with humans before, was now cowering and sitting by Heero's side. "What's it doing?"  
  
Duo sat in wonder and confusion. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle...."  
  
"She's the one that found Heero, she must think he's her child or something. She seemed to have drug him into her den, from what I could tell when I reached it. She'd already covered him with a pile of leaves, probably to keep him warm, and when I came, she went right to his side and laid next to him, then on his chest and started whining." Trowa smiled and shook his head slightly, but upon hearing Quatre's violent coughs, he walked quietly into his other friend's room.  
  
The young mother called to her "cub", trying to rouse any response out of him. Fear filled her eyes when she didn't get one, and instead called louder, giving soft howls and barks. Nuzzling him and licking his face, she tried again, but still to no avail. So instead, she laid her head upon the vacant area of the couch, watching him with deep brown eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
Trowa entered the main room once more, having quelled his friend's fit of coughs. Looking at the others, he gave an innocent gaze as he returned their looks. "What?"  
  
"She staying here?" Duo motioned toward the wolf.  
  
"I don't think we can persuade her otherwise, she's bound to stay with Heero in her mind." Trowa crossed over to Heero, crouching by his side and looking back into the eyes of the young wolf. She returned his gaze, proving that there was no way of changing her mind, for Heero was now, to her, one of her children. Slowly reaching his hand up and smoothing down the fur on the wolf's cheeks, he began to pet her as if she was a domesticated animal. He knew she was wild, but she seemed to enjoy it and didn't rebel. "Have a fun time trying to tell her that she has to leave if you don't want her here, because she's as stubborn as Heero." Letting his smirk fade, he looked back at his friend as he wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders. One night, that's all he had to survive before he was out of the danger zone. "Just one night Heero, just one more...."  
  
~Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So, is Heero strong enough to make it through one night in his condition? Maybe, but then again...and the storm that's hit seems pretty bad, things could always get worse... ~ominous grin~ Please review, hope you liked this chapter. If you've got any questions, feel free to e-mail me. Just put "Mercy's Sacrifice" in the subject area, then we'll be cool. Don't forget to look for my other stories! ~waves and hugs~ You guys have all been great, thanks for all the support! ~*~ I THANK THEE A THOUSAND TIMES O'ER AND MAY GOOD FORTUNE BEFALL THEE MY GOOD LADIES AND SIRS!! MAY MANY A GOOD MORROW BEFALL YOU IN THY FUTURE! ~*~ 


	6. Ice Walls and Growing Fears

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
Ice Walls and Growing Fears  
  
Wufei had finished skinning the deer and cutting up the pieces so that they could be used for an evening meal or for refrigeration. Putting away the rest of the meat, Wufei stood and helped Sally who was trying to make the venison into edible soup. "Here, you look like you could use some help..." and taking the slab of meat that lay on the cutting board, he began to work away at it again, slicing through the meat with clean strokes. He had to do something to keep himself busy, to keep his mind off of worrying about his friends and their pain.  
  
Duo exited Quatre's room, having tried to assure his friend that his pain and suffering would all be over soon and that everyone was all right. Of course Heero wasn't, well, in the best of shape, but he was hanging stubbornly onto life for all he was worth. Quatre knew that something was wrong, and Duo had a hard time trying to get around the truth without lying to him, but he was finally able to. Sighing, he walked past Trowa who sat by Heero's side, stroking the wolf from time to time and keeping a close eye on his friend. "Uh Sally? I don't think Quatre's getting any better..."  
  
Sally turned with a curious look and eyed Duo. "What do you mean? Of course he'll be coughing for a while yet and he'll still be in agony for a little while longer, but he should start feeling the effects."  
  
"Is it natural for him to be coughing up blood? Not like little bits, but like small puddles of the stuff?" Duo gestured with his hands, hoping beyond all hope that it was natural.  
  
Sally thought for a minute, then shook her head and walked toward Duo. "Let me see Duo."  
  
"Oh God..." was all Shinigami replied, knowing that if Sally had to see it, then it probably wasn't the best thing in the world.  
  
Trowa looked up from his seat on the floor, tired and worried eyes falling to Sally and Duo, then to Quatre's door. No, this wasn't supposed to happen, why couldn't Fate just leave his friends alone? They'd been put through enough already, and now Heero nearly died in the frozen wilderness, Quatre falling seriously ill from the lake, which, he'd nearly died in as well. Actually, by all logical rights, he had passed on but had been given back to them as a sort of "gift" or miracle. "Why does this have to happen now? What did Quatre do to deserve this much?"  
  
Wufei shook his head as he continued to keep his focus on the venison, trying to keep himself calm. He cared about his friends, even if he didn't show it quite often. But yet, he had to remain focused to help the others when he was needed, he had to keep his discipline in check. Grabbing the bade tighter in his hand, the young warrior continued to slice the meat up into smaller and smaller bits, even if it was fine in the first place.  
  
Sally crossed over to the young man's bedside, taking in a deep breath upon seeing the pale yellow of the pillow case. A crimson red soaked it, blotches of blood staining the cover as Quatre lay breathing heavily. If one could even call it breathing, for it was more like an agonizing panting as he struggled to take in the air. His ghostly white features were twisted in pain, his light blue eyes searching frantically and confused for something. "Quatre?"  
  
Quatre couldn't hear her voice, but instead looked about himself in a panicked frenzy. He didn't know where he was, bright lights and hidden memories crossed his mind's eye, one minute he was in battle in space, then beneath the surface of the lake, then he didn't know where he was. He tried to find his friends, to call out for help, but his voice wouldn't work and he couldn't find them.  
  
Duo strode quickly over to Quatre's side, taking a seat on the bed at his side and took his friend's shoulders in his hands, gently but firmly holding him and trying to keep him still. "Quatre, come on buddy, settle down. Listen to me, it's Duo. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you're fine. Come on little buddy, settle down a bit now. If you keep this up you're just going to hurt yourself now come on..." After a few more minutes, Duo was relieved to see that Quatre's eyes focused on him and took notice of him. "I'm not going to ask what that was about, just settle down, please...."  
  
Sally took a seat on Quatre's opposite side, softly brushing back his bangs and kissing his forehead with her lips. They barely bushed the surface of his skin and she was already met with a sweltering heat. "Duo, take that bowl and cloth and fill it halfway with snow from outside, then bring it back, okay? He's got a fever again and it's worse than before."  
  
Duo sighed and took the bowl after giving his friend a reassuring smile, then left for the front door once again.  
  
Sally kept her focus on the young aristocrat, pity filling her eyes as she watched his, filled with fear and perplexity. "Don't worry Quatre, everything will be all right. As soon as this storm's gone, we'll get you to my base and then you can rest comfortably. I'm sorry, but we'll have to make due with what we have here...."  
  
Quatre only nodded, still scared half to death but that soon left him and was replaced with pain. His body was wracked with yet another episode of violent coughing, the metallic taste of blood entering his mouth once again as he turned from Sally. His throat, oh how sore and raw it was! If felt as though he were trying to swallow the sun itself, the air was like a wildfire that he breathed in, causing him excruciating torture not only in his throat and lungs, but in his entire body. He didn't have the strength to keep this up, his side muscles cramping and throbbing with each movement, this multiplied with each cough. He was now beginning to wonder whether being given back his life was a miracle or a curse. Spitting out the blood as it flooded his mouth, he gasped for air. Without the energy to rebel, he felt a pair of hands gently take his shoulders and ease him back onto the bed. Looking up with watering eyes, he found it to be a very worried Duo, but he kept a smile on his face at all times. His only true relief from the uncomfortable heat that he felt and the burning pain in his lungs was a cold cloth being laid upon his forehead, another smaller piece of cloth wiping gently over his cheeks and neck. Slowly, he closed his eyes once more, exhaustion calling but he was unable to answer it in full, no matter how he longed for sleep to come.  
  
Sally grinned at seeing some comfort come to the youth, he was in torment and hell. Well, he wasn't the only one but they would do their best to keep him as comfortable as possible. "Thank you Duo, we'll be leaving as soon as the storm's over, he can't stay here without medical attention and I don't have the necessary equipment. He will die unless otherwise, that and Heero needs to be properly taken care of, that wound in his shoulder isn't stitched.... well.... it was done extremely quickly and it's enough to stop the blood flow from his shoulder, but it should be properly done and I don't have the stuff for that either. I mean, I really wasn't expecting it. We can get them more help back at my base and you can all stay there as long as you need to. We've already gotten your gundams transported from the Sanq Kingdom to our base, Noin knew you'd look for them and right now the Sanq Kingdom isn't the safest of places. They've been repaired in full and are ready and waiting. Oh, we did a little upgrade on each."  
  
Duo looked at her in amusement and knowing, then gratefulness but worry, then amusement before shock and doubt. "You what?"  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Back it up to our gundams. What exactly did you do to Deathscythe Hell?" Duo whispered softly, but crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood protectively anyway.  
  
"We just upgraded it a little, you know go even faster, not like you don't go fast enough already, and the armor has been reinforced. You can stand about three consecutive shots from Wing Zero's beam cannon and escape without any damage, but anymore than that and you start to suffer a little. Let's see, your scythe's also been upgraded, it can slice right through gundanium steel like a knife through wet tissue paper, though I'm sorry that the neon green which you were so fond of is now a fluorescent navy blue. I think you'll grow to like it, once you get the hang of it Shinigami..."  
  
Duo thought for a minute, he hated that his Gundam Deathscythe Hell was upgraded and tampered with when he wasn't there, even if it was just Sally. He was protective, he didn't deny it, and somewhat upset that he hadn't been there to oversee things. It was his gundam. "You didn't change anything else, everything is as it was when I left it except that it's now repaired and a few more things added?"  
  
Sally smiled, knowing that they might not take it the best but she was just trying to help and she had a feeling that each could use the new features in the future. "That's all Duo, trust me, you'll like it when you've been able to test it out yourself."  
  
Duo nodded and watched Sally continue her work. "So it wasn't natural for him to be coughing up blood?"  
  
Sally shook her head slowly. "No, and it's a good thing you told me, I'll have to watch him like a hawk too."  
  
With a sigh, Duo knew that Sally wasn't going to leave Quatre's side unless someone else came down with a severe illness or unless something happened to Heero. "Just sleep and get better little buddy, we'll take care of things now." With his voice soft and gentle, he assured the young Arabian once more before turning to help Wufei with his task of making the evening meal to keep his mind focused.  
  
Trowa watched over Heero, knowing he shouldn't have let him travel back into the woods alone, or it should have been he who went. "I'm sorry Heero, it should have been me." Sighing, he closed his eyes, disregarding that his legs were falling asleep from being drawn up to his chest for hours now and him sitting in the same position. The wooden floor wasn't the most comfortable seat in the world, but the thick rug helped somewhat. Looking into the eyes of the young wolf, he caught them once again. She seemed so lonely and depressed, tired and worn as he and the others were. But she had never stirred from her spot, every now and then whining to Heero for some response as she laid her head near his hand.  
  
A small movement to his right caught his attention and he threw his gaze swiftly over to Heero, listening to his ever-soft groans drifting from the couch. Painfully pushing himself to his knees, Trowa kneeled by Heero's side and grinned at seeing the white wolf's tale wage slightly. "Hey guys, I think he's waking up."  
  
Both Duo and Wufei turned to look at Trowa, seeing for themselves that Heero was beginning to stir as he tried to force his eyes open.  
  
Heero felt pain race through his entire body, his insides feeling frozen. This only amplified the pain from the gunshot wound in his right shoulder, but a warmth surrounded him and soft voices drifted to his ears. Forcing his eyes open, he was met with blurred shapes and a soft light. "...wh..where.."  
  
Trowa smiled as he placed his left hand softly on Heero's lower arm, careful to avoid aggravating his wound. "It's okay, you're back at the cabin. There's no need to worry, you need to save your strength. Everyone's safe and Sally's here to take care of both you and Quatre, you don't have to worry about OZ."  
  
Heero listened to Trowa's voice as he blinked his eyes, finally clearing his vision. Questions plagued his mind and they weren't going to leave him until they were answered. "..H-How'd I...get here?"  
  
At this, Trowa watched the wolf jump up on her hind legs and look over Heero. The look on his face was one that shouldn't be missed, he was confused, scared half to death, and amazed at the same time. A disgusted look crossed his face when she began to lick his cheek, her large tongue cleaning him. He couldn't help himself any longer, so he burst into laughter. This isn't something he would normally have done and he heard soft chuckling from Duo and a snicker from Wufei, but he could also feel their eyes on him as well. He just couldn't help himself.  
  
Heero tried to get the creature away from him, recognizing the wolf from the forest. As he moved his right arm to try and push the overgrown dog away, he felt a sharp pain race throughout the entire of his torso. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to remain quiet, but he could hear soft groans pour from his lips.  
  
Trowa stopped his laughter and was at Heero's side in no time, softly moving the wolf from in front of him. She bared her teeth, but didn't snap and moved away whining. "Heero, I'm sorry. Here, just lay still....." He'd caught sight of Heero's exposed shoulder, well, it was somewhat exposed from under white bandages. A bold red began to soak through it and he knew that his friend's wound had just been reopened. Tossing off the blanket and standing, though it took him a few minutes and he had to work to keep his balance, he motioned for Duo to bring him a chair from the kitchen table. Taking it, he sat down and ignored Heero's forced breaths as he untied the bandage, and watched the blood seep from his shoulder. "That was smart, you pulled the stitches. I admit, they weren't the best, but you still shouldn't have pulled them out that easily. Wufei go get Sally, she'll have to re-stitch this, I would but right now I'm having trouble keeping my hand steady, let alone be able to stitch up his shoulder. You were lucky, and it looks like you've got a new little friend."  
  
Heero tried to steady his breathing as he pushed the pain back into a far corner of his mind. Looking at Trowa, he winced at hearing that Sally would have to suture his shoulder. He was really beginning to hate needles, Lord knows as many times as he'd had to use them or feel them for any numerous wound of his. "W-what do... you mean?"  
  
Smirking, Trowa rose from his seat with some help from Duo in keeping his balance, he watched Sally work silently by his friend's side. She had her things and was already threading the sewing needle, surprised to see the regretful look in Heero's eyes. "The wolf you fear so much when you awoke is the one that saved you, she must have dragged you into her den when you'd fallen unconscious. All I knew was that I thought Sally was you, then the wolf when she showed up at the door and then burst into the room. I knew something was wrong and then she led me to her den, already having covered you in a pile of leaves. I brought you back here, with the help of your mother, and she's stayed since."  
  
"...urgh...M-mother?"  
  
"Well, she seems to think you're one of her cubs and doesn't look like no one's going to change her mind. I doubt even you could..." His smirk faltered when he heard his friend stifle another cry as Sally continued her work, her fingers red with his blood.  
  
Sally ignored his cries, also somewhat worried about his cheeks being so flushed while he was still extremely pale. "I'm almost done Heero. These'll stay in better, though not much. I don't have the right equipment and as soon as this storms over, we're all going to go back to my base where you and Quatre will be taken care of and nursed back to health and then all of you can stay and rest as long as you need to."  
  
Duo thought this the perfect time to add, just to see what the others would say. "Did you tell them about the gundams and the upgrades yet?"  
  
Heero looked from Trowa to Duo to Sally and gave her a warning glance. If she had tampered with any of Wing Zero's systems or codes, then he'd have to reprogram everything which would take forever and if he perchance messed something up, it could cost him his life in battle. "What?"  
  
Sighing, Sally shot Duo a glare in return to his playful smirk, then smiled. "It's okay guys, Noin helped to transport your gundams from the Sanq Kingdom to our base where we went ahead and repaired everything. We just added a few features, don't worry about it now though. You need to rest and everything is as you left it, we didn't mess with anything else. I don't think you'll complain later either, so don't worry about it."  
  
Heero closed his eyes, grimacing slightly when he felt Sally tie the thread, this pulling at the torn skin. "...fine...." Overwhelming heat fell over him as he tried to take in air, his vision swirling and fading. He didn't know what was happening to him and he was somewhat afraid at that time. Clutching the blanket with his left hand and holding on for dear life, he felt the earth begin to sway under him, but he didn't dare close his eyes. Heero tried to call for his friends, but his voice wouldn't work and he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Heero?" Sally placed her hand upon his chest to try and stop him from struggling as she watched his fear. It was like that of Quatre's, but she didn't know what was wrong with Heero. She hastily moved her hand when the young wolf came to his side and stood with her front paws on the couch, licking the young man's cheek and trying to calm him herself. Her soft whines echoed in the quiet room.  
  
"What's wrong with him Sally?" Wufei looked on as he watched his friend with frantic eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know. Come on Heero, you've got to settle down. Heero?" Sally tried to settle him down again when the wolf had moved, her eyes searching Sally's before glancing at her "cub" and then back to Sally.  
  
Heero heard the distant call of Sally's voice as he took in gasping breaths, the world stopping it's violent spinning. His vision was beginning to come once again, and he looked around with a panicked gaze for his friends and answers as to what just happened to him. Focusing on Sally, he watched her but didn't speak, his energy having taken a dramatic decrease.  
  
Trowa stood silent, not sure what to expect and afraid for his friend. Heero had never done anything like this before and he wasn't sure why this would happen now. By the looks of it, Heero was at just as much of a loss as the rest of them were.  
  
Duo closed his mouth, having realized that he was getting ready to speak when whatever happened to his buddy happened, but he never spoke. Actually, he didn't even know what he was going to say, he just hoped that Heero was all right.  
  
Sally jumped up from her chair, strode into Quatre's room with quiet steps and brought back one of the cold, damp cloths and began to trace it along Heero's flushed cheeks. "It's okay now, everything's going to be all right. Just settle down and take in deep breaths, everything's going to be fine..." With soft assurances, she watched his eyelids slowly close, exhaustion calling to his tired soul.  
  
Heero forced himself to remain awake, but it was a battle that he was losing. With great effort, he parted his lips to speak, forcing them to move and it was nearly impossible to make his voice speak. "...wh-what h- happened..." His voice barely spoke in a whisper as he barely opened his eyes, not managing anything more.  
  
Sally shook her head and continued her work, softly pressing her lips against his forehead to find that he had a soaring fever as well. "I don't know, why don't you tell me what was scaring the crap out of you that badly...." Nodding to the others, she assured them that it was okay to go about what they were doing, but only Wufei left and that was to take care of the venison before returning.  
  
Closing his eyes again, oh how he wanted to fall asleep, he forced himself to speak again. "...I-I couldn't breathe.... everything.. was blacking out.... everything started spinning...." Taking in short breaths, he tried to stay awake again. A savory smell wafted from the kitchen inlet, beckoning to the hungry youth, yet the call of sleep was stronger.  
  
Sally sighed, softly moving back his bangs and dabbing his forehead with the cloth. Sweet relief overcame his features and she couldn't help but smile. "About when did this all start happening?"  
  
With his last bits of strength, he spoke once again. "...when you...you began.."  
  
Sally shushed him after this, seeing the strain in his features as he tried to reply. She had all she needed to diagnose the problem. "Your body was responding after the long rest to the stitching in your arm. It was a bit of a shock to your body, normally it wouldn't have been anything new to you, but in your weakened state it was an extreme shock. Your body was just responding, it doesn't last very long in most cases. I don't think it was all in due to the stitching, you have an extremely high fever too. Do you and Quatre plan this out or something, because I swear.... anyway, just get to sleep, you need all the energy you can get." Wiping the drying cloth along his cheeks and neck, she watched him drift off to sleep. Rising from her feet, she strode into the kitchen area and grabbed another medium bowl. Sighing as she grabbed for the door handle of the front entrance, she pulled it open to be met with a mound of snow that stood at about her waist. Surprisingly, it didn't collapse on top of her, but instead remained frozen in place. "Oh you have to know that this is good..." Sarcastically she thought aloud, scraping the top snow off of the ice block and into the bowel. Returning to Heero's side, she motioned for Trowa to take a seat in the chair and continue her work in bringing his fever. Upon seeing Trowa start his work, she left to Quatre's room again to quell his never-ending coughs.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch and dinner had long since passed, three of the five pilots with filled stomachs and one ally to with them. But Heero and Quatre remained asleep, both far beyond the safe limits of exhaustion, their weak forms vulnerable to anything.  
  
Trowa rose from his seat near the fire and headed over to the door, curious as to why Keiha was whining so. If anyone named her, it should be Heero who did, but he just thought Keiha was fitting and it was something to call her by for now. Bending down, he scratched behind her left ear and watched her eyes light up slightly with enjoyment, but she continued to whine none the less. "What it is Keiha? What do you want out there?" Standing, he turned to the window, no one had really checked on the progress of the weather and he was curious as to what the wolf might be so anxious to go out after. Coming upon it, he didn't see anything, not the gray sky nor the falling snow, but a sheet of opaque ice. "What the..."  
  
Duo exited from Quatre's room, having just checked on his friend again. His pneumonia only seemed to progress and he was beyond the point of utter hell. "Somethin' wrong Trowa?"  
  
Wufei rose from his seat by Heero's side, for he had let Trowa rest as he tried to bring down his comrade's fever. His actions were still to no avail, just as the others' attempts had been. "What is it?"  
  
Trowa trotted over to the door, pulling open the door with a quick jerk of the handle. He was met with a solid wall of ice, the entire of the entrance blocked. "This can't be good."  
  
Duo looked along with Wufei at the ice-blocked entrance, surprise clearly etched in his features. Rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times, he looked back and realized that he wasn't seeing things. "Okay, I might just be tired, but are you guys seeing what I am?"  
  
Wufei spoke his reply. "If you're seeing a giant wall of ice that's trapped us in this cabin, then yes." Oh yes, this was just great! Two of his only friends were ill and not getting any better, if anything worse, and they were trapped in the cabin that only had one door! Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked, they could probably break the ice, tunnel out, then dig out the entrance.  
  
Trowa nodded in response, placing his hand on the ice as he heard Keiha dig frantically at the lower portion of it. Looking down, he realized that her sharp claws only managed in chipping the ice. "Well, looks like things just decided to go our way. By the looks of it, this ice barricade is extremely thick and hard, even Keiha can't dig through it. Our only chance of escape is through the chimney and our only source of heat is the fire. We can't let it go out guys or we're in extreme trouble. Heero and Quatre are having enough problems as it is, if the fire were to go out for too long, we could lose the both of them. If we're lucky, OZ'll find us and dig us out, we can deal with being captured and they couldn't be stupid enough not to treat the both of them. That or the ice might melt, but we don't have many options here." Sighing, he leaned against the opened door and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"You know, I think someone up there really has a grudge against us..." Duo looked at the ceiling, motioning toward the heavens outside the walls. As if in response to his comment, the electrical lights flickered and the shut off, the electricity having been stopped by the winter snows. With a look of total disbelief, shock, and disgust, Duo looked at the others. "What did I do?!"  
  
Wufei shook his head, praying that the gods were not angry with them and if they were, that they would spare his friends. "Duo, just think about what you say before you speak, okay?"  
  
Trowa ignored the two, snorting softly before yawning in exhaustion. "Just don't say that things can't get worse, because they can and probably will. Right now, let's just keep the others as warm and comfortable as possible, try and draw away their fevers and keep the fire going." At that time, Sally left the room to try and find out what was going on.  
  
Sally was surprised to see the lights off, but didn't say anything as she listened to the guys speak. "What's going on?"  
  
"The electricity's gone out." Wufei spoke bluntly as he returned to his task of trying to draw away Heero's stubborn fever. Everything this guy did, he did with stubbornness, his fever proved this. "How's Quatre?"  
  
Sally looked at all of the pilots before shaking her head. "Still coughing like crazy, still fever-struck. By the looks of it, so is Heero. I'm not even going to ask why the door's wide open and I can't see anything but white."  
  
"It might be best you don't. How much more time do we have before they both become critical?" Trowa looked at her, the light of the fire dancing vaguely on her face.  
  
"Quatre's pneumonia is progressing rapidly, he's got about another day before it'd just be kinder to put him out of his misery. Actually, he's at that point now, but there's still hope for his recovery. Heero, I don't know about. I can't think as to why he has a fever in the first place, and I might be able to tell if I were back at my base, but I'm not."  
  
Trowa thought for a minute, then added. "Could it be an infection? In his shoulder, from the bullet or maybe something that was in Keiha's den. That could have triggered his fever."  
  
"It might, but I don't have any antibiotics here either." Sighing, Sally felt like she was ready to collapse but didn't. "You guys are tired, you need to get some sleep. We'll have to try and get out of here tomorrow or we might as well just put the both of them out of there misery and show them mercy. After that, it's no use."  
  
Duo shook his head, first the ice that trapped them in, and now they only had about a day to get out of there, to Sally's aircraft, and back to her base?! It'd be impossible! Sure, they'd accomplished nearly impossible, but impossible was impossible without a few hundred miracles! "Why does this have to happen now?!"  
  
Wufei only held his tongue, fighting his emotions at the thought of losing his friends. And now it wouldn't only be Quatre, but Heero as well. If life was going to be this cruel, then maybe...  
  
Trowa only sighed heavily before nodding. "It looks like we better start asking for a few more miracles or think of something quick." Dropping his arms, he searched his side for the familiar firearm at his side. Grabbing it and holding it in front of him, Trowa watched the fire glisten over it's deadly, metal form before pulling out the cartridge. If worse came to worse, he wouldn't let his friends suffer needlessly. Looking, he sighed once again, fighting off his emotions as well. He had a few bullets left, his eyes quickly scanning over them. He only had two left, and it was enough to do the job.  
  
~Lady Stardancer  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Oh my gosh, I actually wrote that last part?! ~faints~ I didn't even realize I was putting that in there! I thought about it, but....holy cow! Okay, I don't even know my own mind! ~sighs and trembles~ Okay, thanks for reading this and keeping with me, sorry but I had extreme writers block and my English portfolio was due. Four major papers, five pages each and my stupid computer erased them all! ~fumes and glares at computer before taking in deep breaths~ Please review, and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Sorry for the wait and thanks for stickin' with me! Adios! ~runs off to a new computer to type, a BETTER computer!~ 


	7. Forced Mercy

© June 07, 2002  
  
Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~  
  
Forced Mercy  
  
Trowa sat once more by Heero's sleeping side, staring into the flames that danced between the walls of the hearth. The soft crackle of the fire as it licked and weaved between the pieces of wood was comforting and relaxing, giving a sense of security and content. "How can I help these guys? Sadly, it's usually Quatre that'd have most of the answers to this in such a last second type of dilemma. But it's Quatre who needs us now, and even Heero and his somewhat reckless plans can't help us." Looking around the room, he tried but couldn't spot a clock anywhere. Calling softly, he looked over to Duo. "Duo, do you have your watch with you this time?"  
  
Duo's head leaned against this arms tiredly, but he tried to remain awake. "Yah, gimme a minute..." Squinting, he tried to see the numbers and the positions of the hands, but something that small just turned out as a big blur. Taking the watch off, he tossed it to Trowa and laid his head back down again. "That many o'clock."  
  
Trowa gave a soft chuckle. Since when did his friend use "that many o'clock"? Shaking his head, he let a grin play over his lips. "Well, aren't we sophisticated today... it's almost 2:30 in the morning."  
  
Duo smirked as he closed his eyes, a large yawn interrupting his features. "How can ya tell?"  
  
"Duo, I can read a clock. It's not that hard."  
  
"No, which part of the day it is..."  
  
Trowa needed something to keep focused on and it was by far too quiet in the cabin. It gave him too much time to reflect on what has happened and everything that could happen, things he didn't want to have to acknowledge. "When we went out yesterday to get the venison, it was about noon, early in the evening. We've already had dinner about the right time, or at least you guys have," he wasn't really hungry at the time, "and it wasn't that long ago since we realized that we're trapped in here. That was about around midnight. It's all logical and common sense and..." Looking up, he realized that Duo was sleeping, not even listening to his explanation. Laughing softly, he rose from his seat and tossed the cushion from the large chair behind him. Pulling out the fold-out bed, he set it up before heading to his friend.  
  
Duo's eyes quickly fluttered open as he realized that he was being spoken to and shaken awake. Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that it was Trowa. "I lost ya after the "early evening" part."  
  
Shaking his head, he only smiled. "I'm sure you did. Come on, you're too tired to fight it off any longer. You need to get some sleep..." Helping the weary American up, he led him to the pull-out bed, all the while Duo followed but his mouth said otherwise.  
  
"No, I'm not tired, I was just resting. I wasn't sleeping, I swear. I'm just easily confused..." Yawning, he sat on the bed and without help from Trowa, he laid down and took the small throw pillow. All the while, he tried to refuse, but he wasn't speaking to his peer any longer, but it was more of an argument with his mind and body, but he lost.  
  
Trowa bit his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter as he watched his comrade argue with himself, his facial features depicting his two personalities that seemed to be feuding. In the end he fell asleep, curling into a ball as he tried to keep warm. How could he not keep warm? The cabin was actually getting rather hot now that he thought about it. That and it was taking a little more effort to breathe. Stepping into Quatre's room, he looked at both Sally and Wufei. "Is he doing any better?"  
  
Wufei turned from Sally's side and shook his head, his eyes downcast. "He's not responding to anything and his fever just keeps going up."  
  
Trowa nodded sadly, seeing the quilt and blankets cast to the floor, a thin sheet covering his pale and trembling form. Sighing, he began to cough himself. He forced himself to stifle the coughs when the others looked at him in warning and slight fear. "It's okay, I'm fine. Don't you guys think it's getting a bit hot in here? Maybe a little harder to breathe too?"  
  
Sally watched Trowa in fear and confusion, wondering if he wasn't getting the fever too. "Come here Trowa..." She rose from her seat next to Quatre and bade Wufei to take over the relentless duty of trying to draw away the fever. Taking her hand and brushing away the youth's bangs, she pressed her lips against his forehead. "You don't have a fever, but you had me scared there for a minute." Standing where she was, now that the door was open and that she could feel the heat from the other room, she had to admit that it was rather hot and the oxygen around them seemed to disappear. "Now that you said something, I think you're right Trowa."  
  
Trowa thought silently for a minute, ignoring the others. Their only abundant source of air came from the chimney and the fire was still burning because of the air coming in, besides the wood. The flames were eating most of their oxygen before it could get into the rooms and they were using up the remaining air faster than it could be replenished. "We've got to put out the fire, it's killing off our air supply and the chimney's our only hope."  
  
Wufei looked at him in confusion, feeling somewhat light-headed. "But then how will we get heat?"  
  
Shaking his head, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the door frame as he replied. "We won't, we either suffocate to death or try and fight off the cold. We have better chances trying to keep warm than try to breathe when we don't have any air, or at least hardly any."  
  
Sally spoke at this. "But what about Quatre and Heero?"  
  
Sighing, he looked up solemnly. "We'll have to keep them as warm as possible, the cold might draw away their fevers and cool them down, but it'll work against us in helping them with their illnesses. We don't much of a choice here Sally."  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and tried to shake the dizziness from his vision. "Then you'd better hurry and put out the fire, I'm getting so light-headed right now that there are two of each of you." Rubbing his eyes, he tried to focus but still to no avail as he began to cough himself.  
  
Without further hesitation, Trowa strode from the room. Taking a large, thick towel in hand he soaked it with some of the ice that had turned to water from the thick barricade and threw the towel completely over the dancing flames. The fire and wood sizzled, popped, and hissed as the flames died.  
  
Duo bolted upright at the sound of the fire going out so fast, his eyes wide in confusion and alarm. "What the..... what happened to the fire?"  
  
Trowa shrugged off the question and looked at the fireplace once more, the room becoming completely dark. Squinting slightly, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. His response was short and blunt as he felt Keiha press her cold nose against his arm. Her whines were soft and troubled. "The fire was eating our air and killing us, so it had to go." Patting Keiha's head softly, he bade her to go and watch over Heero as she had been.  
  
Duo looked about, but he couldn't see anything. A soft light came from inside Quatre's room and Wufei appeared with a small flashlight. "You okay Wu-man?" The young American watch his other friend sway slightly on his feet.  
  
Wufei shook his head, one day he would teach Duo to call him by his rightful name. "I'm fine Duo, but you will learn one day that my name is Wufei. Here, Sally brought these along, we'll have to save the batteries when the sun comes up. If it does, we should be able to get enough light from the chimney, we've got one in here. Is Heero doing any better?" Tossing the flashlight to Trowa, he waited an update on his antisocial friend.  
  
Trowa caught the flashlight with ease and returned to Heero's side, watching his pale features as he took the back of his hand and placed it against the second youth's forehead. An approving smile graced his lips. "His fever's gone down drastically since I last checked, now it's just more of a slight warmth. If it keeps going down like this, his fever should break within the next half hour or so."  
  
Sally listened from inside Quatre's room, delicately tracing his soft features with the cold rag. Her fingers had already gone numb again, but the cold was at least giving a comfort to the suffering Arabian. She only hoped that time would give him back a life to live and take the fever with it.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Duo swung the smaller block of wood against the ice barricade but it only chipped the ice, making the dent deeper but still the ice wall stood. "Dang man, how thick is this thing?" He and Trowa were working for at least three hours and they only dented the ice wall, it only chipping down to, at most, an inch and a half. They were working near the top, but the ice went above the door frame.  
  
Trowa wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his arm, his sleeve soaking it up. "Absolutely no clue. Sometimes I wish OZ wasn't so thick." Leaning against the ice, he put his hand on Duo's arm as he tried to hit the block again. "Don't waste your energy." Their only hope was that OZ would find them or they weren't getting out any time soon.  
  
Duo leaned against the block of ice as well relishing the cold against his back. "How're we going to flag them down then?" Smiling, he tried to quell his breathing.  
  
"No clue, we don't have any flare signals. Or we might..." He looked toward the kitchenette. "We might. Gimme a few seconds here." Pushing off of the wall and heading toward the cupboards, he rummaged hastily before giving an exasperated groan. "Well, that idea's gone, we don't have anything to work with."  
  
Duo let his head fall once more against the ice, not the smartest thing in the world when he realized just how hard he hit his head. "Owe.... you know...."  
  
Trowa took a seat at the kitchen table, lying his head on his hands as he let his eyes gaze over at Keiha. She had once again taken to digging furiously at the ice, shredding and chipping it now that it was weakened by the fire, but it was freezing again quickly. "Thanks for the help but it doesn't look like we're getting anywhere Keiha."  
  
Duo looked toward the persistent creature before looking at Trowa. "Keiha? Now where'd you get that?"  
  
Trowa smiled. "It's Japanese, it means, of life. I figured that I had to call her something and it was only suitable for her actions in helping Heero."  
  
Duo looked at him, his eyebrow raised in curiosity and intrigue. "How many foreign languages do you know?"  
  
Trowa only smirked and began to count away.  
  
Looking at him in disbelief, the young American held up his hands. "Whoe, okay, let's just say a lot and not make me feel stupid here."  
  
"That's one of the easiest things in the world to do, right next to breathing."  
  
His jaw dropped open at this, his features comical but unbelieving. "That was just harsh...."  
  
Laughing softly, Trowa only closed his eyes. "Well, glad to know you've still got enough attitude to get us through..." Yawning, he felt the cold of the cabin surround him, cooling him immediately and sending a shiver up and down his back. Trembling involuntarily, though it was something he hardly ever does, he disregarded Duo's gaze of compassion. They'd all sacrificed everything to Heero and Quatre in order to keep them warm without a fire, luckily Heero's fever had already broken. Quatre's still remained high while the rest of him froze, his pneumonia getting worse by the hour.  
  
Duo ignored Keiha's whines and looked over Trowa as he began to tremble, no matter how he fought it. "Here, you can have my jacket, I need to cool down anyway..." Taking it off, he offered it to Trowa but he refused.  
  
"I'm fine, keep it. You'll need it in a little while. It wasn't anything, I'm just a little tired, that's all..." Yawning again, Trowa closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. As much as he tried to fight the fact, he knew that time was drawing closer and closer to and end and soon all would be of no use when it came to helping Quatre. Damn OZ, why couldn't they just find out where they were like they always did? Why were they taking their sweet time? Sometimes, Trowa didn't even know how OZ could have survived this long in the war. Shivering again, he scolded himself mentally for doing it. A jacket being laid upon his shoulders made him sit up and look back. "Duo, I said..."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn and take." Laughing softly, he watched Trowa lay his head back down in defeat. "Good."  
  
Trowa drifted off into sleep, his energy too low to use in fighting exhaustion. Slowly the time ticked by, counting down the minutes they had left until all was hopeless. And they only seemed to go by faster, flying by with a teasing nature as their hope dwindled away.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa awoke to the cold cabin, Heero still sleeping and Keiha sitting next to him, though Duo stood near the window with Wufei at his side. What was wrong? How much time had passed by? The light from the chimney was once bright, but now it was barely anything and the flashlight lit up the room. "W-what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Duo quickly dried his eyes, leaning his forehead against the wood of the cabin walls while he tried to steady his breathing. "We haven't gotten anywhere and it doesn't look like we're getting out. Sally says.... Quatre isn't getting any better and time's gone by way too fast."  
  
Closing his eyes, Trowa rose from his seat, the time had come. They weren't getting out and OZ wasn't helping them any. It was his turn, his time to take care of things. "Then we can't let him suffer."  
  
Duo turned to face him, watching his friend's eyes open as he reached for his gun. "Trowa, Sally says different, but we've made it this far through everything, we can't give up on him now. If he survived the lake, then...."  
  
Wufei only put his hand on Duo's shoulder, knowing that what had to be done would be done. Trowa, like himself and Heero, didn't take to failure kindly and when they had a mission, it was done. "Duo, he's in too much pain, we can't let him go through that."  
  
Duo looked at Trowa in utter shock, his breathing coming in short gasps as his friend headed toward the room. Sally had exited and looked away from all of their gazes, knowing what would happen. "...but...Trowa, no! You've got to give him more time, Quatre's strong enough to pull through! You're just gonna give up on the guy like that!?" Hugging himself, for the fire had long since been put out, he stood and looked at the others, but they avoided his gaze as well. "What's wrong with you guys!?"  
  
Trowa sighed, not meeting his friend's eyes as he took his gun from his side, forcing himself to hold it steady. "Do you think I really want to do this Duo? We can't let him suffer, he's dying and it's just wrong. He'll slowly suffocate to death and he'll be in pain the entire time Duo, do you want him to have to go through that? I hate this just as  
  
much, if not more than you do, but it has to be done..." Turning, he entered Quatre's room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Wufei rose and walked to Duo's side, bidding him to sit down as he gave silent comfort to his friend. He only prayed that Quatre would finally be at peace. "He won't have to fight anymore Duo..."  
  
Sally crossed over and sat by Heero's side, uncertain of what to do. She wanted to stop Trowa, but knew it had to be done. So she sat by Heero's sleeping form, trying to push the thoughts from her mind.  
  
Trowa stood next to Quatre, slowly raising the gun to his head as he tried to steady his hand. He was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. "I'm so sorry Quatre..."  
  
With great effort, Quatre let his eyes flutter open at hearing someone else in the room with him. Blinking, he realized that it was Trowa and he held his gun. "...wh..what?"  
  
Trowa looked with widened and saddened eyes at Quatre. And this was supposed to make him feel better? "Quatre, we're stuck in this cabin and can't find any way out, I-I..."  
  
Quatre listened to Trowa, surprised to see how bad he was trembling and that he was scared himself. Trowa didn't need to speak any more, his actions were enough to tell the young Arabian that he wasn't going to make it out of this battle alive and that they were just going to show him mercy. "..i-it's okay...Trowa... I understand..." And closing his eyes, he waited for peace to come to his soul once and for all.  
  
Trowa held the gun, now with both hands but he still couldn't steady his aim. "Please forgive me Quatre..."  
  
Duo listened in the other room, hoping against all hope that Trowa would change his mind.  
  
*Bang!*  
  
"Oh God no..." Duo didn't care any longer about his pride, but let his eyes tear over and the tears fall from his blue eyes. Hiding his face in his hands, he felt Wufei's hand rest on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze in understanding. Looking up, he watched Trowa exit the room and close the door, his eyes wide in sadness and fear as he forced himself to keep his balance.  
  
Trowa dropped the gun, collapsing to his knees and hugging himself. He ignored Sally's movements as she crossed over to his side, offering him comfort. That image, Quatre's eyes staring back at him in question and sadness would forever be burned in his mind. "... I-I'm so sorry..."  
  
Sally held Trowa in a soothing embrace, letting him lean into her. "It's okay Trowa, you did what you had to do..." With a stubbornness, she forced back her tears.  
  
"I couldn't do it.... I just couldn't do it..." Trowa whispered, for he'd thrown his gun's aim to the wall just seconds before he pulled the trigger. Duo was right, they couldn't give up on their friend that easily, not after he'd been given back to them. He was meant to live and he would.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yah, I know this was kind of short but I wanted to finish it and this is the best place to leave it. I won't be on for a while, vacation, so the next updates will be in the beginning of July. Hope you enjoyed this. I need some help. When you review, please pick one of these. 1) They get out and get to Sally's base, help Quatre and Heero, and the story ends, or 2) OZ finds them and things go from there. #2 will make the sequel longer. It's all pending on you. Thanks for reading, love all of ya for being there with me. Thanxies! Adios hermanas and hermanos, gotta go pack! ~giggles, waves, hugs, and smirks~ Hope this was suspenseful enough! 


	8. Alas, To Be Rescued...

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~ Alas, To be Rescued...  
  
Sitting and shivering in Sally's embrace, Trowa looked back to find a confused Duo and a weary Wufei. "He's still alive Duo, you were right. We can't give up on him yet."  
  
At this point, Duo was extremely confused. "But I heard..."  
  
"I threw my aim to the wall at the last minute." Closing his eyes and sighing, Trowa took in a deep, cold breath. "He's awake right now." The image of Quatre in the lake flashed before his eyes, then his pale form lying limp and still on the snow, to his gratitude when his life was restored, to just moments ago. He was sorry for ever thinking such a thing. Standing, he smiled at Duo and nodded, showing that it was okay for him to enter. Quatre was stronger than he was giving his friend credit for.  
  
Duo stood, heading into Quatre's room to find him just as confused. Silently he thanked God.  
  
Quatre watched Duo for a moment longer before he was thrown into another fit of coughs. It was sheer torment on his body, his throat was swollen and inflamed. He felt as if he were constantly breathing in fire. Blood filled his mouth again as he turned onto his side and spit the bitter liquid onto the floor. He was, but wasn't glad that Trowa changed his mind. In one way, there was still hope, yet he was in anguish until then.  
  
Wufei helped Trowa into a chair as Sally went once again into Quatre's room. "Don't worry Trowa, you did what you believed was best."  
  
"Did I? What if my intentions were wrong and he suffers and we aren't rescued?" Trowa looked back with sorrow filled eyes toward his friend. A movement caught his eye as Keiha walked once again to the door, scratching at it as she stood on her hind legs. She whined softly, then sat down and howled before returning to Heero's side.  
  
The young wolf knew something, or someone was coming. The dreary atmosphere in the cabin told her that something was wrong. Death mingled in the air. Sitting by her "pup's" side, she whined again before standing and taking the young man's arm gently in her teeth and pulling him towards the door.  
  
Trowa stood tiredly, curiously following the large canine. "What is it Keiha?"  
  
"What's she doing Trowa?" Wufei watched as well.  
  
"She wants to show me something. I'm not sure what she's trying to say." Trowa opened the door and watched Keiha jump up on the ice block. She only whined and scratched it, looking back at him, and did the same thing, scratching near the top. "Keiha, it's too thick and we're stuck in here." Yet the wolf persisted, pushing him near the ice wall and baring her teeth at him and snarling when he tried to move away. "I don't know what you want Keiha, I..." he tried to go around her but she snapped out and sank her teeth deep into the flesh of his left arm. Grimacing and groaning in pain, he felt her teeth still embedded in his arm as he collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Trowa!" Wufei was ready to help his friend but at receiving a shake of the head, he stood where he was.  
  
Trowa tried to calm his breathing, his left arm limp in the wolf's jaws. Looking back into her eyes, he didn't see anger or hunger, yet a sorry but determined gaze. "What are you... umn... trying to tell me Keiha?"  
  
Wufei watched blood drip from Trowa's arm, thinking he was crazy for asking the dangerous animal that. Yet, he waved Duo and Sally back as they exited Quatre's room.  
  
Trowa felt Keiha's teeth rub against the bone, pulling her head up and showing him to rise. The confused youth did so, stifling another groan as she pulled him toward the ice block once again. He wasn't understanding her actions. Yet the wolf rose slowly on her haunches, his arm still in her jaws, yet he watched her press her ear next to the block. Her gaze penetrated his. "I think I understand now." Her grip loosened somewhat but did not let go just yet. Pressing his right hand to the ice block, he felt the vibration. A small smile graced his lips as he listened to the ice, having pressed his ear to the frozen water. There was a faint pounding nearing them, it had to be OZ. They could deal with capture. After a few moments hesitation, Trowa collapsed to his knees and groaned, leaning heavily against the ice barricade. He felt Keiha slowly release his arm and lie it on his lap. "Thank you Keiha..." Closing his eyes, he listened to her scamper to a corner as another moved swiftly to his side.  
  
Wufei glared at Keiha, then returned his focus to Trowa who was shivering and paling. "Trowa, come on. Wake up." Quickly taking off his black cloth belt, he wrapped it momentarily around Trowa's arm to stop the surprisingly heavy bleeding. "Trowa?"  
  
Letting his eyes flutter open, Trowa looked tiredly at Wufei. "I wouldn't listen and didn't understand, so she did what she had to. OZ is coming, all we have to do is flag them down. It's... it's the only way we're getting out of here. That's what she tried to... to show me..." Letting his eyes close again, he listened to Sally and Duo near. Groaning, he felt Sally take his arm in her hands. He was still oh so tired, but a hope filled him. "..D-Duo, go and tell Quatre that he is going to... to be helped soon. OZ will care for him, they wouldn't be that stupid. Wufei... wake Heero and tell him what's going to happen, yet not to rebel. We'll play OZ until escape. We need to find someplace for you... to hide Sally. They won't care as much, but see you... as a traitor. They'll kill Keiha, so she'll have to stay with you." Forcing his eyes open, he released a soft cry at feeling the bandages being wrapped firmly around his open wound. Sally sat before him, Wufei and Duo doing as they were asked, Keiha watching worriedly in the corner. Blood, his blood, stained the white fur around her mouth but she did not try and wash it clean. Instead, she whined softly, panting from time to time.  
  
Sally finished, draping Trowa's right arm over her shoulders as she helped him up. "There aren't many hiding places here, and don't worry about me. Save your strength."  
  
Looking back up at her, he looked from the kitchenette table to where Heero rested. A shadow caught his eyes. "There... move the couch."  
  
Confused, Sally nodded to Wufei who mumbled something to Heero then moved the couch. The rug had a slight rectangular shape cut into it, though it was hard to see. Leaving the youth's side and crouching next to the rectangular area, she dug her fingers into the carpet and felt a slightly raised, wooden plank. Pulling it up with a little effort, she realized that there was an area dug underground, small in height but enough for them to stay there. "Well, as long as OZ doesn't stay here, it should all work."  
  
"They won't.... when they've found us. They'll have to dig open the entrance, so after we flag them down... nmph... it should give you enough time to get down there with Keiha. She's not bad," he assured his comrades' wary looks, "but if we missed this, then we're stuck.... and I wouldn't listen." Standing, he swayed on his feet. Trowa shook his head to clear the dizziness from his vision.  
  
"Trowa, sit down and tell us what's running through your mind, we'll get it." Wufei helped Heero sit up but kept his eye on the other, young pilot.  
  
"No, we need to signal them now or we'll never get out of here. We need to get another, bigger fire going. It's about our.... only hope." Trowa leaned against Sally for a moment, then let her make a temporary sling for his arm. "We need to find something... that's highly flammable. I've got one bullet left... it's the only thing we've got left to spark a fire." Feeling is legs give out, he closed his eyes and awaited the floor but arms encircled him. His arm was still bleeding fairly well, the white cloth was now a deep red.  
  
Duo slowly lowered Trowa to the floor, letting his weakened body lay in his arms. "Can someone hand me a blanket?"  
  
Heero focused his vision on Trowa, taking a blanket from off his legs and tossing it pathetically to Duo. "What-what happened to him?" He caught sight of the blood on Trowa's arm, then the blood on the wolf.  
  
"When Trowa tried to get past her, she latched onto his arm and drug him somewhat back to the door. He wasn't understanding her, to sum it up in the least." Wufei rummaged through the house. Taking anything that was flammable, he tossed it in the fire place. The fire couldn't go for too long or they'd run out of air again.  
  
Duo covered Trowa's shivering form and held him, knowing that this was their last and only hope. "I just pray this works."  
  
After a few more minutes, Duo shook Trowa awake, they'd gotten all they could find. They'd found a small amount of lighter fluid, that's all they had to light the fire.  
  
Trowa staggered to his feet, his vision hazy and his stomach nauseas. "Most of this... unh... shouldn't be burned, so it will have some bad fumes. Get back... we've only got one chance at this." Raising his firearm, he concentrated. He wasn't normally this tired or he wouldn't be this bad at aiming. Slowly, he pulled the trigger and fired. The spark of the bullet hitting the stone of the hearth created a fire, along with the heat of the impact. Fumes immediately spread throughout the cabin, or at least the first room. Now, it was all a matter of time.  
  
~Lady Stardancer  
  
A/N: Well, told you I'd be writing over the summer and pumping out chapters for you, and here we are! Sorry this one is so short. I've written three for this story, this one the first. I worked on the fourth, but got writers block and I've got one more little "vacation" coming up. Band camp. I'm trying to memorize a 1st Clarinet (the highest and hardest part in clarinet) for March Slave (pronounced: March Schlov) and the first two movements of Swan Lake. ~sighs, and looks reluctantly at music~ I'll be writing if I can find the strength over the week that I'm there. You march all day, then play, then march and play, then have social hour, then a couple hours before lights out. If you can find the strength to do anything else! ~gives "eek" look~ Okay, I'm going to type up the next chapters, please enjoy and review. The ending to the sequel will be.... good and interesting, or so I've planned. If I can write/type it right. Have fun... ~devilish grin~ Oh, I'm going to be in a really good mood too. Just a little more of my social life. I got my first car!!!! ~cheers and jumps up and down~ Long story made short, I complained a lot and my parents kept telling me not till I moved back home and I'd be driving something around the age of 19 and I'm going on 16 now, so that'd suck. Then my mom bought me a car from my older brother, $100.00 flat! She told me and I was so ticked and happy that I started crying for no reason! I didn't think I'd get one till I was old enough to drink! ~giggles and beams~ Thanks for listening to my rambling. Enjoy the story! ~skips away happily~ 


	9. Capture, Pain, and Hope

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~ Capture, Pain, and Hope  
  
The OZ troops marched back toward the road, the search for the pilots was now too risky. The snow had long since stopped, yet if they got any more, they'd be buried alive.  
  
A strong and rather foul stench drifted toward a young private in the front of the line, flooding his nostrils. "What the..." Looking up and stopping in his tracks, the young soldier caught sight of black smoke billowing into the air. "Major! I've found something!"  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa tried to stand, but the fumes were making him woozy. Soon he knew nothing as his eyes rolled back in his head, his eyelids fluttering closed. His unconscious form hit the floor harshly, blood slowly beginning to trickle from under his head.  
  
"Trowa!" Duo prayed that OZ would show soon, they barely had any air left and the fumes were getting to everyone. Rolling his comrade onto his back, Duo caught sight of the blood and took in a sharp breath. "If OZ doesn't get a clue and hurry up..."  
  
Sally staggered to the American's side. "What happened Duo?"  
  
"He just passed out."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Sally nodded. "We need to get that fire put out."  
  
Heero stood on his own, leaning his hand against the wall. "Yes, let's just hope OZ saw it first." Taking a step toward his friends, he tried not to stumble over the wolf the others now called Keiha. It wasn't a bad name for her, she'd earned it.  
  
Wufei stood in the kitchenette, shaking the blurriness from his vision. Snatching up a large towel, he put it in the sink and took the large container of water, dumping its contents in the sink as well. Taking up the thoroughly soaked towel, he crossed over to the fire and tossed it on, distinguishing it as the fire hissed and spat. Speaking between coughs, "There, now we... just have to see what happens."  
  
Voices, urgent and surprised, echoed outside the cabin. They were muffled and somewhat tired, but they gave hope back once more.  
  
Heero smiled as he coughed, the smoke filling into the cabin. "They're... they're here. They're surprisingly... fast. "  
  
Standing, Sally motioned for Duo to keep the rag pressed against Trowa's new wound. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion. Snatching one of the blankets from the couch, she fanned the fumes back toward the fireplace.  
  
"Is anyone in there?" A younger, male voice called.  
  
Sighing with "slight" disgust, Duo yelled back. "Don't be stupid! Just hurry and get the door dug open! If you OZ dorks took any longer..."  
  
The young private knew that voice, that attitude all too well. Turning and calling down to the ground from the roof area, he smiled. "Sir, we just keep getting lucky today."  
  
Wufei sat down in the main room and groaned, he really didn't want to have to put up with OZ. "How much thicker can they get?"  
  
Heero sat next to the warmed stones of the fireplace. Wincing, he shifted his weight to his left shoulder which was becoming sore as well. "They get worse, don't worry." He knew that more than the others, at times he sacrificed his freedom for the others, wanted to get captured, or couldn't fend for himself as well for some other reason.  
  
Sally nodded. "You'd be surprised." Heading off once more into Quatre's room, she checked on him one last time. "Well, they're here Quatre."  
  
Quatre let his eyes fall lazily upon her, he was so tired. Smiling as much as he could, he tried to speak but she shushed him immediately. That, and his voice was gone. He'd wanted to thank her for everything and for helping him as much as she could.  
  
"Save your strength and get better soon, okay? You take care, the others will watch over you now." Turning, Sally saw that the others were ready to conceal her existence in the cabin. Keiha was already down there.  
  
Heero laid his hand on Keiha's head, quieting her whining. "Stay here, be quiet. You'll be safe, don't worry." He couldn't help but smile as she nudged his hand with her cold nose.  
  
"She's a mother," Sally walked to their side. "She's not worried for herself, but for her children or child in this case. You."  
  
"What?" Heero was confused at this.  
  
"Like we said buddy, she thinks you're one of her pups, one of her little ones." Duo smirked as he held Trowa who was beginning to come around.  
  
OZ had started digging to clear the entrance. The clanking of metal against the ice echoed within the walls.  
  
Sally jumped down in the hole, standing and giving the guys a final good luck, at least until they met again. "Well, should we break you out or are you going to do it yourself?"  
  
"If we aren't out in about a week or two, it might be time to worry." Heero, giving a slight smile, called back.  
  
"Well, take care of each other and good luck guys." Sally crouched down, moving from the opening with Keiha and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. It was a "bit" cold down there.  
  
Heero helped Wufei move the couch back, smoothing out the marks in the carpet. Now all they had to do was wait.  
  
Trowa's eyes stayed closed, but he was awake and aware of his surroundings once more. Releasing a soft groan, he began to shift his weight as he tried to sit up, but a voice stopped him.  
  
"Take it easy buddy, just lay still. You took a pretty nasty fall a few minutes ago. How do you feel?" Duo pulled the blanket back over Trowa's ever-shivering form.  
  
How did he feel? His head felt like it were being crushed, he still felt nauseas, and the annoying clanging outside of the cabin was driving him crazy. "Fine, just fine Duo."  
  
Laughing softly, Duo nodded. "Like crap huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Save your strength for later. OZ finally came." Heero sat next to Wufei, listening to the *chink* of metal against ice, small blocks giving way.  
  
"They... finally came?" Trowa winced and groaned as he felt Duo move the cloth away, refold it, and replace it.  
  
"Sorry buddy."  
  
Coughing from Quatre's room compelled Heero to join his friend, to give comfort and hope.  
  
After about half an hour, enough of the doorway was cleared for the soldiers to enter. But the Gundam Pilots held their tongues and quelled their free spirits. They did not fight nor rebel. Instead, they did as they were told, each keeping a wary eye upon Quatre.  
  
Duo held out his hands, reluctantly letting the OZ jerks put the handcuffs on. A muffled cry in Quatre's room made him yearn to kill the soldiers and run to his friend's side. Yet, he only spoke quietly. "Be careful with Quatre, he's injured and has pneumonia."  
  
The sergeant disregarded his soft request but at hearing the yelling in the other room, he secured the locks and went to see for himself. "What's going on?" Looking into the room, he saw 04 struggling to stand, for he sat upon his hands and knees. He only began to cough, spitting out a large amount of a dark liquid. Taking a flashlight, he realized that it was blood. "Holy Jesus..." The other officers stepped back hastily, making sure they didn't have any blood on them, but the sergeant didn't care. "Pick him up and take him to be looked at by one of the medical staff." When the officers still didn't move, he barked his command at them once more. "Now!" They quickly went about their jobs.  
  
Heero grimaced as he was shoved near the door, the older woman's gun hitting his right shoulder. Then, to aggravate the wound further, she yanked him back by the same shoulder. He only fell to his knees and groaned, yet inhaled sharply when he watched Quatre's limp and ghostly pale form being led to the door and handed to others. Blood still dripped from the corners of his lips, but he didn't seem to notice. Actually, it appeared as though he had fallen unconscious. "Quatre..."  
  
Trowa felt the steel cuffs weigh heavily on is arms, pressing against the tender area where he was bitten. Yet, these thoughts, the pain; it all evaded his mind when he saw his gentle, merciful friend carried from his room. He was so weak, fragile, and pale that one would think he would shatter like glass should he fall. "Oh God Quatre, I'm sorry."  
  
Wufei turned his eyes away in shame as he watched another take Quatre and leave the cabin, for he now stood outside of it. "I'm sorry this happened to you, watashi no otoko."  
  
Sally listened to it all, sometimes catching glimpses of the young pilots through the cracks between the floor boards. She sat with the surprisingly quiet Keiha under the kitchen area. She only hoped that everything would be all right.  
  
Heero felt his arms being pulled back harshly, they didn't trust him. He could move way too much with his hands cuffed before him. "Damn it..." He tried to grit his teeth and hold his tongue, but the words slipped along with a groan at feeling his arms jerked brutally upward. A soft whine met his ears and he knew that it was Keiha. 'Keep her quiet Sally!'  
  
The young officer smiled, catching the whine but thinking it was the boy, she called. "Too rough for you, Perfect Soldier? Big boys don't cry, remember? So suck it up and deal with it." Her voice was coy and teasing, her smirk widening at seeing blood soak through his thin, white shirt. "Looks like you were the kid in the forest, too bad your little plan didn't work. You were stupid to start a fire kid, you only gave yourself away."  
  
'That was the plan you dumb bitch,' Heero thought with a slight sneer, but stifled another groan as he was yanked from the floor to his feet. With a grimace and a sigh, he followed the others out. They were loaded into the back of a truck, yet Quatre wasn't there. "Have you seen..."  
  
Wufei cut him off. "No, the others took him get medical attention. The last I overheard was that he wouldn't survive more than an hour or so out there, but they didn't say where."  
  
"Unless..." Trowa thought aloud.  
  
"What?" Duo called softly, frowning at the blood staining Heero's shirt.  
  
"Unless they believe him too weak to make it and gave up on him. Unless they're going to leave him out here to die." Trowa's eyes filled with hatred at such a thought.  
  
"You mean, this might not work and he could still die?" Duo was thoroughly perplexed.  
  
"If they did, Sally better hurry and get out here..." Heero sat silent as another officer passed. "She can still help him."  
  
But little did they know that it was they who would be played as pawns, for their dear friend lay with the wounded in the medical truck. They were in for a surprise as their loyalties were soon to be tested.  
  
~Lady Stardancer  
  
A/N: Well, a bit of an interesting twist in plot here. You're probably all still at a loss for what will happen, I can imagine... ~evil grin pulls at lips, eyes turning from innocent to demonic~ Have fun. Oh, and if you have a favorite character and you want a POV, go ahead and tell me in your review if you do, and if you want to be specific, go ahead and give me a situation and what you want to happen. I'll dedicate it too, so go ahead and take advantage of this. Don't worry, you can add yourself if you want. I need some more ideas for stories too, that and I just need to do something else to mix in with this stuff, so I don't get bored and give up. I accept any and all. Thanks! ~skips away, angel halo being held up by little devil horns and a small tale flickers like a cat's tail~  
  
PS If I made a Gundam Wing AC rping (role playing) site, who would want to join and interact with the guys and stuff? Just a thought, I don't want it up and no one to rp with. ~ponders~ 


	10. Seeds of Doubt

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~ Seeds of Doubt  
  
Heero was the last to enter the cell, the circular room dark and foreboding. The only furnishing was a small cot near the back of the room. Without warning, Heero felt himself jerked back harshly. The cold barrel of the officer's gun was pressed roughly against his temple, a soft groan escaping his lips when the large, chubby hand of the burly man gripped his right shoulder firmly. They always knew how to direct their violence at one's worst injuries, just to make them feel "better". Yet, Heero held his tongue, forcing his body not to strike out. The worry on the faces of his other three comrades didn't help much in assuring him.  
  
"Any of you think of pulling any crap or a stunt, he'll be the first to go, slowly and painfully while you watch. We can easily dismiss you from this war and win without your interference." With a sneer, he shoved the boy into the cell, watching him stagger near the three steps that led to a slightly lowered level in the middle of the room. He sent a warning glare to the others when they were about to move to help him, keeping his gun trained on the now helpless teenager. Smirking, he left at hearing 01's stifled cry as he fell heavily on his side. Closing the door and locking it, he only left the four to themselves.  
  
Heero watched a blinding white flash before his eyes, yet he forced back the darkness. He'd landed on his right side and knew that his shoulder couldn't take any more of this. Now it'd be impossible for him to heal properly, it'd probably cause him a bit of pain after it was healed, always bothering him throughout life. Just what he needed!  
  
Heero had tried to turn onto his back or his left side, but nothing worked. Agony raced throughout the entire of his body, pain coursing through his veins. Heero knew he couldn't keep holding back his emotions in such a way either, for he could feel the sting of tears just behind his closed eyelids while the others came worriedly to his side. His hands cuffed behind his back didn't help at all. "God damn it..." He slowly brought his knees to his chest, he didn't know why except that it was a reaction as he felt his body yearn for any comfort from the cursed pain he always endured.  
  
Duo kneeled before Heero, placing his hand softly on his friend's left shoulder. He knew it was taking his comrade every ounce of discipline he had to control his emotions. Sweat began to roll from his forehead and cheeks, falling onto the floor, though something sparkling caught his eyes. Possibly a tear, but it was hard to tell. "Come on Heero, just take a few deep breaths buddy." Nodding to Trowa, he motioned for Wufei to help him help Heero up. "Take it easy Heero, we're going to let you lay down here in a little bit, I wanna take a look at that shoulder. Just calm down buddy."  
  
It was a slow process, but Wufei and Duo had Heero up on uncertain feet and onto the cot that Trowa had quickly made up. Helping his comrade to sit down, Wufei frowned as the deep red now covered the entire sleeve of the shirt down to Heero elbow and all the way to the neckline. "Well, doesn't this just make it a lot easier, we're nearly in complete darkness."  
  
Trowa smirked and drew a small object from a concealed pocket in the beneath his shirt. It was a tiny projector that fit into one's palm, but it was blank of information yet worked for a light. "Not quite Wufei..." he called softly, flicking it on and aiming the light towards the ceiling. The dark cell was considerably brighter. "Go ahead and unlock the handcuffs Duo, there's no way you can work like that and it's only putting Heero in more pain. When the cuffs are put back on, let him keep his arms before him. OZ'll just think he stepped through them to bring his hands before him, it's easy to do without taking them off."  
  
Duo did as he was told, taking a small wiry tool from behind his ear and walking behind Heero, he quickly picked the lock. Releasing his friend from the metal restraints, he stood before him once more. Gently, he undid the buttons in front of Heero's shirt as his friend fought to stay awake. Exposing his shoulder, all he saw was the cloth, soaked in blood both fresh and dried. "Holy shit Heero. Okay, just a minute." Slowly stripping away the soggy and dripping bandages, he motioned for Wufei to take a seat on the cot as well, just behind Heero. The Perfect Soldier managed to pull out all of his stitches. "Okay buddy, I know you're tired, so just go ahead and lean back. Wufei's got you. Just rest and relax, but don't fall asleep on me, not just yet." Quickly untying his belt, Duo took it and motioned for Trowa to hold up Heero's right arm. "I know, I'm sorry about this buddy, but it's gotta be done." Draping the cloth belt over the wound, he wrapped it around the wound firmly until there was just enough left to tie the ends together.  
  
Heero endured the pain, leaning against the young warrior behind him, soft cries and groans escaping his lips and throat even if he willed them not to. That was one problem he faced though when showing his emotions. He was weaker and pain bothered him more. Taking in a deep breath when Duo secured the knot, Heero gritted his teeth, listening to his comrade's heartbeat. He had to focus on something, anything, and right now it was Wufei's pulse. "Damn it Duo! Leave me be..." The words came out harsher than he meant, but he'd just snapped at Duo none the less. After all, he was only trying to help. It wasn't his fault that Heero had gotten shot. In a softer voice, he spoke, opening his eyes and looking upon a very hurt Duo. "I'm sorry Duo... it wasn't your fault, you were just..."  
  
"Don't worry about it buddy-boy. I should have known it'd hurt like hell. Just lay down and get some sleep now." Duo stood and held Heero's shoulders while Wufei moved, then carefully laid his friend upon the cot. "Hey, sorry 'bout this, but we don't know when the OZ fags will be coming back so I'm going to have to put the handcuffs back on. Just to be safe and keep you out of trouble, for now. Lord knows how you attract it." Smiling as he tried to lighten the mood, Duo slowly took the other boy's arms and replaced them in the cold metal. He'd left Heero's shirt open so as not to put any more pressure on the wound, he knew that pain all too well himself.  
  
Heero felt the slightly soft pillow beneath his head, the thin blanket being pulled up to his chin, falling delicately upon his shoulder. Opening his Prussian eyes once more, he blinked back the threat of tears, yearning to hint at his pain. "Thanks... guys.." Listlessly, his eyes fell closed, his body relaxing exhaustedly beneath the blanket as sleep claimed him.  
  
Trowa let a grin grace his lips, then clicked off the tiny projector and replaced it. Yet, his smile diminished at the distant sound of footsteps making their way down the hall, to their cell. "Look who's back." His voice was no longer gentle, but cold and indifferent.  
  
Wufei sighed, hiding his emotions as well, watching the cold, steel door. He didn't know what they wanted, but they weren't going near Heero, not even to help him unless absolutely need be. They would take care of him.  
  
Duo watched the door, listening to the footsteps, on pair feminine, stop before their cell. There was a jangling of keys before the door finally opened, an all too familiar silhouette standing before them. "Don't you ever get tired of this game Lady Une?" His attitude was once again cocky, his words sarcastic.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it too much if you would learn to cooperate a little more. Or if you'd learn to put up a decent fight for some entertainment." Lady Une wasn't bothered by him, nor did she hesitate to reply.  
  
"Man, what were your parents tokin' up when they named you? Lady isn't what I woulda chosen, actually, a few other names come to mind..." Sneering, he watched her bite her tongue, pursing her lips. "What, cat got your tongue?"  
  
Smiling, Lady stared coyly straight back into his eyes. "No, but you will be broken of your spirit little boy." Glancing around, she had wondered where the forever-hating Heero was, she caught sight of his pale form on the cot. Nodding to the soldier at her side, she spoke. "Take him, 01, to the hospital wing. There's an awful lot of blood." As the soldier stepped from her side, she noticed that Trowa and Wufei stood in front of Heero as well, both to either side of Duo. "What are you pulling 02?" She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"He's fine, no thanks to you guys. Leave the guy alone. And seriously, as many times as I've seen your bitchy form, you still don't know my name?" Duo shook his head, just daring her to threaten him.  
  
"Well, let's see. 02, Duo Maxwell, you call yourself Shinigami, an American teenager by heritage, a mangy, unwanted orphan... should I go on? I can come up with more." Seeing contempt fill his eyes, she only smirked. "No more cocky comebacks?"  
  
Trowa placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, beckoning for him to remain silent. "Where's Quatre?"  
  
Lady Une knew better than to let her soldiers give up on him. Especially when he could be turned and used against him. "And now you care why?"  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles you ugly coyote and give us a straight answer." Wufei didn't raise his voice, but glared at the confident woman.  
  
"Don't worry, we ended his pain because you were too thick, blind, and weak to do so. And you call yourselves his comrades?" Pretending to be rather disgusted, she went on, smiling inwardly because they seemed to be believing it faster than she expected. "Not even OZ will be that heartless, I don't even think the Alliance would sink that low."  
  
"Was any part of that question hard to understand? Where's Quatre?" Duo glared at the woman with a bitter hatred, hiding his confusion.  
  
"Not even our best doctors could have done anything for that one. We put him out of his torment, the one you let him live needlessly. A simple, lethal injection ended his life, the one you were too weak to end yourselves." Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves. 'Good boys, drink it all right up. Then you'll be in for the rudest awakening of your life when he brings your downfall.' "If we didn't need you sick, heartless bastards, I'd kill you myself." Forcing a burning hatred into her gaze, she turned on her heel and strode out of the room. Once the door was closed, she only grinned at herself. "They took it better than I could have dreamed."  
  
At this time, all three of the remaining and conscious pilots were too tired to think otherwise, believing every word she'd said. They would believe almost anything in their time of desperation.  
  
Duo stood in utter shock. No, not his little buddy, his little brother. But-Sally said that they could still help him! He wasn't supposed to die! On the verge of tears, Duo crossed and sat on the steps, laying his head on his hands and letting the tears fall in shame and sorrow.  
  
Trowa stood in disbelief as well. His instincts were wrong, dead wrong. Quatre had suffered-but Trowa didn't mean to make him suffer! He didn't want that to happen! He thought that maybe-well then, he thought wrong! His first and best friend, his brother, had suffered because he didn't have the nerve to end his pain. He was a coward and a horrible friend for such a thing! Turning, the confused and greatly saddened youth walked to the back wall. Without warning, he smashed his fists into it, feeling his emotions threaten to overflow. He didn't care! He'd just killed someone who trusted him with his life, who was very close to him. "Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't! It's my fault.... it's my fault..." Turning, he leaned against the wall, letting his legs give out as he sank to the cold floor. Letting his tears of pain, torment, and defeat fall, he didn't bother to hide them as he broke down completely. It was his gun, his bullet, his choice, and his failure as a friend. It was his fault his friend ever suffered. He only laid his chin on his arms, changing over and over that it was his fault.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, standing where he was. Someone had to keep a grip on reality, even if all he wanted to do was mourn for his dear friend. "Get a grip, we need to get out of here." Taking a deep breath as he took command, Wufei stashed away his true feelings until later. "It' wasn't your fault Trowa, OZ still could have helped him and it was they who gave up. Quatre wouldn't have if we didn't lose hope in him. He would have survived. As soon as.... as soon as Heero has enough strength back, we escape first chance we get. We can't sit and sulk, there are others who depend on us just as Quatre did. We won't let his death after fighting so long be in vain. Don't mourn and weep for so long and place blame that you do not honor what he did and finish what is undone. Honor his memory and keep fighting for the dreams of which he spoke, of which he protected." Wufei spoke in a soft voice, but he didn't need to speak any louder to have his message heard. "When Heero awakens, I'll tell him of this. Get some sleep you two, we don't know how long we'll be here or what they'll do. We'll need to get out of here as soon as possible and to Sally's base. We can attack when ready and end this war quickly, never letting anything like this happen again."  
  
Trowa nodded, still feeling guilty for what happened, then skillfully brushed away the stray tears that still sat upon his cheeks. Rising slowly, he hung his head and headed towards Duo, placing a reassuring hand on his trembling shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him Duo, but I won't let the same thing happen to us."  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly, surprisingly content as near all the pain seemed to vanish. He didn't feel a great weight on his chest, his lungs felt bigger, stronger. Filled with air and air alone. He didn't have the constant feeling of dread, nor that of always having to cough. His throat was only somewhat irritated, as though he wasn't breathing at all! Ah, his friends had come through for him, and he felt so much better than he had n days because of it. Looking about, he found a respirator helping him breathe, letting the air enter but it didn't hurt; he was all to grateful of this. Duo had said that help had come, but everything after that was hazy, for he was just barely conscious and couldn't tell dream from reality. He only hoped he wasn't dreaming now. And if he was, he hoped that it would continue for a long time yet to come. Trying to sit up, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his ankle and knew that it was real. Giving up, he laid back down again.  
  
Soft footsteps came down the hall and stopped before his door, the lavishly furnished room eerily silent as it seemed more like someone's chambers rather than a medical wing room.  
  
Quatre waited for Sally to enter, believing that they finally made it out with the help of her men. Yet when the door opened, his weary smile left his lips, his eyes turning away. His friends had risked their health, freedom, and even lives to get him help, for it was none other than Lady Une who stood before him. Yet, a sympathetic smile pulled at her lips. With more energy than he had, he spoke. "Where are... the others?" This was once again a torment, though on lesser of a degree, yet necessary.  
  
Laying her glasses upon the table, she crossed to his side and didn't think twice about sitting on the bed, after all it was hers and he only occupied it. Rolling up her sleeves, she wrung out a wash cloth and began to trace it softly over his pale features, even if it was much to his disliking. "Your fever has dropped since you came in, I'm guessing in a lot of help to the IV's. You were just barely alive when we found you, though surprisingly, you were by yourself Mr. Winner. The other four gundam pilots have yet to be found. When we spied the cabin, the entrance was partially dug open, you the only living thing inside the cold house and barely living at that. They left you by yourself and we spotted the cabin on our way back from searching for the five of you. All I can say is, you're lucky to even be alive." Gently tracing the cloth over his forehead, she brushed aside his soft, platinum-gold bangs and smiled as he seemed grateful for the comfort. Taking back the cloth, rewetting and wringing it out, she placed it, folded, upon his forehead. He would be easy to sway, yet her natural, maternal instincts made her protective of the vulnerable, young one.  
  
Quatre looked at her in disbelief. The others just up and left him like that? They wouldn't-unless they were keeping out of sight until he was well, then they'd help him escape! That had to be it, his friends said they would help him and they would. He trusted them, yet the slightest shadow of doubt sat in the back of his mind. Logic was calling to him once again. If the door had been dug open, then why wait and have OZ help him when anything could happen? The reason they couldn't get to Sally's base was because they couldn't get out. So, why had they left him? No, they wouldn't have just left him, would they?  
  
Lady Une knew that she had planted the tiny seed of doubt in his mind, and now all she had to do was to wait for it to grow and destroy his loyalties with the others. "Just lay still and get some rest, OZ soldiers have hearts unlike you might have thought. After the ones you called friends left you to die. You'll be staying in my quarters until you are well young Winner, this way I can make sure that you are being taken care of and getting better. I only hope that you don't repay my kindness and mercy with a battle and escape. We're trying to end this war as you are, just each with slightly different beliefs." Sighing, she rose and subconsciously smoothed out the blanket, tucking it around the Arabian's shoulders cozily as if he were her child. She didn't really realize it until she was done and had received a queer and puzzled look from the boy. "I hope you won't try anything, we aren't restraining you if we don't have to. Not now at least. It just makes things harder on all of us. Now I will depart." Putting on her glasses, she fixed her jacket in the mirror and strode to the door, turning back. With her finger poised above the light switch, she spoke again. "Try and get some sleep." Wow! was she acting now or did she mean it? Shaking herself from her uncertainty and dazed state, she turned off the light and closed the door softly, walking toward her office.  
  
Quatre was now thoroughly confused and perplexed. Was it just him or did Lady Une actually seem concerned about and for him? That, and what was with the no handcuffs, tucking the blanket around you thing? Was it possible for her to be caring and nice? She seemed somewhat confused about it herself. Yet, she acted more of like-a mother.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa remained silent, listening to the officer pace in frustration before him. Why couldn't they see that it was a total waste of both their times? He could be doing something constructive or useful! Wow, too much to ask there! Yet, Trowa wasn't going to say a word and the sooner they realized that, the happier they'd all be.  
  
"You know kid, we'd get out of here a lot faster if you'd just tell me what I'd like to know."  
  
"Don't you have something better to do? Like make someone else's life miserable?" He only answered with a question, his tone bitter. He was starting to sound a lot more like Duo, sadly enough.  
  
"Not till you tell me what I want to know smart-ass."  
  
"Then we're going to be here for a long time." Was all he had to say, slowly losing his patience as he continued to blame himself for Quatre's death and pain.  
  
Sneering, the officer continued in a cocky attitude. "What? Still sore about losing that little blonde brat because we did what you should have? That you killed off your "friend"?" He knew he'd "hit the nail on the head". All of the OZ soldiers were in on Lady Une's plan.  
  
Trowa burst from his seat, letting it clatter to the floor loudly. His eyes were filled with nothing but hatred and contempt. "I suggest," his voice was soft and icy cold, for they still had to let Heero rest and regain his strength. "That you drop that subject, here and now and not insult my friend before me unless you wish to die slowly."  
  
"Ha! Go ahead. Maybe we should go ahead and put the other one out of his misery too."  
  
Clenching his hands into fists, Trowa bit his tongue, a bitter taste entering his mouth. Blood. He'd let Quatre's innocent blood be shed, his merciful life ended. Yet, Trowa vowed to himself that it would not happen again. "Leave my friends alone."  
  
A soft knocking on the door disturbed the silence that passed after the last comment. Walking to the door, yet keeping his untrusting contact with the boy's eyes, the officer saluted Lady Une. This was the only time he looked away, having caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. "Ma'am, he's been near silent the entire time."  
  
Nodding, she replied. "You are dismissed." Lady Une only watched the Trowa, not even bothering to return the officer's salute. When he'd gone and the door was shut behind her, she took a seat as Trowa crossed to the far corner of the room. This interrogation was just basically to waste time and make it real like, but if they got any useful information out of it, then it was only a plus, a bonus. "Heero still bleeds a little from his shoulder wound, yet you won't let us at least stitch it up? Why?"  
  
Trowa sat on the cold floor, leaning into the corner area. Glaring at her, he replied shortly. "You killed my other friend when there was still hope. Why wouldn't you do it again?"  
  
"Quatre was just waiting to die, 03. To give up, yet he couldn't do it on his own. We were only being humane, you were killing him painfully. He wanted to die, to let go, but that's what you couldn't see. And now, you'll let 01 bleed to death because you're stubborn? Hmph."  
  
With a bitter hatred burning in his soul, Trowa sat and threw his gaze to the floor. He now questioned everything he did, he didn't want to kill Heero too. He loathed everything with a passion now, life, the war, and himself. And yet, the normally composed youth couldn't reply. The pain and torment in Quatre's eyes filled his mind. Was it true? Had Quatre pleaded for mercy yet they'd only given him utter hell? Was he killing yet a second friend as well? So many questions and doubts filled his mind, yet no matter how he wanted them, he could never find the answers. Many emotions now threatened to break free of their restraints, they'd been pent up for far too long. Trowa wouldn't let them go, he never did unless he was absolutely alone. He never broke down entirely as he yearned to in public or around others. Not even before Cathrine. With a stubborn will, he forced them back, crushing them with a strict discipline remaining silent.  
  
"What? Realize that I speak the truth?" Lady persisted.  
  
And yet again, he didn't know. He was so confused, yet the others were turning to him for help? Trowa just couldn't do it anymore, he didn't want to hurt anyone else. His voice carried softly, his tone defeated. "Just let me return back to the cell, I wish to be with my friends." If Heero needed help, then OZ would have to intervene. He had to do what was best for the others.  
  
Smirking, Lady stood. "Fine, get up." One small dilemma and she'd nearly destroyed Trowa's entire confidence in himself while Quatre doubted his loyalties. Two down, three more to break.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sighed heavily, squeezing Heero's limp hand softly. "What do we do Wufei? If he keeps losing blood like this, he'll die. Maybe we should let OZ help, we aren't stopping the blood flow on our own like this."  
  
Wufei walked over to the two, unsure of what to do. "I'm not sure Duo. I'm really not sure. We should see what Trowa thinks." Actually, Wufei was extremely indecisive at the time, his mind a mass confusion of thoughts, Quatre's passing not making it any easier.  
  
Duo remained silent, taking in a sharp but sympathetic breath at hearing a soft groan and surprising whimper as Heero stirred. "Shh, hey buddy. Just rest, it's okay. Relax, hey we're here and we're not going to leave ya. It's okay, take it easy." Yet as Heero continued to stir, Duo beckoned for Wufei to keep reassuring him while the youthful American checked on his temperature.  
  
Heero forced his eyes open, his sight catching the familiar silhouettes of Wufei and Duo, but he didn't see Trowa. The tired, Japanese youth could feel sweat rolling down his face, yet he was so cold, like he was back in the lake. At that time, he didn't notice the water, he was more focused on saving Quatre. Quatre. Something was wrong, he could sense it. "S- something... it's wrong.... t-tell me..."  
  
Duo pulled back his hand at the dramatic difference in temperature. His fever was trying to return, yet when he touched Heero's lower arm, it was ice cold. Regaining his focus, Duo realized what his friend had said. "Heero... settle down buddy. Just lay still, you're going to hurt yourself again." He tried to push the sadness from his voice, but it still lingered. He only hoped the other youth hadn't noticed it.  
  
But Heero had noticed and he feared for his friends. "... where's Trowa?"  
  
"He's fine Heero, they just took him into questioning." Wufei spoke calmly, taking a deep breath and preparing himself. with an understanding and gentleness that he hardly ever let show, he finished. "Heero, we need to tell you something. We learned of this after you fell asleep. Quatre's gone, Heero."  
  
Confused, he spoke with slight hopefulness. "Is he... with Sally? Did... did they..."  
  
With a firmness, Duo broke in. "No Heero. What... what Wufei means is, he's been called home. He's at peace now."  
  
Heero was still confused. He'd only heard of someone being called home when they died. That couldn't be what he meant! "But..."  
  
Closing his eyes, Duo continued to clear things up. Even Wufei was having problems trying to say it. "He's been called home to live with the Lord, buddy. It-it was his time to go." The last part Duo knew was wrong, yet to make it easier on the poor guy, he'd said it.  
  
Heero took in short, gasping breaths. He didn't want to believe it, he wouldn't! He didn't have to! Heero was so tired, confused, and upset that he didn't know what to do. "..but.... no.... he can't.... you all said..."  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I hadn't known. Quatre may have, but the rest of us didn't. He's watchin' over us now buddy. It's going to be okay." Putting the blanket back over the badly shivering youth, Duo called reassurances again. "Hang on Heero. We're going to get you help. You tore out all the stitches and your fever's coming back. Just hang on buddy, take it easy, we're..."  
  
The door being opened harshly cut the youth off, releasing a startled groan from each of them as the light from the hall blinded each of them momentarily.  
  
Trowa sent a warning glare to Lady before walking in, biting his tongue at seeing the blood on the blanket, his friend's form now even paler as it shivered uncontrollably. Taking a knee, Trowa watched, Heero's eyes flutter open again, the pain and sorrow within them so deep, he knew that his brother had been told. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Heero, but he's finally better. He's at peace." Nodding to Duo and Wufei, Trowa called over his shoulder. "Fine, but if any more harm befalls him, I will kill each of you personally." Then turning back to Heero, "They're going to help you, they're going to have to, relax and let them. We can't come with you, but you'll be fine." Sighing, he waved over the soldiers and stood back with his other two friends.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, listening to the soldiers near. If he had to defend himself, he wouldn't have the strength to. He only hoped that Trowa was right, that they'd help him. A tormented cry escaped his lips before he could stifle it. Sharp stabs of pain raced wave after wave through his arms, shoulders, and torso. Yet, he was too weak to rebel to the movements from the lack of blood.  
  
Trowa watched, clenching his fists and biting his tongue at hearing Heero's pain, yet he did not stop the soldiers from lifting Heero and taking him from the room.  
  
Lady Une smirked, seeing the defeat and vulnerability in each of their faces. "Be careful with him," she called to her soldiers. "Take him to the medical wing immediately, alert the surgeons to take care of him right away. Tell them they have a go ahead on a blood transfusion as well." Stepping further into the cell, she spoke again. "You want to end this war so badly, yet we offer you the perfect opportunity to do so quickly. And still, you decline blindly? I offer you again, join OZ and end this war." If they did and proved loyal, then she couldn't have them getting wind that she'd lied and Quatre was alive, so he'd have to go.  
  
"What part of "NO" don't you guys understand? The N or the O?" Duo piped up casually.  
  
"Neither, the word does not register in my vocabulary when spoken by others. I don't accept it as an answer or reason." Lady didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
"Wow, talk about an easy ride. How many kids do you have?" Duo inquired devilishly.  
  
Taking a deep breath and pursing her lips, she gave it a minute before replying. "None, smart-ass."  
  
"Well, I was guessing a few since, well, we'll not go into that. So anyway, unlock the cuffs and let us leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're the biggest liar I know." Duo sneered.  
  
"I said, I didn't accept it as a reason or excuse, I never said I don't use it." Lady shot back, smirking at Duo's quickly disappearing one. "Two to nothing Maxwell."  
  
Duo bit his bottom lip, swearing to even the score. It wasn't just a battle of wits, but pride and power.  
  
Trowa watched her, keeping his poise and cool when what he wanted to do was end her life and get his friends out of there. Yet, he owed her slightly for helping Heero, or did he? No he didn't, it were her men that shot Heero in the first place, they were only doing what they should have. "You're done here, why do you not leave?" His voice held malice, his emerald orbs filled with a bitterness.  
  
"I do as I please," she stated coolly. "It is my base. That, and I'm curious as to why you refuse. I promise you know, if you keep refusing, you'll regret it dearly later."  
  
"What? You'll actually beat us in battle?" Duo remarked.  
  
"You'll see. I can tell why you're still an orphan." Lady took no notice of his deep anger. Yet he didn't reply. "Nothing to say?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well, looks like we have a winner for the "Bitch of the Year" award. Yet she still has time when she's not a heartless bitch to oogle and drool over her boss. That's sad." Duo finally sneered.  
  
Lady Une snorted, yet didn't say anything in return. She was glad she could control her emotions or she may be blushing at the instant thought of Mr. Treize. Turning, she grew tired of the game and began to leave.  
  
"Two to one." Duo announced.  
  
"Don't raise your hopes when they will be slaughtered in due time. As will you and your pride." With that, she left to make sure her surgeons were doing as told then to check on the young Winner. The war just took a turn from boring to interesting in a matter of hours. She was sure to enjoy herself.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, the last time I tried typing this there was a power surge and it shut the computer down before I could save and erased the entire file! I thought I'd get this up before I go to band camp and wear myself out so badly that I won't be able to move for a month. All because of my stupid curiosity! Rgh!!!! ~groans and whines~ Sorry bout that, hope you liked this, ironic ending is all I'll say! ~devilish grin~ Please review, and if you have any ideas at all for any plot lines for new stories, feel free to share them. I'm running out of ideas and might lose my skill and passion for writing!!!!! ~shocked look and runs away from the writer's block~ Any help is welcome! I'll be back in a week, GO CLARINETS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now to go and memorize Swan Lake.... ~groans and drags self away to memorize the 100 some measures~ 


	11. To See One's True Self

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~ To See One's True Self  
  
Settling into her soft-blue blouse, Lady pulled her long hair over the collar, smiling in satisfaction. No one really saw her out of uniform, and if so, she was dressed in her business skirt, blouse, and jacket. But she did have other clothes, those two suits weren't all she cared for, she had actually had a life before the war. She loved to create strategies and take order, yes, but she also needed to relax from time to time.  
  
Brushing her bangs from her eyes, Lady opened the bathroom door and strode silently to her bedside, the youth having fallen asleep once more. "So young and trusting. You just can't see that Mr. Treize is right. If you five would only have joined us, this wouldn't have happened. It wouldn't continue to happen." Gently taking a seat on the bed, she checked his fever and was slightly gladdened to find that it had broken after the day. "You still have a chance. Stop your stubbornness child and help us build a better world." In her still somewhat-different state of mind, she began to hum softly as she took a stool and book in hand, having left the bed, and began to read. Mr. Treize was doing the right thing, she believed in him.  
  
~*~  
  
With a soft groan, Heero groggily opened his eyes, pain shooting throughout his right arm and his shoulders. Remaining still, he had to remind himself not to move anything from his waist to his neck.  
  
Slowly turning his head, Heero found himself strapped to a single-sized bed, the cell identical to the one as before-yet smaller. He was, of course, by himself. Somehow the loneliness almost felt welcome; it was natural. Yet, he regretted it. Being alone like this gave him too much time to think, for his thoughts scared even him at times. He wanted to know where the others were and how they were fairing. This was OZ and they couldn't be trusted.  
  
As Heero closed his eyes once more, his mind began to wander against his will. It dwelled on thoughts and memories of the war. Of his mistake and failure which cost him the life of the sweet, innocent, little girl and her puppy. Yet, that vision faded and was replaced with another face. A kind, understanding smile, bright blue eyes filled with life, a merciful voice, slightly unruly, platinum gold hair. He had to face it, Quatre was gone. But why couldn't it have been him?! It a soft whisper, he spoke to the darkness. "I'm so sorry Quatre. I truly am." Yet something didn't feel right, about him accepting Quatre's death. Like it was the wrong thing to do. But then, if the others knew Quatre was finally at peace, then he had to stop denying it.  
  
A jangling of keys set Heero on edge, yet he knew that he couldn't do anything so he ignored them. Voices spoke in soft whispers in the room with him, yet he just pretended to be asleep.  
  
"How much longer does he need to sleep? I'm getting tired of baby-sitting this brat."  
  
"Stop complaining. Is he securely tied down?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait until they're finally sent off to the next base, they're enough of a pain as it is. Not to mention that Lady Une's new treatments toward them. Since when did she treat prisoners of war like guests at a high-class party?"  
  
"Oh, you're just complaining because you actually have to do something."  
  
"I work more than you do."  
  
"At being lazy."  
  
"Just shut up and get done what you need to or I'll shoot you myself. All I have to do is make it to tonight, then they're transported our of here and out of my hair."  
  
"You don't have any hair."  
  
"It was a figure of speech!"  
  
"He can use big words."  
  
"Shut the hell up and do what you're here to do."  
  
"I am, unlike you..."  
  
Heero listened, interest perked at the mention of being transported to another base. They would overtake the transport unit, then leave to Sally's base. He'd just be sorry that it wouldn't be the five of them, only the four.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Heero forced himself to stifle a cry when one of the men ripped back his shirt, jerking his arm brutally. Opening his eyes, he spared a "death glare" toward the man but said nothing nor rebelled.  
  
"'Bout time you're awoke kid, you've been one hell of a pain the entire time and all you had to be was lazy. Get up, you're fine for now. You little ass is going back to the other cell. I'll be glad not to have to keep looking after you. I can finally get some sleep."  
  
Heero settled his breathing, somewhat gladdened to be restrained. He felt he had a lot more strength and the urge to knock these guys out was rather tempting. He only feared ripping out the stitches again and regretting some unwanted pain later, nothing else. "Are you that blind jackass?"  
  
"Get out of that damn bed and stop being cocky?"  
  
Sighing, the Japanese youth lifted his left arm as far as he could. The straps around his wrist constricted, the edges digging rather sharply into his skin. "Like I said.... are you really that blind?" He only smirked coldly when the officer grumbled, undoing the straps hastily. His smirk turned to a slight frown as he stifled a groan, the officer pulling him harshly from the bed and into the air. Steadying his balance, Heero forced uncertain and wobbly steps, back to the previous cell.  
  
~*~  
  
Sighing, Wufei looked at Duo who was growing extremely impatient. "Duo, give it time. They can't don anything to him, they need him to get us to do anything."  
  
Hitting the wall with his fists, Duo groaned in frustration. "Urgh! But they're OZ! They'll do anything!" He stopped his pacing and rambling when the door was thrown open and a form pushed in. Hearing the door shut, he focused his eyes quickly to see Heero sitting on his hands and knees, panting and gasping slightly.  
  
Trying to steady his breathing, Heero didn't even bother to listen to the others near him, yet focused on pushing back the oncoming darkness and the call of unconsciousness. He'd regained energy, but he didn't have a lot to spare and it was a long "walk" so to say.  
  
"Heero?" Trowa was still worried because of his somewhat erratic and forced breathing.  
  
"I-I'm fine, really. Just tired..." Squinting against the darkness as he tried to watch the others gathering around him.  
  
Sighing gratefully, Duo nodded. "C'mon buddy, you should lay down." Gently helping the usually independent pilot, Duo led him to the cot once more where he sat.  
  
Heero shook his head when Duo recommended he should lay down. He still had so much to contemplate and the new information he got needed to be spoken.  
  
"What'd you hear?" Trowa asked right off the bat, knowing that Heero had something on his mind and usually never came back empty-handed.  
  
Wufei snorted softly at the sudden question, knowing that Trowa had picked up his interest as well, Heero always seemed to gather information from anything and everything and now they could us it. "Please, tell us."  
  
Nodding, Heero began. "They're going to go ahead and try and ship us to the next base tonight. We can escape then. It shouldn't be a problem, overtaking the transport unit, and then just escaping to Sally's base." Rolling his stiff shoulders, he forced himself not to grimace.  
  
"We should be able to do that if the plans don't change, but can you handle it Heero?" Wufei frowned slightly, taking a seat on the steps.  
  
"You worry too much, and if it's to escape this hell-hole, then I'd do it anytime." Smirking, he nodded to confirm his decision. Yet he closed his eyes and didn't bother to meet their worried gazes as he felt a blanket being drawn around his slightly trembling shoulders. Looking up, he found Duo and gave a curt nod, but looked away quickly.  
  
"What's wrong buddy?" Duo never saw the Perfect Soldier so averting before. He was guilty or felt guilty of something. "It's... it's about what happened to Quatre, isn't it?"  
  
Releasing a sigh, Heero only shook his head. "So many things could have been changed to avoid such a consequence. And even so, he didn't deserve that..." Opening his eyes, their Prussian depths burned with a great wildfire of loathing, contempt, uncertainty, guilt, depression, and confusion. Why did he have to feel? Why did he have to experience such things? It was so much easier when he never had to experience such things, he wouldn't feel so much like it was his fault and an emptiness within his being. Like a part of him was gone when his friend had died. A part of his family. Hanging his head, Heero closed his eyes and took another deep breath.  
  
Trowa nodded, his eyes cast to the floor. Then looking up sympathetically, he smiled. "We can't change the past, but we can learn from it and change the future. He was called home Heero, in the most undeserving of ways, but the Lord has his reasons for everything. I've learned that all too well. Quatre isn't truly gone or dead unless you let his memory die. And I won't, neither should any of you. There's no need feeling guilty and blaming yourself for something you couldn't control Heero. And by now, you seem to be rested yet not in full and we don't want to chance anything if we can help it." Sighing, he walked to Heero's side and nodded to Duo who took the blanket back and replaced the pillow on the cot.  
  
"He's always watchin' out for us, one of our guardian angels. He's always with us too, in our hearts where he made a home in each of us. The Lord knows what he's doin' and he's takin' care of our little buddy now, just like Quatre's takin' care of and helpin' us. Hey, he musta gotten OZ to help ya and this transport unit so conveniently coming to our knowledge must be his work too." Smirking, Duo watched Trowa help the still tired youth lie down before covering him in seeing how he couldn't move his arms much. Mentally, he prayed and spoke to his friend who had "passed on". "Come on Quatre, we need your help in this one more time, help us to make our escape buddy, you always did and could before. Help us do it again."  
  
~*~  
  
Opening his eyes, Quatre awoke to a darkened room, the steady *beep* of the heart monitor with his every pulse. Gazing about himself, he found that he was breathing on his own and the IV's had long since been removed. Pushing himself off of the pillow and into a sitting position, the young Arabian realized just how, even he had to admit it, grateful he was of OZ's help. Yet questions still plagued his mind. For one, what was wrong with Lady Une? She was a mystery within herself. Two: Why was he ever trusted to be put in her quarters and without being restrained? And at utmost, Three: Did the others really just leave him or was there something he was missing? He trusted them, he knew they'd sacrifice themselves first before just up and leaving him, especially to die. Yet, logic proved they did. And without good reason that he could think of.  
  
Bringing his hands to his face, the platinum blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his palms and yawned wearily, brushing back his bangs from his bright blue eyes. Sighing, oh it felt so good to do even that, he looked about once more. He was alone, and this could work to his advantage. He had to escape, regardless. If it was just to find his friends and realize that they had abandoned him, then so be it. But he was loyal to them, until they gave him reason to break that bond between their friendship. They'd sacrificed so much already, in getting him from the lake, trying to revive him, to taking him to and treating him at the cabin. Even getting Sally all the way out there. So why had they just left? Coughing softly and grimacing at the still slight irritation in his throat, all he figured was that he was administered pain killers, he rose from the bed. Stifling a groan and putting most of his weight on his left leg, Quatre turned off the heart monitor and took the wires from his chest. He didn't need them.  
  
Catching sight of a small laptop on the coffee table further toward the center of the room, the youth hobbled to it and sat down carefully, opening the lid. If he alerted OZ, then he alerted them. He didn't care much at this time. Clicking away at the keys, he had to find out what OZ knew and see if he couldn't track where the others were or at least what happened to them. If anything, they'd gone with Sally back to her base, and he could get a hold of them there. Quickly hacking into their computer information data systems, he scanned for anything and everything that could help him in his quest. Yet, there was nothing except his medical file that they had of him since he first arrived there it seemed, nothing that he didn't know. Growing frustrated, the youth quickly got into Sally's information systems and hacked into the base that she'd spoken of, the one they were supposed to return to. Connecting to their programs and opening a live conference, he waited for one to answer his call.  
  
Watching Keiha sulk about the halls, Sally knew that something was wrong as well. Then again, when the guys were all taken into custody by OZ or any other rebel forces that worked against them, what wouldn't be wrong? Catching the incoming call, Sally quickly opened the connection to see Quatre's determined but much healthier face. "...."  
  
Quatre disregarded her shock and began to speak, his voice still somewhat scratchy but he could talk without great pain now. "Sally, where are the others? Are they with you?"  
  
Extremely confused, Sally questioned him. "What? Aren't they there?"  
  
Now it was Quatre's turn to be confused. Were the others trying to come and get him out? Or were they supposed to have come with him to the base during capture? Great! new questions he didn't have the answers to. Sighing, his head shot up in surprise as he heard footsteps echo down the hall outside the door, heading to the chamber of which he occupied. Nodding to Sally, he quickly disconnected and destroyed all evident links that showed what he'd done. Standing painfully and limping to the bed, he sat down upon it and quickly threw the blankets over his legs. He was about ready to lie down and pretend to be asleep when he realized that the heart monitor was still off, the monitoring pads hanging from the limp wires. Cursing himself mentally, the youth watched the door as it opened, revealing an older woman with her hand upon her gun, looking back at him.  
  
Pursing her lips and watching the youth, she strode into the room, hand on her gun. "Don't think that I won't restrain you, we can easily put leather bindings on this bed and strap you down or bring in another one to do so. You're lucky to be here, with having sparked Lady Une's merciful side, and that we even took the time to treat you for your illness and injury Mr. Winner. I suggest you lie down now and try nothing, I've been given explicit orders to do what I believe necessary." Watching the silent youth lie down, she shot her gaze to the heart monitor. It seemed a little quiet in here. "What'd you do?"  
  
"It's obvious that I'm still alive and don't need it, besides, I was tired of its constant beeping." Not caring that he sounded rude, Quatre stared at the ceiling. He had more on his mind and being well brought up and mannered wasn't at the top of his list for things to do right now.  
  
"Now you are, and it's the only way we'd hear if you weren't for some reason. Ignore the beeping if it bothers you. We decide what to do, not you. If you try anything, I've also been instructed to watch out for myself first, not you kid. I will shoot to kill, without worry or hesitation." Walking to his side and pulling back the blankets, she watched him warily and pulled up the baggy shirt that he was wearing. Taking up the wires, she attached them once more. Standing when it was done and releasing some of the tension in her muscles, she flicked the monitor on again.  
  
Biting his tongue, Quatre felt his cheeks grow warm in embarrassment. Oh wow, something that made him feel even better, not only was his mind ready to explode with all the mass confusion of thoughts, but his pride was being beaten down by a woman because she had caused him to blush. Listening to her leave, Quatre sat up once more, bringing his knees to his chest and rubbing his lower right leg softly. It still hurt like hell. Wincing, he finally just wrapped his arms around his knees, laying his head on them and trying to think everything out.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sat on the chair backwards, smirking as he wore the officer's patience thin. "You know, your wife's gotta call sometime. She was pretty good if ya know what I mean..."  
  
"Don't fuck with me kid! Shut the hell up and tell me where that traitor Hilde Schbeiker is." Balling his hands into fists, he glared down the smirking pilot. This kid was one smart-ass.  
  
Not saying a word, Duo flung his braid over his shoulder and leaned his forehead against the back of the chair.  
  
"Damn it, answer me!"  
  
"Whoa man, make up your mind. You just told me, and I quote, to "shut the hell up". So I did. Sheesh, I was doin' what you told me to." Laughing at his frustrated groans, Duo found this kind of capture and interrogation hilarious. Especially when he knew that the OZ soldiers were under strict regulations now and couldn't hit them.  
  
"Okay, you're really getting on my nerves." Trying to keep his voice calm, the man spoke through gritted teeth, nearing the boy. "Tell me.... where is Hilde Schbeiker?"  
  
Sitting up and leaning backwards, Duo looked at him in disgust. "Can anybody say "Tic-Tac"? Man, when was the last time you brushed?! And talk about some B.O., man, it's called showers and deodorant." Eyeing him skeptically, Duo only burst into laughter when the other man upturned the table and yelled in frustration. "What? Don't wanna play?"  
  
Right now, he was ready to shoot the kid right between the eyes. Grateful for the knocking at the door to the interrogation room. Opening it to find Lady Une, he saluted her and pushed the door fully open for her entrance.  
  
Duo caught sight of Lady and smirked. In a lower, sing-song voice, he called dramatically, "Here she comes to wreck the day!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lady saluted and dismissed the officer, knowing that this was going to be anything but dull. "Not glad to see me Duo? And here I was clearing my entire schedule for lil' ol' you." Sitting across from him with indifferent eyes, she looked with a slight frown at the upturned table.  
  
Catching her gaze, he snickered. "Just surprised you took time off from drooling over Mr. Treize" he drew out the words childishly, "to chat with me. What, he finally shut you out in the cold? Or did he give ya five minutes of his time and you finally lost your virginity? Just another whore in his bed, I'm sure..."  
  
"At least five minutes is more than you'll ever get, minute man..." Lady replied casually.  
  
"Hey, I only need a minute to get the job done, and well done," he sneered.  
  
"Or that's all they can stand of you; inflatable dolls don't count..." she murmured, yet loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Thank you Duo, you're too kind." Smirking, she watched his diminish. "Three to one."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Sighing heavily, Duo glared at the floor. "You're no fun anymore, where'd the other dude go? He was interesting.." Chuckling softly, Duo looked at the upturned table again.  
  
"I see, he's no problem of yours. Don't want to talk?" She feigned an innocent voice.  
  
Bursting into laughter, Duo watched her. "Wow, that was a good one. I'll admit, if you can pull off sounding innocent, then you're really good at acting. Hey, Broadway might need ya, though a couple gallons of make-up might help on the interview. You ever looked into plastic surgery?"  
  
Biting her tongue, she only watched the youth. He was having way too much fun for being here and for being told that Quatre was now "dead". "And end up looking something like you? No thank you Duo. You know you'd pass for a better girl than you ever could a man..." Smirking at his shock, she laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks. I'll remember that and call ya if I ever wanna become a drag queen," he called sarcastically. "You wanna see the goods? I'll prove how much of a man I am to ya, no problem." Standing, he stared her down with ready eyes, not really caring either way if he did or not. If he wanted to show her up, he'd do it.  
  
"No please, keep it on. I relish my sight thank you..." Crossing her legs, one over the other, she turned her head in disgust.  
  
"Hey, you ain't seen nothin' yet till you've seen what the God of Death has in store." Offering again, he began to laugh and took a seat. "Fine, you know you want me."  
  
"Oh Duo," she called sarcastically, "you know it's taking every ounce of my will power not to throw myself at you..."  
  
"That's right..." he called in confirmation. Nodding and sighing, he listened to the quiet room.  
  
"You wouldn't know pleasure until you've been with an older woman..." She smirked.  
  
Shocked, Duo looked at her. "Are you offering?"  
  
"I might just get bored one night..." Pretending to yawn as she covered her mouth with her left hand, she reached up with her right hand and teasingly undid her top button on her jacket.  
  
"Ah!!! Stop! Put it on! PUT IT ON!!! I'll pay you to put it back on, save my virgin eyes!" Covering them and screaming, Duo closed them tightly. "Fine! Four to one, just put it on!!!!"  
  
Smirking again, Lady redid the top button. "Virgin eyes? I figured, you don't even know what pleasure is, not even a taste of it."  
  
"And I'll be more of a virgin than Virgin Mary when I die now!! Gladly!" Shaking his head vigorously and barely peeking out from between his fingers, he sighed.  
  
Laughing cruelly, she eyed him. "Lil' mister, "I've got the entire package" is still a virgin? You couldn't pay a street whore to screw you Duo, you couldn't pay anyone for that matter."  
  
"Oh, that was cold..." Duo glared as he watched her, thinking quickly of a comeback but not really being able to find one. "At least I'm not payin' my boss to screw me..."  
  
"At least I get it, either way little girl..." Lady retorted calmly. "Five to one."  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Standing and pushing the chair to the floor, he stood with anger and contempt in his eyes. "C'mon, you wanna go?! Let's go, right here, right now!"  
  
"You know, I might just keep you around a little longer, not transport you, and have a little more fun." Standing gracefully, she shook her head slightly, raising her gun and pointing it to his heart. With indifferent and bored eyes, she spoke calmly. "Do you really want to die here and now by my hand? If so, say the word and I'll gladly do it. I did my duty as a human being in putting Quatre out of his pain, I won't hesitate to do my duty to humanity and spare their pain in ending your life."  
  
Glaring with more hatred than that of Heero's normal glare, he hated the woman before him, no-loathed her with the deepest and strongest of passions. "You didn't do any justice to Quatre, he still could have lived. But a heartless bitch like you wouldn't know anything about hope or helping and believing in someone else. Fuck off." His voice was low and cold, holding nothing but contempt for her.  
  
"Oh, don't be so sore. You were the one that offered. You're becoming extremely boring, why waste my time when you don't want to play? Officer.." she called back at the door, eyes and gun still trained on the boy as the soldier entered, "Take him back to the cell and bring me Chang." Smirking as Duo was led out, his glare not bothering her at all, she called as he left the room and watched him stop dead in his tracks. "Six to one Duo, six to one."  
  
~*~  
  
Looking up at hearing the jangle of keys once more, Wufei was prepared to throw his eyes from the flooding light just before the door was open. Heero was asleep and Trowa was trying to sort his thoughts out, meanwhile, the youthful warrior had been trying to calm his restless soul. Squinting against the light that flowed quickly into the room, even after throwing his gaze away from it, all he heard was Duo's curses and felt a gun to his back. Inhaling sharply and biting his tongue, he forced himself not to groan or cry out because the barrel of the weapon was shoved right into the area that the metal door handle hit. His back was still very sore and it was somewhat painful to move without somewhat uptight movements, always trying to keep his back straight. Feeling a hand grab his shoulder, he looked at the others a moment more before being forced out of the door and down the hall, his vision useless to him for he was still somewhat blinded by the light, into interrogation.  
  
Duo fumed as he sat on the steps, watching Trowa cross over to him. "That fucking bitch, one day, she'll pay dearly..." Speaking mainly to himself, Duo clenched his hands into fists and continued to seethe, his anger slowly and gradually diminishing.  
  
"What happened?" Sitting across from him tiredly, the young man watched in slight concern.  
  
"Lady Une is a God damn, fucking bitch, that's what's wrong. Damn slut..." Laying his head in his hands, Duo tried to calm himself.  
  
"What's the score?" Trowa knew how Lady had gotten to him.  
  
Bursting from his seat and yelling, he paced the floor in anger and frustration. "Six to one!" Then lowering his voice when Heero began to stir, he hissed. "Six to one! That fucking bitch plays dirty and she was insulting Quatre! I was just fine pissing off the other guy until her sorry lil' ass came in and ruined everything! I swear, I'm going to kill that woman one of these times!" Taking in deep breaths, he stopped his pacing and collapsed in his previous seat once more, holding his face in his hands. Not only was he now thoroughly ticked and confused, but he was still upset over losing one of his best friends. Chanting mentally, he forced his emotions to remain in check. "Big boys don't cry, neither do you."  
  
Nodding, Trowa glanced at Heero before he turned to Duo. "They're OZ, what else do you expect. Don't let her get to you Duo, we can't lose it all when we're so close to getting to escape. We're just biding our time."  
  
"Oh, there's a lil' change there too," he called with an angered tone, forcing his emotions back with a stronger will and a forced laugh. "She's decided to keep us around a little longer and play."  
  
Sighing, the young circus star only nodded again. "Then we'll have to control our emotions until the time comes. Have patience Duo, all we have to do is play them from here on out."  
  
Rubbing his fingers with his eyes, the American teen agreed. "Fine, if you say so man..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well well, everyone's just sore today, aren't we? After helping out 01, this is the greatest thanks I get? You boys are really letting me down."  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, his back against the wall and his voice soft but firm. "What happened to your extreme disgust with us? Hating us for being "inhumane"."  
  
"My interest was perked else wise, for my own reasons. I do as I please and change my mind when I wish." Lady tapped her fingers on her knee, propping up her other elbow on her leg and resting her chin on her hand. Now just to break the young dragon's spirit.  
  
"You're a disgrace of all weak onnas." Sneering, he began the process of calming his mind, body, and soul once more in hopes of sorting out his questions and indecisiveness.  
  
"You speak of all being weak Chang, yet you think you're strong? I watched your duel with Mr. Treize. He wasn't even trying and you put everything into that duel. And yet you still lost..." Lady called casually, knowing by the slight tensing in his body that she'd found his weakness.  
  
Remaining calm, Wufei spoke again. "You were not there foolish onna, you wouldn't know the difference."  
  
Smirking, she replied lazily. "Oh but I was, and I saw it all Wufei. You putting every ounce of "skill" you had into each thrust or move, yet you were beaten easily and quickly. Yet you still have room to contradict others on being weak and not knowing justice?" A soft snort was heard from the woman, yet she figured she'd refrain from saying something more until after his response.  
  
Growing somewhat angered with this woman, Wufei disregarded the comment about his lost duel. "I never said that I was strong, but I am stronger than the innocents who should not fight in this war and surly I'm stronger than those who keep this war going. They are but cowards who fight blindly. They don't even know what the meaning of justice is, and I'm sure neither do you..."  
  
Oh, this was perfect timing. She just couldn't resist! He'd said exactly what she wanted to hear. "I don't know justice?" Lady began. "Watching blindly as a boy slowly suffocates to death while in utter torment the entire time is justice? You were so hopeful you were blinded. His fever was so high that I was amazed his body hadn't just shut down and given up on him. His lungs couldn't even hold any air, nothing more than a quick gasp. Blood and other fluids had already filled them. Those were only the major problems, it was near impossible for him to breathe either way, his throat was so inflamed and swollen. You couldn't see that he was dying and just needed a little help to end his torture. Because you only saw what you wanted to see, 05."  
  
Closing his eyes, Wufei thought back to the expressions on Quatre's paled and pained face back in cabin. Was he blinded by his own hopes that he'd committed the highest crime he could have against himself and his friends? To let them die, not only another, but his friend. To watch them and never see it because he didn't want to acknowledge it? Did he really help in causing Quatre's torment? Now the young warrior was as well questioning himself and everything he did. Was he truly that weak? If so, then no, he didn't have any room to fight or contradict others about justice, let alone fight in Nataku. He was weak and blinded, because he didn't do what he needed to do as a warrior, a soldier, and a friend.  
  
Lady laughed inwardly, surprised that she'd broken him down so easily but she'd broken him none the less. He and Trowa were uncertain of each of their moves, Duo was beginning to question himself with a great lack of confidence in himself, Quatre was doubting each of his loyalties, and all there was left was Heero. She probably got to him without knowing it, but that was yet to be determined. And the entire game was so much fun, all she needed was a quick tongue and sharp wit. "Finding the truth Wufei?"  
  
Sighing, Wufei's mind was still clouded by questions and a "few" more were just added to it. "What do you want from me sphinx?"  
  
"Well, that's the first time I've been called that. I just want to know why you won't join OZ, you believe you're right and so much stronger than us, but are you right? You can see your grave mistake with Quatre in being so blind. So how do you know you're not just thinking what you want to, that you're not wrong?" By the time she was done with them, they wouldn't be able to battle! Oh, she hadn't had so much fun in years it seemed, if anything, this was the perfect strategy and counterattack.  
  
Opening his eyes and glancing at the impassive woman, the young dragon only laid his head in his hands, drawing his knees closer to his chest. "Am I right? Do I fight for the right thing and do justice, or am I blinded again? Or am I just bringing dishonor and fighting for all the wrong reasons and lessons I want achieved from this war?" A soft sigh was the only thing that escaped his lips, Wufei wasn't sure what to do. Her words had gotten to him, sending his mind into a whirlwind of confusion and helping his indecisiveness to grow. At one time, he knew what was right and what was wrong, what was just and unjust. Or did he really ever know? Maybe what he thought was wrong was right, and what was right was wrong. Growing frustrated, Wufei tried once more to calm his mind, body, and soul, yet the questions blazed like a war within his eyes, within his heart.  
  
With a smirk, Lady knew that her job was done with him. They were so strong, they were weak. They believed that everything they did was right that the slightest doubt sent their entire world crashing down in uncertainty. "Finally see I speak the truth?" Laughing softly at his silent form, she called over her shoulder and figured she'd had enough for today. "Soldier, take 05 back to his cell, I'll speak with 01 later. You're all becoming so boring now, Duo doesn't want to play, you and Trowa don't talk, and Heero sleeps too often. Maybe I will transport you out tonight." Watching him being led away, she left the room herself and headed for her quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
A soft groan floated in the air, echoing slightly in the large room. The young aristocrat still hadn't been able to sort anything out! Why did this have to happen to him, why now? God, he hated this! "Urh, why are things so complicated?!" Speaking to the darkness, Quatre clenched his fists, gripping the blanket tightly. He wasn't even sure why he was still in the bed and not trying to hack into Une's computer again or escape, but he wasn't doing either. Maybe if he could play OZ and join them for a little while, then find his friends and turn against OZ and destroy the large base, then he could escape and having found out a lot more information than he normally would have. It'd be risky, but if they were trusting him this much, then maybe they'd trust him on his own. That's what he'd do, he'd "join" OZ's forces for a little while. Closing his eyes, he listened to footsteps echo down the hallway once more, heading for his location as they stopped outside the door. Squinting against the light from the corridor and finding that it was Lady, he sighed and turned away.  
  
The older woman paid him no mind, but took off her glasses and set them on the dresser top, flicking on a small lamp as its soft glow radiated over the dimly lit room. "Awake again Mr. Winner?"  
  
Not saying a thing, Quatre took in a deep breath and released it. He didn't feel like doing a lot of things today, and one was talking. At least not to her.  
  
Snorting softly, Lady pulled off her jacket, straightening her long-sleeve, white shirt beneath it. Taking a seat on the stool once more, she took the book in hand and opened it to the page she'd marked, not really paying any attention to the boy.  
  
With a curious gaze, Quatre watched her and sat up slowly. She didn't even bother to look up from her book. "What is wrong with you?" He had to answer one of his questions and she was just acting too weird right now.  
  
"I'm not illiterate and do enjoy books, young man. I believe that that is the best thank you I'll get for saving your life and seeing as how you're no longer in utter torment. You're welcome, I guess." Sighing, she rubbed her left shoulder with one hand and held the book with the other hand.  
  
Shaking his head and keeping his eyes on her, he spoke softly. "You're different. I didn't mean the book..." he spoke rudely, his eyes still confused and frustrated. "You never trusted us before, yet I'm in your quarters, in your bed where you've let me regain my health, and without being restrained and left alone. You're pulling something."  
  
Laughing softly, Lady marked her page and held the closed book in her lap. "I'm not pulling anything, I just have other things for my soldiers to do than guard you, besides the fact that you could barely stay awake, let alone move or try and escape. I let my doctors help you and treat you because I'm not a "heartless bitch" as I've been told, even if you disagree, and in my quarters is where I can keep a close eye on your health and well-being. And now, you haven't given me reason not to trust you." Sighing, she rose and walked to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face and drying it, needing to wake up.  
  
Eyeing her skeptically, Quatre pulled the blanket up further and yawned. Something just didn't seem right about this though. Well, if they trusted him, then he could easily play them. Pulling his knees to his chest, he winced and stifled a groan at the sudden stabbing in his leg.  
  
Looking with a frown, Lady watched him and crossed over to his bedside. "Lay down." Catching his curious gaze, she took his shoulders and only felt him rebel slightly before lying him down, pulling back the blanket and grabbing the small basket of dressings and medications. Sitting quietly by his side, she unwrapped his injured ankle and looked at the reddened area. She'd also had her surgeons stitch up the torn and severed skin.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, opening them and staring at the ceiling without a word when a soft humming floated to his ears. Listening for a few moments, he realized that it was Lady and that she was humming "Amazing Grace". She had a soft and warm voice, but it slowly built into words as she began to sing the hymn softly.  
  
Lady didn't care what the youth before her thought, she hummed and sang as she wanted to. "I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind, but now I see..."  
  
Feeling the pain slowly disappear, Quatre listened to the welcome hymn as it calmed his frustrations.  
  
"..His grace has brought me safe, thus far, and grace will lead me home..." She continued, watching him relax and finishing her tending to his wound. Replacing the covers, she got yet another queer look from the boy but he said nothing as she took her seat, picking up her book where she left off as she hummed, "How Great Thou Art".  
  
"Why are you humming those songs?" Curiosity getting the best of him, Quatre spoke up, finding the songs somewhat soothing to his soul and releasing his frustrations gently.  
  
"You're relaxing, aren't you? I grew up hearing those hymns..." Continuing where she left of, she only hesitated to yawn before she continued her humming. Placing the book back on her lap after marking the page, the older woman decided that it was time for her to settle her curiosity. "Why don't you stop your own pain and join OZ?"  
  
Quatre was grateful again for the calming hymns, but he was caught off guard by the sudden question. "You're no better than the Alliance, trying to be a dictator yet telling the colonies that things will be different and disguising your actions with fancy words and false promises. I fight to end this war, so that others don't have to fight, feel the pain, or die. So that innocents can remain just that, innocent. So that I am the only one that suffers as I need to. And to right your mistakes."  
  
"We're both fighting to end the war and see that the colonies are treated fairly. It would end sooner if you helped us so that other innocents didn't have to see this and die for it." Lady replied. Now just to sway him in full.  
  
"You've lied to the colonies and threatened them many times before, using them against us, the Alliance, and even themselves." Quatre retorted.  
  
"I called false bluffs that you believed to save many lives that you were destroying. As for what the colonies do amongst themselves, we can't control that and even you know that Mr. Winner." Was her rebuttal. She knew that the youth had referred to his father's death.  
  
What could he convince her of that she was wrong and he was right? He couldn't really think of anything to contradict that. She very well could have been calling false bluffs when Heero self-destructed, but they couldn't have taken that chance. Even the Gundam Pilots couldn't control the colonies or their people, so it'd be asking too much to say that OZ could. As for lying to the colonies, maybe they weren't. Only time would tell that and he didn't really want to take that chance either. Closing his blue eyes once more, Quatre only sighed and gave it a few minutes of thought. Without moving nor opening them yet again, the young Arabian spoke up at last. "And you'd trust me enough to join OZ?"  
  
Smirking, she realized that things were so much easier than she'd expected and that this was rather fun. "You'd be under supervision until you proved yourself worthy, but yes, you would be trusted enough to join our forces." A gundam on their side could really help out, not to mention its pilot in their hands and at their disposal.  
  
"Fine," was all he spoke, seeing more and more that the others didn't have a truly good reason for leaving him alone like that in such a time. Any reason evaded his mind, except they thought him too far gone to save and left him to die. If so, then Trowa should have just shot him when he had the chance. "I have no reason to deny."  
  
Nodding, Une only took her book up and began to hum again, listening to his breathing slow as he so fell to sleep once again. His soft features began to relax, his fists unclenching from the wrinkled blanket. Now, just to destroy Heero's confidence, get Quatre started in building battle strategies, and finally watch the last battle where the four others would meet their doom by a once fellow comrade's hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Groaning softly, Heero opened his eyes to find Wufei and Duo asleep on the cold floor, Trowa sitting on the step with his back to him. A painful process, but Heero proceeded in forcing himself into a sitting position, yawning and trying to shake the sleep from his vision.  
  
Without turning, Trowa smirked. "Awake again are we?"  
  
"How long have I been out?" Heero swung his legs over the edge of the cot, standing on unsteady legs but feeling almost up to his normal strength.  
  
"Just guessing, but I'd say about four to six hours by now. Then again, you can't really tell in this type of room." Snorting softly, the youth quieted his voice once more. He'd had too much time to himself to think, realizing that he may very well have been blinded as Une had told him, by what he wanted to see. He failed in his duty as a soldier and friend, he should never have thrown his aim to the wall.  
  
Walking to his side and taking a knee, Heero tried to sit down without hurting himself if his legs should give out quickly. "You told me not to blame myself nor to feel guilty for Quatre's passing, so then neither should you..." Watching the other two sleeping forms, the Japanese youth could feel his guilt as well.  
  
Allowing himself to grin softly, Trowa shook his head. "It's different. You were asleep and couldn't do anything Heero, you were still trying to regain your health. I on the other hand, had the choice, and knew that if we still couldn't get out and if Quatre was suffering so, it was my duty to end his pain. I was a coward and didn't fulfill my duty. I am to blame in a great part for his pain and his death."  
  
Elbowing the boy roughly and turning his eyes to meet his gaze, Heero sat determined. "And you didn't know what was to happen either way. It's not different. You are not to blame yourself if I am not allowed to. Got that?" He sent him a warning glare.  
  
Smirking, Trowa only shook his head. "Fine for now, we'll continue this later..." Looking with indifferent eyes toward the door, he once again heard familiar footsteps. "Wufei, Duo, wake up. We've got visitors."  
  
Watching the door, Heero stared back with the same, emotionless, stoic glare and waited while the soldier entered and gazed about the room. Wufei and Duo quickly sat up and watched the soldier in silence as well, waiting to see who would be next.  
  
"01, get up. You've got a lil' visitor..." he sneered, pointing his gun at the pilot dubbed, The Perfect Soldier.  
  
Looking at the others with an evil smirk, he only but nodded and stood. "I'll be back in a few minutes, this should be interesting." Leaving without another word, he glared at the soldier before following him blindly out into the corridor.  
  
"Hey, give that bitch hell for me man!" Duo shouted as he left, smirking. If anyone could shut her up and show her up, it was Heero. He always had something to retort with, even if he didn't speak it very often.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want you to supervise him as you would a normal OZ trainee, let him deal with the battle systems and give him testing situations in which to fight. Let him develop his own strategies and get used to the test programs." Une watched as Quatre settled into the pilot's seat of the simulator. He wasn't wearing an OZ uniform yet, but rather a long-sleeve, loose shirt and jeans. He was still recuperating yet Lady figured this the best time as any for him to learn to use the computer programs and to retest and observe his skills.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Barked the soldier as he saluted her. Turning, he only nodded to the ex-gundam pilot and watched him begin the simulation, closing the hatch and watching from his computer. There was a camera hidden in the back of the cockpit.  
  
Knocking softly yet again on the same door, Lady listened to the disgruntled officer bark his last frustrations before opening the door, saluting her. Dismissing him without a thought, she entered the room and met Heero Yuy, The Perfect Soldier, eye to eye under his intense gaze of hatred.  
  
"I take it you're glad to see me?" She only smirked and took the seat once more.  
  
"Not even when hell freezes over will I ever be anywhere close to delighted to see your sorry ass." Heero spat, closing his eyes and leaning back against the chair. He was still somewhat tired. "Don't you learn that we'll just destroy this and kill everyone when we escape? If you're trying to persuade me to join with your screwed over organization, then fuck off."  
  
"You speak more now than in the entire time added in all of our other encounters. You're getting better at this." Lady commended.  
  
"If I don't have to listen to your damn voice, I'll talk all night," he retorted softly.  
  
Smirking, she tried to pry inside of his head and find his weakness. Quatre was all of their weaknesses, but there was something more that she could use. "Then tell me what I want to hear."  
  
Laughing coldly, he popped his knuckles. "And what the hell would that be?" Sadly enough, he was starting to sound a lot like Duo and being a smart-ass was rather fun. "I'm already taken if you're asking, thanks..." His voice was cruel and low, but amused.  
  
"Oh don't flatter yourself Heero." The older woman only rolled her eyes. "Join OZ, it's as simple as that."  
  
"I already replied, listen bitch. No. What part of that don't you understand?" Hissing at her, he kept his eyes closed.  
  
"That's original, too bad it's overused by Duo already." Lady snorted. "And you'd die like Quatre protecting Relena's false beliefs of peace?"  
  
Eyes shooting open and locking with a deadly glare on the woman, he stood slowly, never breaking his gaze. "Do you want to die now or later?"  
  
"Try me..." she smirked, rising and holding her hand over her gun. "You're just as blind as the others are, not seeing your ignorance and great mistakes."  
  
Taking a step toward her and watching her raise her gun, he sneered coldly. "Go ahead and shoot me, end my cheap life now. You only hide behind that gun anyway. You've ended a great human's life, why stop there?" Feeling the barrel of the gun press against his chest, he put it right over his heart. Placing her finger on trigger, he lowered his hands with a cold stair. "Or are you too scared to?"  
  
Smirking, Lady slowly began to pull the trigger. "Don't ask for things you don't want." Watching him tense slightly, she knew that he even feared death slightly. "Do you really want to die now?"  
  
Heero stood his ground. If she did finish pulling the trigger, it'd hurt like hell and there was no guarantee that he'd get any help. If she didn't, then she didn't. Yet right now, that was very uncertain, so he stood where he was, never breaking his harsh gaze. "That's not up to me, now is it?" Gritting his teeth, he awaited the bullet to enter his body.  
  
Lady watched him, his deep blue eyes depicting his uncertainty as it battled within his mind. Quickly throwing her aim downwards, she pulled the trigger completely and listened to his stifled groan. "I envy the soldier that hit you with his aim, and now, I wish to take my turn. You'll live through it, I don't feel like dismissing you yet or letting you get out if this that easily." Watching him place his hands over his lower left abdomen, she sneered.  
  
Heero kept his gaze on the woman, feeling a scorching pain rip through his upper waist, but he didn't show her or anyone else the pain he was feeling. Slowly crumbling to his knees, he tried to stop the bleeding as his life's essence seeped and oozed between his fingers. Grimacing slightly, he closed his eyes to focus his discipline before looking up at her. "You really are a coward."  
  
Raising the gun again and aiming it at his head, Lady looked down at the youth. "I can easily change that, but later, you're too much fun to have around." Turning, she put her gun cleanly and smoothly into its holster, opening the door. "Sergeant, take him back to the cell."  
  
With a soft growl, the Japanese pilot rose to his feet, pulling his arm from the soldier as he felt her gun train on him. The weak-looking woman was a sergeant? Taking uncertain steps, Heero walked along the corridors and back to the cell where the others were being held, his strength fleeing him once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre tried the new simulation, feeling so much better for piloting something again. They'd redone the graphics to appear like he was back in his gundam, they probably figured that's when and how he fought his best. Well, at least he still had something to fight for, even if he wouldn't get Sandrock back again for it was at Sally's base and the others would be guarding it with their lives. Inhaling sharply and quickly destroying the holographic enemy just within his blind side, Quatre forced the machine to fly backwards and finished off the rest of the "mobile dolls" easily. He'd been in the simulation for a few hours now, it had to be. And yet, they just kept throwing anything and everything at him. "We done or is there more?"  
  
Watching the screen, the officer had to admit that the kid was good. "We still have a few more simulations to test. Standby for incoming targets and battle." This one he had to try himself. Quickly jumping into the second simulation model, he programmed it with the same simulation drill, he watched the screen appear with the vision of his fleet against the Gundam Sandrock. It was a land battle, in the desert yet near a small camp of nomads.  
  
Again, Quatre waited for them to make the first move, heading straight into a heated battle but there was something different about one of his opponents. It was different, like someone was actually piloting it. A couple of the moves he hadn't seen since he fought alongside of Heero. "Urgh! You don't fight for them or with them anymore! Get over it and defeat your enemy so that you can keep fighting for those who shouldn't have to!" Wiping that thought from his mind, Quatre concentrated on the battle at hand.  
  
The soldier fought hard with every trick he knew, but in the end after about another fifteen minutes of the fight, he finally lost and exited his simulator. Trotting back over to the observation screen, he watched the pilot relax his muscles and try and calm his breathing. "You've passed all the simulations soldier. You can go ahead and exit your mobile suit simulator at this time."  
  
Unstrapping himself and opening the door, Quatre took in a cool, deep breath but collapsed immediately to his knees, holding his hands over his lower left side and cringing in pain. He could feel it, he could still feel the pain of the others. But they didn't concern him anymore, he had to remember that it was they who deserted him, that he was an OZ soldier now. They were his enemy. Blocking their pain from his mind as well as their emotions and feelings, the stubborn youth got to his feet. Yet there was also a great sadness and loss, he could feel it within himself before he blocked them from his mind. No! They were on their own now, just like he was.  
  
Watching the youth uncertainly as he seemed to regain his composure from Lord knows what, he motioned for him to exit the training wing. He was uncertain of what Lady Une wanted the youth to do next, but his results were excellent as to be expected and they were done with their simulations.  
  
Quatre forced himself to forget that feeling, their pain and sadness. He had to! Shaking himself mentally, the young Arabian followed the elder soldier, making his way among the dull corridors.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't you guys think something feels wrong here?" Duo piped up, breaking the eerie silence.  
  
"Like what Maxwell?" Wufei spoke softly, still debating whether he was right or wrong, his once strong feeling of justice now failing in leading him in the right direction. Was it justice that was burning so savagely within his soul? Or was it something else?  
  
Trowa said nothing, but his interest perked at this.  
  
"Well, Lady Une. Take her for example. It's like she's messin' with our heads or something and she's being nicer than she was before." Cracking his knuckles, the youth laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, imagining a star-studded night.  
  
Now he finally spoke. "She's found each of our weaknesses it seems, and she is different." Trowa thought about what she'd said to him. "When she spoke to me, she called into light my ability to make the right decision and whether or not I had been blinded of Quatre's pain and didn't show him mercy sooner."  
  
Wufei thought about this, a smirk crossing his lips. "As she called in my lost duel with Treize, asking me why I spoke of those who were weak and should not fight when I could have been no stronger than they. That, and if I was truly making just decisions or if I was following something else blindly and doing injustice to others."  
  
"Hell, she just put me down man. That's sad, she plays mind games with you and we just go for wit." Duo laughed half-heartedly.  
  
"Which you are sorely losing," Trowa remarked.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks for the moral support Trowa," he retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Heero's back," Wufei chimed in, having caught the sound of footsteps.  
  
Heero staggered toward the door, really beginning to hate being shot like this in such a short time as he watched the cell door fling open. Stepping in, he closed his eyes to stop the spinning of the room and listened to the door shut. Not bothering to move, he listened to the others call to him.  
  
Wufei stood, having sat by the side of the door and he didn't catch more than a tired silhouette, but that was enough to worry him. "Heero?" Reaching out to place a steadying hand on his shoulder, the Chinese youth watched him collapse to his knees, the warrior sitting quickly and catching his falling form.  
  
A pair of firm hands held the boy from falling completely to the floor, and leaning back, Heero could hear Wufei's faint voice. He was really going to kill Lady Une now, there were no two ways about it.  
  
"Trowa, go ahead and turn on that projector again..." Catching the metallic scent of blood, the young dragon frowned in disapproval. If it was from Heero's shoulder again, then they might as well just amputate the thing and get rid of the problem. Blinking against the light, he saw pooling blood around Heero's lower left side, his features pale. "Damn it bakka."  
  
Duo caught the dark red on Heero's shirt, biting his lip and wincing slightly before jumping up and grabbing his once-white belt. The blood from before had dried and turned the cloth stiff, but they had to stop the bleeding. "You know, if you don't quit this Heero, I'll end up baby- sitting you again and I don't even get paid." Pulling back the shirt gently, he caught sight of the wound as blood seeped from it, some of it already beginning to dry and over the skin. "Okay buddy, this is gonna hurt like hell..." Eyeing the wound, he realized that the bullet hadn't exited his body. "Well I'll be..."  
  
Taking in short, shallow breaths, Heero tried to focus his vision as he laid on the floor, his head and shoulders resting on the warrior's lap. Without success, he tried to stifle a growl yet felt and heard it escape his throat. "Just do it..."  
  
"Uh, shit. Trowa, you might wanna do this, I'm sure you'd be better at it. The bullet never left his body, we're gonna have to take it out before we can wrap up his side." Eyeing the silent youth, he took the projector as it was handed to him.  
  
A gentle sigh was all the noise that Trowa made, crossing over to his comrade's left and looking back up at Duo. "Do you still have that blade?"  
  
Nodding, Duo slipped the tiny blade from his inside sleeve, handing it over to Trowa. "Here ya go buddy."  
  
Taking the blade in hand, Trowa dismissed all feelings from his mind and began to cut the skin along Heero's side, feeling him tense and jerk slightly away from the sharp object. Yet Trowa watched in indifference as the skin was torn open, more blood pouring out yet the small glint of the bullet embedded within one of his muscles. He didn't even think twice about removing it with his hands as he listened to Heero's low growl. Normally, all would be silent and the teenage boy unfeeling to the pain, but he was also greatly weakened, an opposing factor. Ripping off his second sleeve and folding it, Trowa placed it over the wound firmly after wiping away some of the blood surrounding it. "Sit him up Wufei. Go ahead and hand me the belt Duo, we need to tie it securely and tightly to stop the bleeding, it appears Lady Une did this one on her own and if she just sent him back here, then they won't be helping him, at least not for a while."  
  
Groaning at feeling the belt pulled taut around his waist, he struggled to stay conscious. Well, there goes his renewed strength and rest. He wouldn't be doing much when they escaped, he couldn't. Leaning back against Wufei tiredly, he felt himself become unbearably hot again as it became extremely hard to breathe. Just like back at the cabin. "Nmph.... damn that woman..."  
  
"I just said to give her hell for me, I didn't say get shot up man." Duo smirked. "You musta really pissed her off."  
  
"...No, she.... pissed me off..." Growing drastically weak in seconds, he stopped talking and closed his eyes, his breaths were panting gasps, the heat slowly leaving his body.  
  
"Duo, go get the blanket and pillow, I don't want to move him too much and we can just lay him next to the door. Stay awake Heero." Trowa wiped the blood from his hands and the blade on his pants, nodding in approval as the blood slowly soaked the cloth but not too fast and it didn't really spread. The blood flow was stopping on its own with only slight help. Helping Wufei, they moved the boy's weak and limp body to the side of the door, a soft groan his only response and a slight wince. Covering the shivering boy as his comrade placed his head gently on the pillow, Trowa stood and looked about the rest of the room.  
  
"What's wrong Trowa?" Duo piped up, sitting by his friend's side protectively. It wasn't normal to see Heero this weak, but even he wasn't immortal.  
  
"I felt something. Like an understanding before it just vanished. Like when Quatre was around and he could always sense what we were. Almost as if he blocked us out somehow." Sighing, the youth knew he sounded ridiculous. Quatre was dead and he knew it, but maybe he just hadn't realized that empty feeling before. Like Quatre did shut them out. He couldn't if he wasn't alive, so what was Trowa's problem!? Shaking himself mentally, he turned to face the others who seemed to sense the same thing.  
  
"I noticed it as well Trowa, but how can it be possible?" Wufei added softly.  
  
"He's passed on, maybe we just didn't notice it before 'cause I do too." Duo thought aloud.  
  
"Maybe you're right Duo..." Sighing, he still couldn't shake the feeling. Turning his eyes to the unconscious Japanese boy's form again, he only drew his knees up to his chest and placed his arms over them, leaning his chin against his chest. Falling deep into thought, he listened to the silence for a moment longer before falling into himself, a peace overcoming him as he lingered in his own thoughts and more welcome memories.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I just keep torturing Heero and now Quatre's turned against them all too. I know he normally wouldn't, but there are so many possibilities with this one! So, I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Only one other knows what's happening, my friend Andi. ~points to andi and smirks~ The ending is really soon here, within chapters ten and eleven of the sequel. I didn't even think about Lady shooting Heero again, especially after just having him tended to, but I just added it and I had to put something in there to stall a little bit of time. It worked out. :p I'm workin' on updating and uploading, the next chapter for Strength of Friendship is going to be the last chapter, a lot of it summary. It's drawing out too long. That, and there will be an alternate ending to this one, it's been suggested by a couple of my reviewers to try both, so I will. I've also got a new story coming up, "A Smile Covers All". Heaven's Angel is gonna get a summary chapter sometime soon here so get things going. I've also got a couple new POV's up, a Heero/Andi(I wrote it for my best friend, but you could always put yourself in her place^_~) and a Trowa/(lucky girl a.k.a. I wish me!) one. It's from the girls' point of view. I know, it's a lot, just thought I'd give you the heads up. Here's the info summary for "A Smile Covers All" for any who are interested:  
  
"A Smile Covers All"  
  
"You're hurting him! Leave him alone!" screamed the youth in near helplessness.  
  
What if things were different in the past? What if Duo and Heero had met under different circumstances? Well, let's take a look at the possibilities.  
  
Duo's not orphaned by the war and lives with an awful secret, out of loyalties to his family name yet mainly fear, he hides it. A happy-go- lucky youth hiding his secret with a cheery smile befriends an orphaned renegade boy, yet loyalties to this friendship and bond may just prove false.  
  
Trying to make it on the streets during the time of war, Heero is without family, friends, or a home. And in hi mind-he doesn't need any of them either. Yet, one chance encounter with a friendly youth of his age gives him second thoughts. Slowly finding a friend in the other boy, he watches him warily. This comes from knowing that he's not being told something and truly hating being left out. Can he find out the secret in time to save the boy's life or will he be left alone once more?  
  
I'll try and upload as soon as possible. The chapter is written out, just not typed. Please review and thanks for your help. The help with the plots that I was hinting at was for new stories, I didn't clarify that. But thanks in help to you, my great and generous reviewers! ~hugs all~ I've made a few changes to this too. Any ideas for a plot for a NEW story are welcome, I've got peeps helping me and I'm all too grateful, but I'm still working on ideas... ~contemplates~ Well, I'll go get more chapters typed, this Author's Note is getting a bit long... ~sheepish grin~ Adios chicas and chicos! 


	12. Lost Battles and Broken Loyalties

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 10 ~*~ Lost Battles and Broken Loyalties  
  
Sitting behind the control panel, Quatre gazed up a the screen and quickly clicked away, bringing up battle strategies, each quadrant and sector quickly being scanned over and the precise location of every battling enemy suit to the pilots, devising a win. Taking a deep breath and looking about the monitors before him again, he called out his commands to each of the brigades. "Phoenix Brigade, take your troops and fly straight into the center line, their weakest point. General, take your troops in on my mark, finish the rest of the Alliance soldiers and take the battlefield." Watching as he felt a welcome sense of power and control, Quatre began the quick count-off. Lady Une was alerted about the space battle and gave him his first chance to prove himself. The battle was almost done, the casualty rate on their forces only a few men while the entire fleet of Alliance soldiers were dropping like flies. "3, 2, 1, Mark!" With keen senses, he could feel Lady supervising him, but he concentrated more on the battle at hand. Gazing at the monitors, he realized a counterattack that could destroy near half to three-fourths of their fleet if he didn't call out his next orders quickly. "Phoenix Brigade, turn and fire at will, Dark Knights, retreat and fire behind you, you've got an entire fleet of enemy suits hot on your tail." Taking control of the mobile dolls, he split his fleet in half and took down the remaining and weak front line of mobile suits that they'd originally attacked, sending the others to counterattack the others on their flanks. After about another ten minutes, the battle was over, their casualty total amounting to twelve men and sixteen mobile suits. The Alliance lost nearly an entire base's worth. And a large base at that. Smiling and leaning back, the young Arabian liked his new strategic command position, he was in charge, and he didn't have to kill, yet saved many men's and women's' lives. Instead of destroying them all.  
  
Smirking, Lady looked on in approval, comparing the casualty list from an older battle of the same statistics and about the same size to the most recent one. The list of casualties was down drastically, the new information on the casualties only 1/12 of the battle before. They'd saved a lot of soldiers and won the battle. "Officer Winner, the battle is won and casualties are down greatly. You've done well in bringing our men and women home safe, I commend you." Striding down the steps and looking over the large strategic machines and their soldiers, she nodded. "You've all done well." Catching his pale form, she looked at the boy with a frown.  
  
Quatre only closed his eyes and sighed, letting his hands relax and his breathing return to normal. Confused when he heard clapping and looking up to see that the other soldiers were commending his decisions and reactions as well, he blushed slightly. "Thank you Ma'am." Standing from his controls and wincing, the young man only shifted most of his weight on left leg, stepping out from behind the panel.  
  
Eyeing him, she turned to look at the rest of her soldiers. "Jamerson, take Officer Winner back to my chambers where I can keep an eye on his health and so that he may rest. You've done pretty good for your first day kid." Turning from them and not leaving room for her orders to be questioned, Lady called for another officer to return the other soldiers back to their base.  
  
Quatre stifled a groan when he tried to shake the dizziness from his vision but lost balance and used his right leg as well to steady himself. Letting the other young man, Officer Jamerson, drape his arm over the youth's shoulders, Quatre let himself be helped back to Lady's quarters where he'd rest again, now worn but feeling better. That, and his mind was still cleared of the earlier and more frustrating thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Head shooting up at the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor outside of their cell, Trowa shook his thoughts from his mind and looked at the others. Duo was leaning against the door, his eyes closed and his breathing slowed, he had to be asleep. Wufei was leaning his back against the wall on the other side of Heero's unconscious form, though he only seemed to be meditating. Heero was still asleep on the floor, his pale and weak form regaining some of its color and strength. He knew what they had to do in order to make an escape with all four of them alive. They couldn't lose anyone else. "Wufei."  
  
Pulling himself from his meditation and looking up somewhat irritably, the young dragon nodded and let his irritation die while turning his eyes to his comrade. "What is it Trowa?"  
  
Keeping his voice soft so as not to awaken the other two, he spoke. "We need to get out of here tonight, take our next chance when someone comes to take us again. I'm certain they'll try and bring us all back to each speak with Lady Une one on one. To try and break us again. If this keeps going, we've each challenged her when she's pushed us to the point of breaking and she held off long enough. But finally, she actually pulled the trigger and Heero's not going to make it out of here if he keeps losing blood like this and getting shot without having the time to heal and regain his strength, he'll surely die. Or we might be her next her target and we don't know how long she'll decided to let us grace past her with all of our replies and silence. If we escape, then we're going to have to take care of Heero, he won't be able to fend for himself. If Duo can get him to the transport unit, we'll just hijack that and we'll have to cover for them." Sighing, he stood and stretched his long legs, reaching his hands high over his head and flexing his fingers.  
  
A moment's hesitation was all Wufei took to think about what his comrade had just proposed. Looking down at Heero and nodding, he knew that if they stayed much longer, Heero might be another casualty, and not just Quatre would be lost. "Then we escape tonight."  
  
Smirking, the silent youth crouched again and shook the sleeping American pilot. "Duo, come on. Wake up."  
  
Jumping and nearly screaming, the confused youth was on edge and ready to fight. After a moment, he realized who he was with, why, and where they were. Settling down, he took a deep breath to steady his racing heart. "Sorry man, whatsup guys?"  
  
"We're escaping tonight, we're completely in the dark in where the hangers are and where our cell is, but you've got to get Heero to the shuttles and ready for escape. Wufei and I will have to cover you both, but if we don't get out of here, Heero won't be living much longer. It's the only chance we have right now and really, our only option." Trowa replied bluntly, brushing Heero's bangs from his eyes and gently placed the back of his hand against his forehead. Sighing, he found there to be another fever, just starting out, but growing rapidly.  
  
"What's wrong man?" Duo piped up curiously.  
  
"His fever's returned and it's getting worse quickly."  
  
"Again?" Wufei asked softly.  
  
"Again." Taking a seat again, Trowa looked about and realized that there was nothing he could use to draw the boy's fever away.  
  
Frowning, Duo sat again next to his friends, knowing it wasn't really all the best of times to bring it up, but he spoke anyway. "Uh, I don't mean to sound selfish, but aren't you guys a little hungry? I am, I haven't eaten since what was it, yesterday around lunch? Something like that?"  
  
The question just seemed to come out of the blue, that Trowa only looked up and caught the young warrior's gaze for a second before he laughed softly. Wufei only snorted softly and joined in.  
  
"What'd I say?"  
  
"Perfect timing with something completely out of the blue, and yet it is truly you. Yes Duo, we're hungry as well, but there isn't much we can do about it..." Grinning and casting his gaze of amusement toward the youth, he only chided teasingly. "We'll worry about that later though, we've got bigger problems to worry about. Don't worry, I'm sure Sally has plenty to satisfy your appetite..." Shaking his head and laughing softly all over again, Trowa felt some of the stress and sadness disappear from his weary soul.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Duo pondered thoughtfully. "You sure about that man? I mean, I'm really hungry."  
  
"Well, just make sure you don't raid her entire stock Maxwell, there are others that like to ingest food before they go about their work. You get to lounge around the rest of the day, remember?" Wufei snickered. Sighing, he looked down as the one dubbed, "The Perfect Soldier" began to stir restlessly in his sleep.  
  
Placing his hand on his Heero's uninjured shoulder, the young circus star gently spoke to his friend. "It's okay Heero, settle down. We're here and you're fine, you've got a little fever but the bleeding has stopped and you'll be just fine. Rest, we're going to get out of here soon and you'll be fine and treated at Sally's base. Just settle down..." Watching his eyes flutter open, he released a deep breath and growing slightly frustrated, he sat silent and listened to the soft whispers of the boy before him.  
  
Heero took in shallow breaths, trying to focus his sight as a burning pain raced up his side with or without any movement. The overwhelming heat had returned, yet his body from his shoulders down was freezing. He was so tired yet he couldn't sleep any longer, something had awakened him but he knew not what it was. Feeling the tension building around him as he took in quick and panting breaths, he watched the others gather around him. "Wh- what's..."  
  
"Just relax Heero, nothing's wrong except that you're weak and have a fever. Everyone's all right. There's just been a little change in plans. Rest, you're going to need all the energy you can get tonight." Speaking slightly louder but keeping his voice calm with hints of understanding and assurance, the youth tried again to settle the wounded boy.  
  
Biting his tongue and gritting his teeth, Heero stifled a cry when another burning hot, stabbing pain shot throughout his entire left side. A soft growl escaped his throat as another feeling of dizziness swept over his form.  
  
"Somethin's wrong man." Duo stated quietly.  
  
Nodding, Trowa motioned for Wufei to go ahead and help Heero to sit up a little bit, only to let him lay in his arms. Wufei did it without needing to be told twice, Duo helping him as Trowa pulled the blanket back. "His wound needs to be redressed. We can't do much to anything for the pain, but redressing it with a clean cloth should help." Sighing and stripping off a long portion from the bottom of his shirt, he handed it to the American pilot who had already begun to untie the belt.  
  
Leaning into his comrade, the Japanese teenager closed his eyes tiredly but couldn't ignore the pain that raced throughout his entire side, flooding over his chest. Gritting his teeth against the slightest breath that caused another wave of pain, he felt the previous cloth that had dried to his skin and had been used to stop the blood flow peel away from his wound. Finding his breaths to be coming in half gasps, he tried to calm them and forgot about keeping his discipline. He was too weak and tired to try and focus, let alone on more than one thing.  
  
Sighing and quickly folding the cloth, the American gently placed it over his friend's wound, hearing his soft groan and almost tearing it away. "I'm sorry buddy..." Placing it in full over the wound, he watched the mysterious and silent youth retie the belt around his upper waist to hold the cloth in place. "Try and relax man..."  
  
Wufei looked over the feeble silhouette in his arms, knowing that he was in pain, for most times it seemed he didn't feel it, most likely ignoring it. He didn't deal with it. Now he had to and it wasn't something he seemed to do all the time. Listening to his pants as he lay weakly in his arms, the warrior felt a strange need to protect his friend as he did the others, but Heero more than the other two. Because Heero was now weaker than they and unable to truly defend himself. Because he was stronger and it was the just thing to do. Feeling his sense of justice return to him once more, the hazy line disappearing between right and wrong, Wufei felt in control of his emotions and thoughts in total. Lady Une had but to prey on his greatest strengths to cause his great doubt. She'd gotten to him. Well, he knew now and she wasn't going to get to him again. "Trowa, Duo, what are the both of you feeling right now?"  
  
"Huh? Have you seriously, like-flipped a screw or something Wufei dude?" Duo eyed the proud youth in uncertainty.  
  
"I don't understand," was all Trowa replied.  
  
"Duo was right earlier, about Lady Une. She's been finding each of our greatest strengths and slowly feeding us shadows of doubt. We couldn't believe in what we did, nor ourselves and in growing frustrated and uncertain, we couldn't do much, let alone escape. Only because she gave us "if onlys"." Hoping that he was getting to them, the warrior continued as he felt his comrade begin to fall into an exhausted sleep, his pained and shallow breaths evening out and growing deeper. "She's been playing with our minds the entire time. Like we said before. I can only guess to get us to cooperate. She was destroying our confidence and our ability to make decisions and to stand behind what we fight for. And in winning the battle of wits, she's frustrated you Duo to where you can't even think straight."  
  
"Not that that mattered much anyway..." Trowa was sure to add.  
  
"Yeah, it was like I was saying before and.... Hey! That wasn't funny Trowa!" It took a few minutes, but he finally realized what the other boy was getting at.  
  
"Just rather amusing, but she's been breaking us down easily. We were making the right decisions and doing the right thing, but she made us doubt ourselves so that we couldn't fight back. And Quatre still could have lived." Releasing a sigh, Trowa felt that he was in control of his thoughts once more as well. Knowing what to do, when, and how, being able to make snap decisions and lead once more.  
  
"So, what's the reason she got to me?" he piped up hopefully, the American youth now disregarding his stomach.  
  
"Because you should never have engaged in the battle of wit when you were going to be, how'd she put it, slaughtered?" Wufei spoke calmly but teasingly.  
  
"Ouch, that was cold man..." Duo only shook his head and frowned. "So, what's runnin' through your head now?"  
  
Trowa stopped his movements, his pacing steps faulting as he turned to meet Duo's gaze. "The hangers are bound to be near the center of the building, quick escape and easy to locate for the soldiers, providing room for missile launches and other aerial combative counterattacks. Knowing OZ and their incompetence and if I remember right, this is more of an octagonal shaped base, we'll be along the mid to outer rings of the base. We just need to make our way to the center, get out, and escape." Resuming his pacing as he thought aloud, Trowa began to mumble to himself. "They'll most likely have a few virgos and leos there as well, we can easily abduct two of those and load them onto the ship, they're not as big as the gundams. They're bound to have a carrier shuttle or two as well, we can just take one of those..."  
  
Duo watched him in astonishment, not closing his mouth even when he realized that his jaw was dropped and his mouth hanging wide open. Just a few minutes ago, this guy wasn't sure what they were going to do let alone how to escape or where to find the shuttles or other means of transportation. Now he was just listing off everything that they'd need to know, shooting out ideas and his memories of studying the base's plans.  
  
Shaking his head and sighing, the young dragon only spoke softly. "Pathetic baka, hand me the blanket."  
  
Coming to his senses and grabbing the blanket, Duo handed it to Wufei and helped him cover up their injured friend. "You want me to go ahead and get.."  
  
"No, this'll be easier if that happens again and he seems to be in less pain anyway." A soft sigh was all that escaped his lips, his voice becoming silent once more. Closing his eyes and trying to calm his body and soul once more, he continued to hold the youth in his arms. ~*~  
  
Holding his side and shaking uncontrollably, Quatre closed his eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He was instantly freezing but extremely hot at the same time for some odd reason, dizzy, suddenly exhausted, and his side was paining him dearly. Groaning softly, Quatre realized that he'd tried again to feel what the others were, to know how they were fairing. "You can't do that anymore, they are your enemies..." Calming his breathing as the pain slowly diminished, the once again, confused youth brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He was now confused on if his decision was the right one or not. No, they'd left him, he was an OZ soldier now! He was loyal to OZ and they cared for him, he'd even made a few new friends and quickly. They didn't care that he was once a Gundam Pilot, they were actually curious. They wouldn't leave him out to die like his other "friends" did, he'd only believed they were his friends. Because he was blind. He couldn't do that anymore, he had to block them from his mind! They didn't need him, didn't want him around, so he was on his own and so were they. Even his "dear friend" Trowa had betrayed him. They betrayed him! Sighing deeply, he listened to his breathing as it echoed in the room, yet footsteps were once again heard. If they wanted him to do anything else, he'd just say he felt sick. He did, and he was tired but he couldn't sleep.  
  
Walking into the dimly lit room, Lady was surprised to see that Quatre was still awake and frowned at his, clearly visible, trembling. "Are you all right 0..."quickly catching herself, she changed her mind. "..Quatre?"  
  
Looking up with uncertain and confused eyes, the young Arabian only shook his head and rested his head on his knees again. He wasn't sure why he trusted Lady so much now, he normally wouldn't. But she wasn't the only one acting different, and Quatre couldn't help it. Feeling a hand rest softly on his shoulder, he looked up again with sorrowful blue eyes to find Lady with a soft smile. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel well right now."  
  
Nodding, she took her place on the stool after stripping the jacket from her shoulders and the glasses from her face, Lady took her book up again. He would recover on his own, in his own time. She kept her distance as she always did around Mr. Treize. Humming softly, she began to read, catching his relaxing form out of the corner of her eyes. The battle of emotions began to flee from his eyes and quell itself, replaced by a tired content. Continuing to hum "Nearer My God To Thee", the older woman finished the hymn and began "Amazing Grace" once more.  
  
Listening to her voice, the young aristocrat felt his confusion diminishing, the song drawing away his frustrations. Laying down and only wincing slightly at the pain in his side from his exploration of the others' minds. Ms Une didn't seem all that bad, if one took the time to trust her and look past her protective barriers. Just like Heero. No! Not like Heero! Heero left him as did the others! He'd found where he belonged! Not with them! A sigh escaped his lips as he fell back onto the pillows, feeling exhaustion sweep over him. He was so tired, but still he couldn't sleep.  
  
Biting her lower lip, Lady began to think on her own. Was she acting any of this? Or was the boy becoming more of one of her soldiers? Yet with the help from his time of need, he became something else. Almost like a lost child. Her maternal side had taken over somewhat, but was she true in caring or was she acting? Dismissing the thoughts from her mind, Lady repeated "Amazing Grace", singing the lyrics softly at seeing his still confused eyes and tense form. Stopping in the middle of it, she realized that she'd forgotten something that was rather obvious before. "You haven't eaten all day and it doesn't appear much before that. Are you hungry Quatre?"  
  
A curious glance was all he gave her. He hadn't really thought about it, and he was still healing, that he knew. But that could probably be why he was so tired. He was never well enough before that to eat anything. Nodding slightly, he turned onto his side and pulled the blankets from his waist to his shoulders. "A little, but I'm tired right now Ms Une. Thank you for asking..." Yawning, he closed his eyes, it was only meant to be for a moment, yet the youth couldn't force them open as he slowly fell to sleep.  
  
Smirking and eyeing him, she nodded and went to her bathroom, changing into something that she could wear comfortably and to try and reawaken herself. Stopping, she caught the knocking outside her door and quickly put on her jacket and glasses, fixing her uniform before opening the door.  
  
"Ma'am, the transport unit is ready to ahead and ship out to the next base with the virgos that they requested. If you wish, we can also send a few troops with the carrier and transport the others tonight." Saluting his commanding officer and informing her of their plans, the captain awaited her command.  
  
Nodding, Lady smirked. "Go ahead captain and depart, you might as well put the other prisoners on there and ship them off to the Galaxia Base. They've failed to amuse me for too long." Dismissing her soldier, she turned and found the youth to be asleep but still restless. Questions still plagued her mind, was she doing this out of acting or out of caring for the youth truly. Whatever it was, he was on their side and they'd end this war, and then see the vision that Mr. Treize had and finally live like they were meant to.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally sitting down, the once very silent youth looked at his other conscious comrades and only became worried. "What?"  
  
"You just spoke more in the past, however long, than I've ever heard you speak in an entire lifetime dude." Staring in disbelief, Duo had listened to his comrade ramble on and on with strategies and facts, possibilities that they'd have to face in escaping, and anything else that he thought of.  
  
"Do you always do this?" Wufei added, his arms growing somewhat tired from holding Heero's weak form, but he was regaining some of the color back in his features. His fever was still there and just as stubborn as he, but at least it wasn't going up any.  
  
Smirking, he shook his head. "No, I just had a breakthrough in thinking abilities and I guess I got a little carried away."  
  
"A lil'?" Duo watched skeptically.  
  
"Yes, a little." Trowa repeated.  
  
"Hell, I'd hate to see you get really carried away man, I really would." Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, the talkative American knew that if he let Trowa, or rather, if Trowa let himself, he'd be matched for speaking abilities and long-windedness.  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't hap..." Approaching footsteps caught his attention. His amused eyes turned cold and harsh, his voice retaining the steel iciness once more that hid his true self.  
  
"Uh oh, aren't they kinda early?" Duo asked in slight worry.  
  
"A little. Wufei, go ahead and wake Heero up. We go through with this here and now, we escape once and for all." Trowa stood, followed by Duo while Wufei roused their unstable friend.  
  
"Heero, you must awaken. We're going to make our escape and we can't do a thing if you're sleeping the entire time." Shaking him gently, the proud, Chinese warrior watched the Japanese youth in slight worry.  
  
Forcing his eyes to flutter open, Heero tried to focus his vision. He was so tired, cold, and weak that he wanted to close his eyes and fall back into exhaustion's hands, but he was shaken from that idea. "..Wh-what.."  
  
"Get up Heero, we're making our escape now. You won't have to do much but get with Duo to the transport unit. They're coming, hurry." Trowa stood back a few steps from the door, taking a seat on the steps and motioning for Duo and Heero to join them, he knew that Wufei could take out the escort soldiers and then they'd escape.  
  
Grimacing and stifling a groan as he was helped to his feet, the Japanese pilot swayed as Duo helped him over to the steps, his strides unsteady and uneven. "H-how?"  
  
"Just stay with Duo, he's been put in charge of getting both himself and you to the transport unit, sadly enough. Wufei and I will hold off the soldiers as long as we possibly can. Just don't worry about this escape, you're having trouble staying awake as it is." Watching them sit, he held his head in his hands. They didn't have time and they probably wouldn't be able to do anything, but Quatre deserved to be buried in his home and remembered as he should. OZ probably already buried or dumped the body. Shuddering at such a though, seeing Quatre's pale and limp form again just left out in a snowy ditch or something else filled his mind's eye. OZ probably would do such a thing. He didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve any of it.  
  
Helping his buddy to sit down, Duo was caught off guard when he nearly collapsed and just let his friend lean against him. He knew that Heero would kill him later for mentioning any of this time or how weak he was and the help he needed, that's just how he was. But for right now, he just took the help, surprisingly gratefully. "It's gonna be okay buddy, don't worry, everything's gonna be cool and you can rest as soon as we get outta this hell-hole as you put it so kindly." Laughing softly at his weak glare, Duo grabbed the blanket that Wufei had quietly tossed him and put it over Heero's still shivering form.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, silencing his breaths as he heard the door open wide after a few moments of pre-warning from the keys. As the others squinted against the light, he adjusted quickly and waited for the soldiers to enter further.  
  
"Okay brats, get up. We're gettin' your sorry lil' asses out of here tonight." Spoke one of the three soldiers.  
  
"What? She doesn't want to play anymore? I just thought of some good comebacks too!" Smirking, Duo recognized one of the men. "Like I said man, your wife is a sweet piece of.."  
  
"Shut the hell up or I'll kill you right here and now." The third soldier raised his gun, locking it on Duo.  
  
"She's got my number, so don't worry." Sneering, Duo laughed softly. "See guys, he's lots of fun to talk to. His wife's the hottie I was tellin' ya all about and..."  
  
"One_last_warning." Was all he spoke.  
  
"Put your gun down and cut the crap Williams." The second officer shot over his shoulder. "Where's 05?"  
  
"Right here.." Wufei took this as his perfect chance, reaching around and snatching the gun from the first officer before knocking him to the ground, kicking the gun from the second soldier and landing a kick on the side of his head, collapsing him unconscious to the ground. Leaning to his left and missing a bullet that was aimed at him, he connected a kick with the third soldier's stomach, pulling the gun from his hand before knocking him unconscious and dumbfounded to the floor with a well aimed fist. "Here Duo..." Putting the safety on and tossing the gun to the American, he watched Trowa pick up the other from the floor.  
  
Heero rose, standing on his own and feeling adrenaline running through his veins, it was now or never and this was their escape. Possibly their only escape. They'd lost one member, they weren't going to lose another. "Let's.. nmph... get out of here..." Holding his side protectively, the stubborn and strong willed Japanese youth shed the blanket, pushing his feelings to the back of his mind and locking them up again.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" With a demonic grin, Duo jogged out into the bright hallway but his eyes adjusted quickly, motioning for the others to join as he ran further into the maze of the compound, listening to Heero struggling to keep up with him and to keep his balance as Trowa and Wufei fired a couple of times at perusing soldiers.  
  
~*~  
  
Leaning against her bed is where the older woman had fallen asleep, but was hastily jerked from the blissful state. An urgent voice called to her from the other side of the door. "Enter soldier."  
  
"Ma'am, the pilots have escaped the escorts and are trying to escape in full. The entire base is on full alert Ma'am."  
  
Sighing, Lady stood hastily, disregarding the waking youth and her soldier's wary glance at her different attire. "Secure all the exits, place more soldiers in the hangers, they'll be heading for those and trying to escape. Don't let them get away." Grabbing up her glasses and quickly slipping on her shoes, she was caught by a tired yet puzzled voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Quatre had only caught a few tidbits here and there of what they were speaking of. He was still at a loss.  
  
"While you were asleep," she quickly lied to the youth. This was the battle that determined all. The one to break the other Gundam Pilots, soon they'd be no more than lost and total wrecks, no longer soldiers, let alone pilots of the great Gundams. "...we were able to capture the other four Gundam Pilots, your comrades in arms when you fought with them."  
  
"Ex-comrades." He corrected.  
  
"And they were rather surprised and shocked that you were still alive. We were going to transport them to the next base, yet things aren't going as planned and now we've got to deal with escape. We might need your help in this Officer Winner. You can help capture them, and truly prove yourself once and for all." Nodding and anxiously awaiting his answer, the older woman stood quietly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Quatre stood from the bed, wincing at his sore ankle but nodding and slipping on his shoes quickly. "I'll stop their escape. It's time they learned that I'm stronger than they thought and that I'm not just a weak, little, pampered, brat." Trotting over to her side, he saluted his superior with a curt nod and smile.  
  
Returning his salute, Lady nodded. "Very well Officer Winner, do as you see fit and stop their escape." Handing him her gun with a smirk, the older woman quickly ran off to the control rooms.  
  
Turning with a still somewhat hazy picture in his mind of the base and its layout, he raced down the opposite hall and took a left, disregarding the stabbing pain in his ankle.  
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon! Get you butts in here now!" Helping Heero into the jet, he watched as Wufei and Trowa took cover behind a couple of virgos. "Crap!" Ducking behind the wall, he heard the bullet ricochet off of the open door. OZ was getting really feisty and temperamental when it came to their escapes. You'd think they'd expect it by now. "What the hell?"  
  
Heero quickly started the engines of the jet, looking about anxiously and trying to shake the dizziness and exhaustion from his sight and body. He could feel the blood from his side slowly begin to soak once more into the cloth, but they'd worry about that later. "Tell them to get in here now or I'll leave them behind."  
  
"Hey! Get both of your butts in here now! C'mon guys!" Duo screamed over the gunfire to his other friends who were still outside the shuttle.  
  
Nodding to Wufei and receiving a curt nod in return, the circus performer yelled back over his shoulder. "Get going, we'll take the virgos and keep the jet safe, don't worry about us Duo!" Sighing, he took down another two soldiers and had to force his weight against the large mobile suit, feeling a searing pain shoot through his leg. Looking down as he watched blood begin to soak his jeans, the youth fired back at those who'd locked target on him and gritted his teeth against the pain, redistributing his weight on both legs.  
  
Catching the blood and giving a frown of disapproval, the young dragon bit his tongue, knowing what he had to do. The hatch to the jet was closing and they had to get into the virgos and out of there quickly. That, or Heero and Duo would be easy targets for OZ to shoot right out of the sky. "Get ready to climb into the virgo Trowa..." Taking his chances and sprinting from the leg of the machine, his only shield, the youth quickly climbed the ladder and onto the metal platform. Stepping over and opening the hatch of the suit, he dodged a couple more bullets as they whizzed past his head. The door couldn't open any slower, he was positive it was to spite him. Jumping into the cockpit and turning on the reluctant suit, he quickly made it into a shield for the injured youth while he climbed into the virgo he was "relocating". They weren't really stealing or borrowing, OZ would get it back somehow, whether in a million pieces or one, that was up to them.  
  
Groaning softly as he climbed to the platform, Trowa quickly stowed away in the cockpit, releasing a pained and held breath. "Get out of here now Duo, Heero. We're right behind you." Turning on the monitors and hastily taking the suit under his control, Trowa caught sight of the leaving shuttle.  
  
"We're on our way buddy." Speaking through the small headset, Duo took the controls in hand and prepared the shuttle for departure, Heero having given up on the controls and was trying to regain control over his body and emotions once more. "You okay man?"  
  
Nodding, the quiet youth leaned against the chair, feeling the jet shudder beneath them. Placing his hand over his newer wound, he could feel the damp cloth beneath his fingers. Looking down and catching sight of blood, his blood, he only swallowed and leaned against the back of the chair once more, feeling even weaker. "D-Duo.... We need... to get to Sa-Sally's base.... I can't hold out much... much longer...." As he forced the words to speak, his cuffed hands fell limply to his lap as his breaths grew softer and more shallow.  
  
Looking over as soon as they'd taken off and he made sure that both Trowa and Wufei were behind them, he caught sight of the blood covering Heero's fingers. "C'mon man, don't give up on me now. Not when we've gotten so far. Just hang on, we're gonna get you help and then you can sleep and relax and heal. Hang on buddy... I'm not losin' another brother and I know the Lord ain't callin' ya home yet..."  
  
Quatre ran into the hangers, looking about at the fallen soldiers while virgos and leos were preparing for chase after the escaped craft. "Sergeant, I've been given orders by Lieutenant Colonel Une to do as I see fit to stop the escape. I need that virgo and these men and women." Climbing onto the platform, he watched the confused soldier as he exited dumbfounded. Hopping into the chair and closing the cockpit door, the youth took off and caught sight of the manned craft and two virgos. The small fleet following behind them, he quickly gave his commands. "Watch out, each of you. Get out of their range if they fire, surround the virgos but do not attack. Only defend yourselves, but I repeat, do not attack. I'll take care of the shuttle. Crusaders, spread out but don't let them through. Go, now!" As the fleet of troops split and sped off after the virgos, Quatre quickly locked target on the shuttle and aimed his buster rifle at it, firing and watching as the main engine exploded, leaving the craft intact and fine, but it could no longer fly and was forced to make a rough, emergency landing. Grinning, he fled after the others watching the two abducted virgos try and help the damaged craft, but their soldiers were doing as they were told. "Don't let them get to the craft. Pilots of 0587,1692, and 3274, leave the aerial mission and exit your suits, take the two Gundam Pilots in the shuttle into custody again." Watching the shuttle land, being thrown around amongst the trees as smoke and flames jumped from the destroyed engine, he almost felt bad for he knew the feeling of being tossed around like a rag doll and they could be getting hurt or already be hurt but... No! He wasn't supposed to feel sorry for them! He_was_an_OZ_soldier!!! His loyalties lie with them! Shaking that thought from his mind and focusing on the struggling and battling virgos, Quatre weaved in between the OZ soldiers and into the center of the circle. Turning on the voice intercom, he connected to their line and listened to Wufei's voice and his frustrations.  
  
"Damn these pathetic excuses for soldiers. They just keep lining up to die, too weak to beat us." Wufei sneered, surprised that they weren't being attacked but they were only dodging the pilots' attacks. "We destroy them now Trowa, they aren't fighting back."  
  
"But why?!" Trying to get to the others, hoping to God that they were okay, he felt himself grow somewhat dizzy as his leg continued to bleed freely.  
  
Calling to the other soldiers, he watched his once fellow comrades stop their movements suspiciously as well. "Crusaders, stand down. Keep your distance and keep them from escape, but this is my battle now. I'll call for assistance if need be. I repeat, stand down." Coming forth and into the very middle of the large, aerial circle, the young Arabian watched the enemy mobile suits before him. "I'll show you how weak I am..."  
  
Looking at the lone suit, Trowa laughed softly but coldly, connecting his frequency with the enemy and motioning for Wufei to do the same. "You're getting brave, one soldier against two Gundam Pilots. Sorry we weren't broken by Lady and her games, but we've got other plans." Releasing a frustrated groan at seeing Heero and Duo taken into custody, he knew that they'd probably play dirty and use his friends against him.  
  
Duo winced as he took in each breath, feeling the bones of his ribs moving freely with each inhale and exhale. Needless to say, it wasn't normal and it hurt like Hades. "You guys must really like us..." Placing his hands behind his head, the youth felt the cuffs dig into his arms but he didn't want to get Heero shot, again! Looking over his shoulder, he realized that Heero was about ready to black out by the looks of it, blood soaking his shirt, slowly but surly. The wound had been opened and he was deathly pale again, not the best of signs. "C'mon buddy, hang on..." They'd been thrown quite a bit in the landing, knowing that Wufei and Trowa had their hands full and couldn't do much. Feeling the gun press against his back, he winced and sat on his knees with his hands behind his head, just outside of the shuttle. The door was open and he could hear what the enemy and his friends were saying. Heero was laid or rather dropped to the ground, he was too weak to do anything and a gun was trained on him with an intimidating accuracy.  
  
"Maybe I'm not as weak as you thought I was..." Quatre sneered, training the buster rifle on the cockpit of Trowa's suit.  
  
Sitting in shock and uncertain if he'd heard right, the youth remained silent. That couldn't be Quatre's voice, he wouldn't fight for OZ, he wasn't even alive! Watching Wufei's greatly startled expression as well, the youth took in a deep breath and opened a visual connection with the mobile suit. The same golden blonde, slightly unruly hair, bright blue eyes, soft, tan features. It was Quatre! But his smile, it wasn't a smile. It was a sneer. And his once merciful eyes were now full of contempt. His voice was also cold and uncaring. "Quatre?"  
  
Wufei opened the connection as well, not believing what he was seeing, nor could he find his voice to speak as he felt uncertainty yet gratefulness sweep over his being. Was this really Quatre? But, the kind-hearted youth had been killed! And this couldn't be Quatre, he was too different, as if he'd lost all ability to care.  
  
"Who else did you expect? Queen Cleopatra?" He shot back with a sharp and harsh tongue.  
  
"But you're-you're..." Trowa tried to speak, uncertain and again, his discipline and training failed him.  
  
"Dead? Sorry, no such luck. I'm harder to kill of than you thought. Maybe I'm not just a weak little rich kid." Throwing his aim over to Wufei, he shot the mobile suit down, the warrior trying to retreat from the shot's path but not quick enough. His suit was thrown to the ground. "You, Crusaders. Land and take 05 into custody. I've yet to settle this with 03." Watching the line of soldiers pull closer around the two, he nodded in approval at the soldiers who knew what they were to do, taking the still stunned and confused Wufei into custody.  
  
"Wufei!" Catching his comrade fall, Trowa turned back to Quatre in bewilderment. "What's wrong with you? What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"I found out the truth about my "friends". You left me to die, what else was I supposed to do? Lady Une cared for me and nursed me back to health, and my allegiance is now with her and OZ, under the beliefs of Rommefeller and Treize."  
  
"What?!" They left him to die?! They risked everything to get him help! They were in capture because of it! This wasn't Quatre, it couldn't be. He did die that day, there wasn't any way that Trowa was going to accept this as his kind-hearted, merciful friend.  
  
"You should have just ended my life in the cabin when you had the chance coward," he spat, aiming the buster rifle's aim at the cockpit again.  
  
"There is no way in heaven or hell that you could be Quatre Winner, not the one I knew..." Trowa declared with malice, prepared to fight. "He died a few days ago in capture, when we risked everything to see that he was helped. He wasn't a cold-hearted bastard."  
  
"You should talk Trowa, risking everything for me?! By leaving me to die in a cold cabin, alone?! The Quatre you knew did die that day, he found out where his loyalties truly laid and was ashamed to call himself a Gundam Pilot." With hatred burning like a passion in his eyes, he watched the other with wary eyes. "I have my orders and you're not escaping. Lieutenant Colonel Une didn't say dead or alive, and either will work for me."  
  
"Then this is a battle to the death, because I'm not going back without a fight and a hell of a one at that." Shaking the dizziness from his vision as his left leg began to go numb from loss of blood, he set his teeth against any pain and stubbornly fought for control over his body.  
  
Sighing, the young Arabian nodded. "That's fine with me. Crusaders, retreat. This is my battle. Crusader 12, give me your beam saber, 19, give yours to the enemy. He has no buster rifle nor beam cannon to worry about." Confirming his decision and trading off his weapon, the youth watched as Trowa took up the weapon, striking out at the now defenseless leo. Rushing between and meeting Trowa's blow with his beam saber, the youth called out his orders. "Crusaders, I said retreat. That's an order, now!" Watching them scatter and listening to the young man who's life he'd just save give a quick thanks and retreat, he engaged in battle. Quickly retreating downward, he thrust the beam saber up toward the other mobile suit, his suit slow in reacting and because it was only a virgo and Trowa was able to retreat before counterattack.  
  
Duo listened in horror, realizing that his little buddy was still alive, but his loyalties had swayed and they were now enemies. Looking over to catch Heero panting as he struggled to stay awake, he knew that the Japanese youth had heard it as well.  
  
That's why it felt so wrong! To accept Quatres death, because it was wrong! Grimacing, he stifled a groan as his felt himself grow weaker and weaker. Quatre had turned against them, the loyalest of all the pilots had turned against them. Now there wasn't much left to do but destroy his enemy and he'd be fighting as well if he had the strength an the suit. Returning Duo's glance, he nodded solemnly.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Duo listened to the clash between the once best of friends as they battled. A troubled sigh escaped his lips as his eyes were cast to the ground, closed and filled with shame and confusion.  
  
Trowa fought with Quatre, for they were now enemies and there was no way in hell he was going to let the others and himself return to capture or lose another friend. Blocking a blow, he disconnected the visual connection and forced a counterattack of his own. The mobile suits were too slow! Not only that, but they were reluctant to his movements unless he nearly slammed the controls down. And to add in helping him was the fact that he was still bleeding and dizzy, besides still being in the handcuffs. In other words, it was an interesting battle and he was sorely outmatched. Retreating backwards, he took a moment to try and stabilize his erratic breathing and heartbeat. "Damn this piece of scrap metal..."  
  
Raising his beam saber again, Quatre forced his mind to focus. This was his enemy. It was kill or be killed. Trowa would kill him if he had the upper hand and it meant getting out and to escape, and he knew it. So he had to battle his opponent, he had to win. To prove himself. "You will not win this battle 03, I'm giving you one last chance to surrender and come back alive."  
  
"And die by Une's hand? I'd rather not..." Gritting his teeth and watching him attack, the youth moved from his aim and tried to counter attack but felt his suit knocked off balance. "You really have become one of them...." Memory flitted back to his first encounter with the youth, they'd nearly battled each other. And then to the lake, his pleading eyes as he yearned to breathe but couldn't reach the surface of the water. To his once again pale form lying on the bitter snow, the youth along with his friends trying everything to get him to come back to life. To caring for him and trying to assure him that his pain would end soon to his last look before Trowa threw his aim to the wall of the cabin. Why did the once trusting friend he knew turn against them, and believe that they'd actually leave him to die? It had to be Lady Une's doing, she'd even preyed on his weakness, his strength and loyalty. Each of their strengths were so great and rarely misplaced, that it became their greatest weakness. "Damn it Quatre, who the hell would you believe, that we risked everything to flag OZ down and being taken into capture so that you'd live or that we left you to die?!"  
  
"Why else would you be so shocked that I'm alive?" Taking in a deeper breath and reassuring the rest of the Crusader fleet that he was doing fine on his own for now, he shot back at the Gundam Pilot.  
  
"Because we were worried enough about you and uncertain enough when Lady was preying on our strengths and turning them to our weaknesses, that we for some reason believed her when she said that she'd just put you out of your pain! Jesus Quatre, think about it. If we'd left you to die, why the hell would we bother even risking everything to get you out of that damn lake? Why the hell Heero's bleeding into a fatal state right now because Une is a damn bitch?!" There was no use in trying to get to the set youth, he could see that now. Quatre was one of them. Yet Trowa couldn't force himself to strike out, to finish the battle and destroy his enemy. Because Quatre wasn't, he was still his friend. Turning the beam saber off and letting it drop to the ground below, the youth struggled to stay awake, quickly ripping off the rest of his uneven shirt at the bottom and using it to his advantage. He had to stop the bleeding somehow. Tying the cloth around his leg, just above the wound, he stifled his cry as much as possible when pulling the cloth tight. It hurt like hell, but he had to do something.  
  
Quatre sat for a moment, watching the suit before him. Those same questions had plagued him before. Shaking his head, he knew what he must do. Listening to his intercom as an order was given to him, he recognized Lady's voice.  
  
"Quatre, you are to capture the enemy, do not let them escape. Not one of them. They turned against you, they've done it before and they are now. That's why they tried to escape and not even bother looking for you." Lady spoke, watching the monitor as the youth nodded, convinced of her words. "End the battle now Officer Winner, you've saved the fleet from being destroyed and Adams from being killed, now finish your duty as you see fit."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," was his only reply. Taking the beam saber in his hands, he rushed the unmoving suit and aimed the end straight at the cockpit.  
  
A moment's hesitation was all Trowa took, and that's all Quatre needed obviously. He was too close to dodge and Trowa would surly die by the aim of the beam saber. He said to the death, and he meant it. He'd rather die by Quatre's hand than Une's. By the looks of it, Heero would surly bleed to death within the next ten to fifteen minutes if he wasn't helped. He didn't know how injured Duo and Wufei were, but they'd most likely be the only ones left in capture. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, he spoke softly as the beam saber neared, ready to end his life. "I'm sorry it had to end like this my friend..."  
  
A/N:  
  
I know I know! You hate me and I'm a very bad and evil author for doing this. Well, this is one hell of a battle, friend against friend who thinks they're enemies, Heero's in trouble, Duo's hurt, and all we know about Wufei is that he's taken into custody. Well, is Quatre truly going to go through with it or is he going to spare Trowa's life? And what's going to happen to the others who make it through this battle and into capture? It doesn't look like they're getting out of this one free, or are they? So many possibilities, so little answers. Well, you determine. Please, tell me what you think is going to happen, I'm interested. Then I'll post the last chapter, finally the last chapter. I'm working on the last for Strength of Friendship and I'm halfway through a chapter for Heaven's Angel. Have fun... ~evil grin and snickers, running and hiding from "disgruntled" reviewers~ 


	13. Forever In My Heart

Sequel to Mercy's Sacrifice Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or props affiliated with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~*~ Chapter 11 ~*~ Forever In My Heart  
  
Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, he spoke softly as the beam saber neared, ready to end his life. "I'm sorry it had to end like this my friend..."  
  
Hearing the searing hot saber slice through his suit, Trowa closed his eyes and awaited his fate. The smell of burning and metling metal filled his nose, the fumes becoming somewhat overwhelming as the heat from the blade fell over his skin, the electronics within the cockpit spitting and hissing as they shorted out and some even exploded. Covering his head as metal rained around him, the youth looked up to see that the blade had sliced through the cockpit, but he was still alive and could see to the outside. Staring in disbelief as the blade stayed a moment longer before being yanked from the useless suit, Trowa had but moments to think before he felt himself falling and finally the impact of hitting the earth. They were extremely long moments, allowing him to think, as if he were dying and saw his life flash before his eyes. Everything went in slow motion, he could see himself falling from the sky and to the ground, Quatre and his suit towering above him, the beam saber still in hand but not ready to strike. Then he felt it, his head snapping against the back of the chair as the dust and other debris flew into the air around him, the trees snapping and being crushed beneath the heavy weapon of war. Giving a startled and pained cry, the youth closed his eyes, his lungs seeming to be crushed by the blow as he tried to take in each breath. Finally gasping, he lay still, not bothering to open his eyes as he heard the hiss of the other suits land beside him, nor did he when he heard the safety being released on a gun.  
  
"The fight is over, I won't reduce myself to a weakling's standards and kill you, but bring you back alive..." Keeping his gun trained on Trowa, the Arabian youth spoke softly but icily. Trowa's last words before he'd struck the mobile suit were enough to cause him to reconsider his actions.  
  
Gasping as he stifled yet another cry, Trowa looked up and tried to steady the spinning of their surroundings. "Don't bother... I will not strike out again at one I still consider a friend, nor will I harm.... but I will not go back to capture to watch my other friends die." Grimacing at the pressure against his lower waist, he realized that the panel had been shoved along with the door of the cockpit, pinning him down and not allowing any attempt for escape on his own.  
  
Lowering his gun, Quatre walked slowly over to the other boy's side, stepping through the still steaming wreckage of the side of the cockpit.  
  
"Officer Winner, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting the prisoner out of here. 01 needs to be taken back to the base and straight to the medical wing, he's too injured to make it without help. I need updates on the others as well..." Placing the safety back on and tossing the gun to one of the other soldiers, Quatre looked down at the paling Trowa once more. Bracing his feet against the bottom of the chair, the youth tried to push the control panel off of the pilot's legs, his attempts unrewarding but he tried none the less.  
  
"Sir, why not just destroy your enemy?" Adams walked up, keeping his gun trained on the one who'd tried to kill him.  
  
"Because I won't sink to that level. And I won't kill unless I have to." Catching a soft groan, he began to push again. "Crusaders, I will not order you to help an enemy, but I will ask for your help in freeing him..." Gritting his teeth and feeling it shift somewhat, he continued to strain and disregarded his own injuries, locking his ankle so it didn't give out on him. Turning his eyes somewhat desperately and watching as a few of the soldiers stepped forward and picked their way into the small cockpit, he nodded in appreciation at their help. "We won't know how badly he's injured until we get this off of him. We need to try this all at once. On my mark, 2, 1, mark..." It seemed to be the only true commands they understood, all five soldiers lifting and pushing the control panel upward. It moved, enough for Trowa to be freed, but he wasn't really moving or rebelling, still taking in short and shallow gasps.  
  
"Sir, we can't keep holding it like this..." Straining to keep his ground on the tilted floor, Adams watched the strategic command officer.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Sir, we can hold this if you can get him out quickly." Giving a small grin, the officer braced himself further.  
  
"All right, when I get him out, let it down." Letting go of the heavy object, he quickly fumbled to undo the restraining harness that strapped the youth in the chair, catching sight of his blood-covered pant leg. He seemed to be just hanging onto consciousness. "03... Trowa, wake up. The battle is over and you're going to live whether you like it or not...." Pulling his limp form from the chair, Quatre nodded as the others let the panel fall, the machinary breaking free of its position on the floor and crashing into the chair. Laying the youth on the grass, he tried to wake him up again. "Trowa..."  
  
Duo watched as Trowa's mobile suit was dropped from the sky, having seen the cockpit annihilated. Watching in dispair and fear, he was still trying to register that Quatre was alive, let alone that Quatre had just killed his own friend. "God no... what the hell did you do to my little buddy?!" Looking to his side as Heero was taken from the grass and placed in a jeep, Duo struggled but was forced to stay where he was. "Where the hell are you taking him?!"  
  
"You're getting to be a real pain 02, cut the crap already. Unless you want him to bleed to death, we were given orders to follow all of Officer Winner's, and we're helping that brat as we were ordered. Just shut the hell up, you've caused enough trouble already."  
  
Wufei was forced to the landing of the shuttle, finding Duo as his normal protective self, Heero bleeding and being transported back to the base, or so he guessed. He didn't know anything about Trowa and Quatre's battle, or why Quatre had turned against him. He should never have believed Une, the warrior knew it too.  
  
Troubled emerald eyes fluttering open, the youth looked about himself. He wasn't in the cockpit anymore, but he could see a bright blue sky with soft whisps of clouds drifting lazily in the heavens. Trying to turn his head and finding that it only caused a sharp pain to shoot throughout his back and shoulders, the boy stopped his movements.  
  
"Heero is being helped and the others have just been reported fine, and I won't lose any of my prisoners after working that hard to keep you alive. Let alone not to get you killed in that battle." Quatre forced himself to remain indifferent of their emotions as well as his, keeping focused on the tasks at hand. He had to, there were no two ways about it.  
  
"W-why?" biting his tongue to stifle a cry, he forced the word to speak.  
  
"Because I owe you at least that much..." Was all he replied. Quatre motioned for the oncoming jeep to be brought their way, the soldiers that were helping him already having exited the destroyed mobile suit and they were watching quietly. "We need to get him back to the base and to the medical wing as well. He's lost a good amount of blood and we're bringing back all the prisoners, alive. Private, undo these handcuffs, he won't struggle, he's too weak." Sitting back on his heals as the private did so, Quatre forgot about himself and focused on the boy before him.  
  
Closing his eyes and taking in deeper breaths, Trowa felt his hands released of the cuffs before they were laid by his sides. Looking up and catching the once merciful, bright blue eyes of the youthful aristocrat, all he received was a small nod as he felt a hand clasp his own reassuringly.  
  
~*~  
  
Lady watched the battle, nodding in approval. Quatre had done as he saw fit, not only surprising and astounding his once fellow comrades, but brining them back alive and to their knees. They were devistated that he had turned against them, and now their spirits were truly broken. It couldn't have worked out any better. That, and all the men and women that had been sent after the escaped craft and suits were all brought back. The loss of the shuttle and the two virgos wasn't that great, barely even a minor problem, so the older woman didn't worry about that. Smirking as she headed toward the hangers, Lady Une wished to commend her soldiers for a job well done. A successful brinigng back of the prisoners who at most other times succeeded in escape. Not this time, and not again. Spotting the youth entering the hanger, pilots 02 and 05 walking behind while 01 and 03 had been taken straight to the medical wing, she smiled in approval. "A successful and complete mission, done with accuracy, no casualties after the true escape, and all prisoners accounted for. You've proven yourself, First Lieutenant Winner. You've shown great leadership, strength, courage, skill, and was willing to risk it all for your mission and to see that the safety of your fleet was of utmost importance. You now rank Captain, Officer Winner. If you keep going at this rate, you'll surpass me and I'll be forced to salute you..." Smiling and shaking the youth's hand in congratulations while his new comrades applauded, the Lieutenant Colonel noticed his still somewhat pale features and his unhappy expression. "Is something wrong Captain?"  
  
A heavy sigh escaped his lips, his hand searching for the railing or anything to keep himself steady. Most of his weight was forced on his left leg, his right ankle paining him, now that the adrenaline rush was over, far beyond ignoring or bearing. "I am sorry Ma'am, I still do not feel well though." Trying to meet her gaze, he quickly caught Duo's grimace out of the corner of his eye, noticing as well, Wufei's discontent. Turning, he watched as the soldiers quieted their voices, seeing the one that was forcing Duo roughly stop hesitantly. "Soldier, I'll ask you not to force them in such manners. They are prisoners, I agree with that, but they are also people and they are just as prone to injuries as you and I. After that battle and each that they'd suffered in the immediate crash landing and in my bringing down the mobile suit, they both would have sustained injuries of their own." Turning back to his commanding officer, Quatre took in a deep breath and continued. "With your permission Ma'am, I believe that the prisoners should be examined for any injuries and treated for them, whether internal or external. Any in their exhausted state could be harmful and if we wish to keep the Gundam Pilots alive and in our custody, I believe it would be best."  
  
Smirking, she nodded. "You have my permission, Captain. Private, Second Lieutenant, take both 02 and 05 to the hospital wing and tell the surgeons that they are to do a full scan of all four boys, treat any injuries they have, no matter how slight, and that when done they are taken back to their holding cell unless given other instructions."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," they barked back in unison, saluting and taking both of the Gundam Pilots to the medical wing, yet with Quatre's gaze, they had a little more patience with the two boys.  
  
Quatre watched as they left, catching Duo's disappointed, hurt, and distraught eyes as he passed by, Wufei avoiding him in total. Yet Quatre had his orders, and he made his own. He was following his own plans. They just had to see that and the sooner, the better. Turning from them and back to Une, he was dismissed to go back and rest in her chambers as he had been.  
  
Lady called another soldier over, having him help Quatre back to her quarters. "If you still feel up to it Captain, you'd better eat something or at least try. I trust that if he requests so, you can help him Sanders?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he called back, not barking his cresponse as they did because Quatre was right next to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Collapsing and laying on the bed without a care, the young Arabian closed his eyes and rubbed them with his palms. The looks on the others' faces were somewhat heartbreaking yet rather amusing. Especially for how strong they were supposed to be. Sighing deeply and raising his arms high into the air, he tried to disregard the waves of pain shooting throughout his leg. He knew he'd regret it at the time, he just didn't know how much he'd regret it.  
  
"Do you need anything else Captain? As Ms Une proposed, possibly a warm meal that you haven't seemed to have eaten in days?" Smirking, the young officer, Sanders, stood with his hands behind his back.  
  
"We're not around Lady Une, there's no need to be so formal. Just something to eat and possibly a tranquilizer."  
  
"A tranquilizer? Why?"  
  
"So I can sleep without the pain shooting through my leg. Either that, or just amputate the thing and don't worry about it. Which sounds like more fun?" Opening his eyes, Quatre forced himself to sit up as he took off his shoes, trying not to aggrivate his injured leg any further.  
  
"The amputation, but Ms Un still might need you. How about some asperin?" Laughing softly, the subordinate officer relaxed.  
  
"Or that..." Laying back on the pillows again, he closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. It was normal, but doing so helped to calm his body, and even his soul. It was still fighting with itself, but he had his plans all drawn out within his mind, and he would see them through. With a yawn, the youth slowly turned on his left side and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, feeling the eyes of the other still on him, but that didn't matter.  
  
"Are you just going to go ahead and fall asleep or do you really want something to eat?"  
  
"If you could, I'll be awake and if I'm not, just wake me up..." Sighing and curling up a little underneath the blanket, he felt strangely cold for some reason. He knew that the room was warm, if not hot, but he was freezing.  
  
"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes..." Laughing softly, he turned and left the room, turning the main light off on his way out and closing the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Grimacing and standing, the American youth tried not to take in too deep of breaths because of his ribs. The x-rays showed that he had two broken ribs and two more were bruised. That was great, just great! With wary eyes, the youth kept note of the doctor's every move, his every flinch. Duo didn't trust them, they didn't trust him. Everything was even. "What now?"  
  
Shooting a glare at the youth, the doctor read through his scribbles and diagnosis, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything or Ms Une would surly have a fit. He really didn't need that right now. "Now you're done kid, you go back to wherever Une wants to put you."  
  
Catching Wufei's gaze, they were both in the same room with a doctor and two escorts each, he gave a small nod. Trying to smile, the American youth felt his arms put back in the Godforsaken handcuffs. They didn't know anything about Heero or Trowa, the two more seriously injured pilots. Leaving with the escorts, the youth tried nothing for fear of losing his friends. What he knew now was worse than Quatre's "death", he was now their enemy. Most everyone's enemy, Duo still couldn't face him as such and would rather die by his hand than admit him anything other than a dear friend and brother. "Catch ya later Wufei man."  
  
Wufei watched the youth leave, turning his instantly cold eyes back to the doctor before him. Une had to do this just to spite him, he was sure of it. His doctor was nothing more than a woman. By the looks of it, he had a fractured collar-bone, a sprained back, and some bruised ribs but nothing major. All that, and a headache that just helped to make things so much "better".  
  
Glacing over her charts and the x-rays, the youthful female smirked under his intense gaze of loathing. So this was the proud Chang Wufei of the dragon clan. She actually enjoyed being in his presense, only because he hated it so. That was obvious in his eyes and reluctant movements. Looking up and laughing softly, she received a deadly glare and only nodded in approval. "Soldiers, he's done and fine, everything that needs to be tended to is done and he's healthy enough to return to his cell."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Wufei put his arms out so that the restraints could be replaced, they weren't chancing it, especially with the others. Normally, he would have his arm in a sling or something to keep it from moving, but he didn't want one, need one, nor did they even suggest one. They were learning quickly. Following the escorts out the door, he walked quietly but rather stifly back to the cell, his back now bothering him even more than it ever had before.  
  
Opening his eyes in reluctance, the Japanese youth gazed about himself and listened to the steady *beeping* of the heart monitor next to his bed. He was bound to the bed once more, the searing pain in his side dulled greatly, the one in his shoulder not really noticable until he moved it, and his energy having been given a good boost. Heero wasn't even sure he was going to live through Trowa's and Wufei's battle against Quatre. Quatre. His new enemy, and no longer his friend. That's why he believed it so wrong to accept his death, because he wasn't dead. Sighing deeply, the troubled youth closed his eyes and remained quiet, uncertain of how the others were doing but knowing that their escape was a total failure. Because of one he once called a friend, an actual friend. He just hoped that the others were all right and knew what he must do when he healed. Destroy his enemy and the base, then end the war.  
  
Trowa remained in a subconscious state, not really conscious, nor unconscious. The pain had stopped and disappeared, yet he had not the energy to awaken. He'd suffered from loss of blood with the gunshot wound, a couple of bruised, lower ribs from the fall, and bruising to his lower abdomen, organs and muscle both, from the weight of the control panel. Luckily, he'd escaped concussion or a major injury, yet was monitored closely by the doctors as told by their commanding officer.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting up reluctantly but not as unwillingly when the smell of the food drifted to his nose, Quatre gave a soft thank you before beginning to pick at his food. It didn't look all that bad for being army rations, it was more than he had had in a long time. Yet, something still didn't feel right and to add to it, he was still tired. "I must see my plans through..." Picking up a forkfull of his meal, he was yet to determine for sure what it was, he ate it slowly. It wasn't as bad as it looked, and surprisingly not worse either.  
  
~*~  
  
Lady sat in the control room, supervising all that was going on before her and just having time to think. She'd have to convince Quatre in full again that he was right, to join OZ. The look that he met Duo's with was one of regret and sorrow. It wouldn't be hard to sway him back from his uncertainty, she'd done it before. Even Trowa's words didn't seem to reach him, so there was no worrying about his friends trying to persuade him back.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Pulling from her thoughts, Lady looked about herself to find that a youthful woman was waiting for her permission to speak. "Yes soldier?"  
  
"Ma'am, the prisoners have been treated, 02 and 05 both being returned to their cell while 01 and 03 are being monitored by the doctors. Both have become stable and are resting now, they should be able to be put back in the cell in a little while. We were lucky enough that the didn't take the cargo ship, so we can still transport them onto the Galaxia Base. At least 02 and 05 if you wish."  
  
Sighing and pursing her lips, Lady nodded. If all four of them were together, they were a real pain to try and handle. That, and escape was pretty much just waiting for them to try and snag. At least at that base, the Galaxia Base could hold them better. They had more for that and it was mainly a prisoner base. "We'll go ahead and transport them out of here tonight then, all four of them."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Saluting her commanding officer, the young woman left to inform the escorts and guards of the soldiers of the slight change in plans. Turning, she questioned again. "Ma'am? The shuttle is leaving in a few minutes, should they go on now or wait for the next shuttle that's still being loaded?"  
  
A moment's hesitation was all she needed to think. "Now."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
~*~  
  
"Heya man, heard anything yet?" Piping up at the entrance of his friend, Duo gave a small grin and a hopeful look to the warrior.  
  
"Not yet Duo..." was all he replied, the Chinese youth sitting down painfully on the steps.  
  
"You okay man?"  
  
"I'll be fine..." Hearing the approaching footsteps, considering that Wufei's escorts had just left and dropped him off at the cell, the young man groaned. "What more do they want?"  
  
Eyeing him wearily and nodding, Duo gave a half-hearted laugh. "Maybe to brag that this is the first time they've actually kept us from escaping. Then again, we did it under different circumstances, so we didn't do too bad this time."  
  
"Under greatly different circumstances and they had an upper hand." Shaking his head and smirking sadly, the young dragon took a deep breath before releasing it, his mind still a whirlwind. He thought he'd cleared that up, but with the new information on Quatre, he was right back where he started.  
  
"Go away, no one's home!" Duo called as the door was pushed open.  
  
"Maybe not mentally, I'll agree with that. Get up kiddies, we're going for a ride..." Sneering, the soldier trained his gun on the smart-ass pilot, watching the two boys stands as three other soldiers stood behind him.  
  
"Wow, you actually came prepared.... I call front!" Smirking, Duo masked his pain and devistation of Quatre's choice with a cocky attitude and a smile.  
  
"Sorry, all kids ride in back. And if you dare to try anything, we'll gladly shoot the other two as punishment, and we're not bluffing this time." Nodding, he motioned for the other soldier to bring one of the prisoners forward.  
  
"Heero!" Staying where he was when he caught his friend's glare, he watched the soldier force the boy to stand before the doorway. He was struggling to stay up and he wasn't really rebelling, his features depressed and exhausted, yet his glare still held it's hatred and loathing when he shot it at the soldiers.  
  
"Like I said, don't try anything. 03 is already on the transport unit, and we can easily call the command to kill him as we shoot this sad bastard here. So, cut the crap and come on."  
  
Taking in a sharp breath and wincing as he was shoved forward, Heero gritted his teeth and couldn't stop his small wince. All they'd pretty much done was decide that he was going to be transported whether awake or unconscious, found him awake, jerked him from the bed, and brought him down here. At least he knew that the others were all right, Duo and Wufei were right before him and he could see that he was fine, Trowa was already said to be on the transport unit and so that meant he was alive. By the sounds of it, he was weak and he only hoped that Trowa wasn't too badly injured. They'd make another escape attempt, though later. They didn't have the health to do it now, so they'd bide their time. Or maybe they could still overtake the transporter, they'd have to be extremely careful though. Groaning as the soldier gripped his shoulder firmly, though they seemed to be getting better at making it his uninjured shoulder, Heero shot back. "Watch what the hell you're doing... nrmph..."  
  
Shoving the kid to spite him as he stumbled forward, the soldier kept his gun to the back of his head. "Just watch it or my finger might slip and pull the trigger."  
  
"Slip, I'm sure." Hissing back, he watched the others and gave a faint but reassuring glace before watching them exit without trouble or fight.  
  
"Take it easy buddy, we don't want anythin' happening to ya.." Gazing over at the stubborn Japanese pilot, they made their way to the hangers, only this time, they wouldn't escape. Not just yet. Duo didn't want to lose any friends as he'd sworn to himself before.  
  
"Oh how sentimental," the fourth soldier called sarcastically. "Hurry up, we've got better things to do."  
  
"And do what? Fight like children amongst yourselves and blame it on the war?" Sighing, Wufei felt the barrel of the gun thrust into his back in warning, the youth forcing himself not to wince or flinch.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre watched over Trowa's form, sitting leaning his back against the inside of the shuttle. He had to finish his plans, now or never. This was his last and only chance. He'd told the rest of the shuttle's crew that Une had asked him to supervise the pilots. The Arabian youth was still tired and his ankle was still bothering him, though the asperin did help. "I owe you at least this much, I owe you all...." Speaking the words once more and just barely in a whisper, the youth watched as the others entered, turning his gaze from their stare.  
  
Heero caught sight of the young platinum blonde and glared, his eyes cold. If they were to be enemies, then so be it. He'd betrayed them. Stifling a groan when he was shoved once more without warning, he felt himself fall to his knees while his legs gave out from under him.  
  
"Heero, are you okay man?!" Duo kneeled by his side, still feeling the gun trained on him but they didn't stop him. And yet, that's all the American pilot did, was to kneel by his side and show concern, for he'd learned that Heero thought any help a weakness, at least in front of the enemy. That, and if he had the strength to do it himself, even if it meant using all he had at once, he'd do it.  
  
Keeping silent, he only gave a small nod and turned his eyes from the youth before him to Trowa. He did seem weaker, greatly, and his pale form was still unmoving, but he was still alive none the less. Quatre's gaze seemed to catch his momentarily before it was thrown back to the ground his eyes averting. That was fine with Heero, though something still didn't seem right.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Quatre raised his eyes and looked past the three pilots, to the soldiers. "You're dismissed, I'll be supervising the prisoners as well as Private Sanders. He'll be along shortly. I was given strict orders by Lieutenant Colonel Une herself." Taking his gun into his hands and brushing his fingers softly over the deadly glint of the metal, he looked back up to catch their uncertainty as the soldiers stared at him. "They'll get to the next base alive and no worse than they are when they leave here, don't worry." Laughing softly, the others joined him as the nodded and left. They'd check the orders with Lady but by that time, they'd be gone.  
  
Sitting with his back against the opposite wall, Heero watched as Duo neared him and Wufei tried to sit down stifly. "We're all fine now, that's enough to put my mind at ease somewhat..." Sighing softly, Heero closed his eyes and pulled his legs up closer to his body, his knees almost touching his chest. This was going to be one hell of a long capture.  
  
"All prisoners and escorts are accounted for. We're ready to go." Yelling up to the pilots of the shuttle, Quatre kept his eyes on the others. Duo watched him warily and in curiosity, Heero had tensed at the statement but remained silent with his eyes closed, and Wufei just seemed to not even be listening. Watching the door shut and lock, Quatre kept his voice down and sat down next to the temporary, make-shift bed for the unconscious pilot. "Not glad to see me?"  
  
"You are an enemy now, no concern of mine but to destroy my enemy, for they are those who try and kill me and take away my freedom." Heero stated, opening his eyes with a glare, keeping his Prussian eyes trained on the young aristocrat.  
  
"Why'd you think we abandoned you man? Why'd you switch loyalties all of the sudden?" The questions had plagued his mind, his saddened eyes watching the boy before him. This just wasn't Quatre.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes, keeping his trained on the other as well, wary of his every movement as the shuttle shuddered and took off beneath them.  
  
Biting his lower lip and trying to force a smile, the youth spoke again. "Please don't look at me like that guys... you've got to learn to trust me more." Smirking, he stood and quickly undid Trowa's bindings when he was sure that they were out of the base and in the air. Striding over to the others, he held out his hands, the coldness and bitterness gone from his voice, the anger and frustration from his eyes. "You've got to have more trust in me than that, you're stuck with me for the rest of my life, so get used to it. OZ is too trusting for their own good..." Kneeling when none of the three moved but stared once more at him in amazement, he laughed softly and undid their handcuffs with a key that he'd taken. "There, just stay quiet and stay here. Watch Trowa, he's weak and vulnerable right now. I said we're getting to the next base and we are, Sally's." Standing, he stopped when he heard a voice pop up behind him and he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I just miss something here?"  
  
"I don't really know if either of us can answer that one Duo," Wufei spoke quietly.  
  
"I said, I'll explain in a few minutes. But I've got something to do right now..." Trotting off to the cockpit, Quatre quickly knocked the two pilots out, the only other crew on the ship besides him, and took the controls long enough to put it on autopilot. Erasing the tracking programs from the electronic consul, he used the handcuffs from the others to place on the unconscious pilots. He wasn't going to kill them, they'd helped him and he owed OZ somewhat, besides he didn't delight in killing. Trotting back to the still shocked boys, he only laughed and shook his head, taking something from his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
  
"A detonator." Heero answered, smirking at seeing the familiar object.  
  
"Who wants to see some fireworks? Please just turn to look out the window behind you at the base..." Smirking, he held the small detonator in his hand. "I owe them something for saving my life and for caring for me as they did, so I won't destroy the entire of the base but just put them out of commission." Clicking the button, he watched as well, the others smiling and Duo laughing at the explosion. He'd made sure that no one was in the hanger, but all the mobile suits had been located there, along with all their ammunition and any other weapons.  
  
"Holy shit man! When the hell did this become you?!" Duo watched, laughing and turning back.  
  
"Since I met you, but I've tried to keep a well-mannered and brought up nature. Do you still trust me or am I still your enemy?" Hopefuly speaking, Quatre watched the others. He knew he'd done a lot to them in such a short amount of time and he'd given them all the reasons in the world not to trust him. They might even believe now that this was a trick, but it wasn't.  
  
"I never could see you as being an enemy. All's forgiven little buddy." Smiling and standing, he walked over to his friend, catching his wary glance and laughing. "You're pretty damn good at acting though, or I hope that was acting..."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to. I wasn't even expecting your forgiveness, but at the time, I wasn't sure what to do." Lowering his eyes guiltily, Quatre turned from them and went to sit on the steps of the cargo bay/passenger area. "I don't expect your forgiveness nor your trust in return, Heero, Wufei. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did but I had my reasons too. I don't even expect Trowa to, nor did I you, Duo."  
  
Wufei looked at him, smirking. "And what makes you think you did anything wrong? You did what you had to do Quatre, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. You just scared the..."  
  
"The living crap out of us! Dude, I swear, it was like watching Jesus rise from the grave or something and then when you fought, it was like watching Heero and I swear, I was so freaked out at that time man, I was..." Duo blurted in, rambling on an dgetting excited like a child.  
  
"Duo, stop," was all the warrior replied with, his head still pounding.  
  
Laughing softly, Quatre had two that looked past what he did enough to forgive him, yet Heero and Trowa were the last to reply and Heero was the only other conscious but he remained silent. "Thank you Wufei. I didn't mean to, but everything was just messed up at the time and I was continually lied to and frustrated without any answers. I woke up to find one of my best friends holding a gun pointed at me, thought I was going to die, and then everything was hazy until I woke up in what I thought was one of Sally's rooms. When you find it belonging to the enemy and are not only exhausted and worried with millions of questions flooding your mind, you tend to believe things you shouldn't. Like I almost believed what Lady Une had told me, that they'd found the cabin entrance dug open and me left alone to die inside. I couldn't remember and had to play OZ as best as I could, but I jumped to conclusions during that battle between Trowa and myself. The look on your faces, it almost seemed to say that I wasn't even supposed to be alive. I was angered with myself and with life at the time, and I took it out on those I cared most for. As for shooting you the two of you down Duo and Heero, that was for other reasons. I could feel your pain and weakness Heero, knowing that if you were let to escape, you wouldn't make it halfway to Sally's base, you wouldn't make it alive at all. And as for Trowa, I couldn't battle him and you Wufei, but I could feel him slipping too. I had to do something but make it believeable enough so that OZ would treat you at my recommendation. I didn't mean to hurt any of you, but it appears I did, and I couldn't be more sorry for it. And I should never have let my anger get the best of me."  
  
Heero's gaze had softened when Quatre released him from the handcuffs and then destroyed the weaponry of OZ, but anyone could do that. Closing his eyes and keeping silent, the youth didn't let any of his emotion show. That had to be why it felt wrong to be angry with Quatre when he was, because Quatre was still on their side.  
  
Standing to return to Trowa's side and make sure that he was still fairing well, a soft voice called to him from behind.  
  
"As I was told and I've even informed you, the only way for a person to live a good life is to follow their emotions which you did. You've been forgiven, you have been. But you can never truly be forgiven until you forgive yourself Quatre. You did nothing wrong..." Heero watched his movements stop, catching his merciful and grateful eyes once more.  
  
Smiling, the youth only nodded. "Thank you Heero." Kneeling and checking his friend's vitals and making sure that he wasn't contracting a fever, he stood and motioned for Duo to sit and watch over him. "The shuttle is on autopilot, but it can't be for too long. The tracking devises are all destroyed or shut off, the pilots held captive and will be sent back to OZ, and I think Sally's going to like having a few more "toys" around."  
  
"The pilots are still alive? How're we gettin' 'em back to OZ? And why would we want to?" Duo questioned, taking a seat on the floor next to Trowa's side.  
  
"I owe them as well, not only have they saved my life and taken care of me while I was ill and injured, but they treated me like a normal person. Just for being OZ, that's a big improvement. I owe them something for their mercy and I won't destroy those soldiers, and not anymore until the next battle. I will try and spare as many lives as I can as well, I won't take a life if I don't have to." Nodding to Duo, he climbed the steps but stopped at another question. Shifting his weight to his left leg, the youth listened.  
  
"Uh, sorry to keep buggin' ya man, but you know what's on here, right? Is there any food or rations on here or anything?" Eyeing him hopefully, the youth cursed softly at receiving a soft shake of the head.  
  
Smirking and chuckling softly, Quatre replied. "Sorry Duo, this is a cargo shuttle. We'll be at Sally's in no time. Don't worry, it's only about another hour."  
  
"Hour?!"  
  
Laughing and turning, he nodded. "Yes, considering where we were. You should all try and rest..." Smiling happily and taking a deep breath, the youth made his way to the cockpit.  
  
A/N: Oh, aren't I evil? ~smirks~ I like these stories, not only did I play with the characters' minds, but yours too! ~laughs and hides from everyone, taking shelter in Trowa's gundam~ Besides, I couldn't let my favorite character die, poor Trowa, I torture him and the others so much. Hope you like this, it's finished! If you've still got questions, I can write up a short epilogue. For those reading Strength of Friendship, and if you haven't found it out yet, Chapter 13, Life's Lessons is up. It has been. Chapter 14 is the end, but I never saw the end in my dream, where this story originated... ~glares at sisters~ because someone had to wake me up! So I'm working on it, and the next chapter for Heaven's Angel is like- halfway done. Thanks for all of my reviewers and reviews! This is the story that most seemed to like and I almost broke 80 reviews! Well, since I last checked. I was hoping it'd break 100 but I'd be happy with 1. Thanks all soooo much for sticking with this, oh, this is THIS ending! There's going to be an alternate ending for those who chose ending #1. I'm startin' a couple new stories too, now just to upload "A Smile Covers All". ~wonders off, looking for the disk~ Please review and thank you, thank you, thank you soooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!! ~hugs all~ 


End file.
